Water Under the Bridge
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: Lunch is not supposed to change lives, right? It's just lunch. Come with our favorite war heroine on a journey of love, lust and lunch with our favorite Slytherin yumminess.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He looked at his watch and sighed. "Thank Merlin." He'd been at this for hours and he needed a break. He looked at his watch again. _Ok, maybe not so dramatic – two hours and twenty-nine minutes_, he thought, standing and stretching. It felt good.

He grabbed his robes and walked out the door of his office, locking it behind him. "Lunch," he said to his secretary, whose name he couldn't remember.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Malfoy, sir." Her words rushed out as she stood when he exited his office.

He hated when she answered him like that.

He walked down the hall and opened the door to the stairwell. Walking down to the first landing he stopped short.

She was sitting on a step length wise. It was just wide enough to fit a cheek and a half on it. One of her feet was up; resting mid-way up the handrail and her other foot was on the step below. Her skirt had ridden up to mid-thigh, revealing slender, toned and slightly tanned legs. She was leaning back against the wall, her head dropped back and eyes closed with her hands loosely clasped in the fold of her skirt.

"Granger?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head. "Malfoy," she said quietly and let her head fall back again.

He frowned. She usually scowled at him or sent him a sweet smile accompanied by a scathing remark. They had a hate-hateful humor relationship, since they'd started working in sister sections under the Care for Magical Creatures Division. She ran the Being Section and he the Spirits Section for the last two years.

The got along on a professional basis most of the time, building upon one another's ideas in an attempt to make life better for the souls that fell under their purview, but they hadn't ever made an effort to get to know each other on a personal level.

He was uncomfortable with her silence. "It's probably better you skipped lunch anyway. I've noticed your clothes fitting a bit snugly of late," he sniped, waiting for her inevitable retort; none came.

He frowned again. "What's wrong, the Weasel finally realize you'll never compare to Potty?" he asked, teasing her. He told himself he didn't care, not really, but he was curious. _Yes, curious_.

She produced a sound that was a mix between her breath hitching and a strangled sob. "Yes," she whispered.

_Oops_. "By yes, you mean…?"

"I mean, I walked in and caught Ron and … Harry," she bit out his name and continued, "in the shower… naked, and …kissing."

She sounded tired to him, like she'd been up all night thinking. _She probably had_, he thought.

_You're better off_.

"He called me a prude. Said I was just a substitute for something real. To keep up the image," she huffed and made that strangled hitch sound again, though no tears fell.

He'd heard rumors, of course, of the two of them, during Hogwarts, but never thought anything of it. "Granger," he paused and was about to say something hatefully humorous, but when she lifted her head again and peered at him with wet eyes filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen, he sighed and plopped down on one of the steps above her. "You're too good for him. He never deserved you, ever," he said and stood up.

The tears fell and he felt something akin to sympathy for her. His eyes avoided her surprised gaze and found himself looking at her dainty feet connected to small ankles followed by very lovely legs, flat stomach, round breasts that ached to be freed from her blouse, small feminine hands, graceful neck and… He was looking into her cinnamon colored eyes, no longer filled with tears; only wonder.

She swallowed, completely baffled by his words. This was not the first time she would be shocked, his next words had her head spinning. "Come to lunch with us," he said.

_What_?

Her silence made him smirk. He knew he'd just thrown her for a loop. After she didn't respond, he reminded her of his question. "Granger? Lunch."

She sat up, her foot dropping. "Who's us?" she asked.

"Zabini, Nott. Sometimes Pucey and Flint come too, but usually just the three of us."

She snorted. _This had to be a joke_. "Yeah, that'll go over well. 'Oh Draco, you brought the Merry Mudblood with you today. How charitable.'," she mimicked. "I'll pass, thanks."

There's the Granger he was comfortable with! Still, he felt a slight –very slight- pang of guilt… again. "Now whose got the chip on her shoulder? Maybe you should've been sorted into Hufflepuff."

She stood. "What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him.

He shrugged casually. "That Gryffindor courage that we all know and love seems to be seeping away, bit by bit. Too bad. See you later," he chirped and started down the steps.

She huffed. "I'm not scared," she grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest in a very childish manner. Draco arched a brow at her less than adult behavior and smirked.

He started down the steps again. "Coming?" he asked, calling behind over shoulder.

She huffed again, eyes bouncing around in indecision. "Wait!" she said and flitted down the stairs quickly to catch up to him. "I need to put my trainers on, first, please?" she asked, huffing and out of breath.

He stopped and looked down at her. "What's wrong with those?" he asked, pointing to her three inch peep toes.

She made a face. "They hurt my feet."

"Then why wear them?" he asked as if she was the dumbest witch he'd ever met.

She lifted a foot and twisted it around as she smiled at her shoe. "They're really cute and go perfectly with this skirt," she said and looked up at him.

He looked at her as if he'd never seen her before and asked, "Have you always been this short?"

She took the turn to her office with him following and responded to stupid his question. "Why no, Malfoy, I used to be 60 Metres tall, but during the final battle I was hit with a shrinking curse and now, well," she put her hands out and tilted her head while blinking prettily, "this is what I've been reduced to. Tragic, really," she ended.

He rolled his eyes and watched her step out of her peep toes - that were kind of cute, if he were honest with himself – and slipped into pink and white trainers. No laces, just slip on's with no backs.

Once outside he picked up his regular pace: graceful and smooth, one step to ever two of hers. By the time they reached the restaurant, she was a bit out of breath and flushed.

What in the world was he doing? Was she correct, was he being charitable? He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't think it was charity. She just sparked something in him and it was only lunch, _right_?

He waved at the motley crew already seated. Blaise and Theo waved back a little uncertain. Nothing could be read on their faces, but their body language was tense and confused.

The two wizards stood when they neared and Hermione stopped short, wondering if they were going to leave. Draco pulled her chair out and motioned with his chin that she should sit. She cut her eyes at him, trusting him not to be playing a giant joke at her expense. She sat demurely and watched at the silent men sat right after. "Theo, Blaise, you remember Granger," he introduced.

She nodded. "Nott."

He tilted his head. "Granger."

She looked at Blaise. "Zabini."

He mimicked Theo's gesture. "Granger."

"Well this is pleasant," Draco mumbled.

Hermione snorted and opened her menu, avoiding their questioning stares. The waitress arrived and Hermione waited for them to order, used to Harry and Ron rushing to get out their orders before the waiter left.

Silence.

She put the menu down and was surprised to see all three sets of eyes staring impatiently at her. Draco, of course, broke the quiet. "Will you actually be eating, or did you come out of some morbid curiosity as to how the other half dine?" He was teasing, his usual biting wit.

"I.. yes.. of course… I," she stuttered.

"So you should probably order, Granger," Blaise said.

She nodded her head slowly and turned to face the woman waiting with poised to write on the small pad of paper. Hermione vaguely noted that it was a Muggle pen and paper.

"Lobster ravioli, please, and a glass of water," she told the waitress, who nodded.

The wizards ordered afterwards and she sat in slight flattery that they had waited for her to order first.

"What have you been up to, Granger?... other than besting Draco at .. well, everything?" Theo asked with a smile at Draco.

More teasing. Hermione felt herself relax and smile at the backhanded compliment.

"That's it," she quipped, liking the idea of noodling Malfoy.

Blaise snorted at her and took a drink, smirking.

Theo, however, laughed out loud, causing Draco to roll his eyes. "You wish, Granger."

She chuckled.

Conversation started about work and projects, when Flint and Pucey walked in and pulled two chairs up to the table. They all scooted closer and Hermione wondered if this were a normal occurrence. _Couldn't they just get a bigger table_?

The sinfully gorgeous wizard she recognized as Adrian Pucey raised two fingers, signaling for the waitress. Both men ordered quickly and succinctly, sending the waitress away with a nod.

Blaise took the introduction lead and lifted an elegant hand towards their lunch guest. "Hermione…"

_Hermione_?

"…Granger, you remember Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey." They both nodded and spoke in unison, "Granger."

She wanted to snort, a very unladylike snort. _They should take their show on the road_, she thought.

"Gentlemen," she greeted.

Adrian appraised her with his absolutely piercing green eyes. Harry, she thought, had nothing on this delicious man. "You look different," he said.

_Captain obvious, this one_. "Yes."

He nodded in approval. "Nice."

_Wow_. "Thanks."

The wizards started talking about work again, asking her questions and including her in their general conversation. She was amazed that they weren't talking about Quidditch and ignoring her.

"Granger, have you seen a ghost?" Theo asked.

Conversation ended – all eyes on her.

She looked at the handsome Slytherin quizzically. "You have a surprised expression on your face. Did Draco shock you with his wit? I admit, it's a rare occurrence when something intelligent comes from his mouth," he said, his dark eyes glittering with glee. Two in one lunch hour!

Draco sighed, but didn't retort. He only waited for Granger to answer. "I was just thinking how nice it was that you were not discussing Quidditch."

Adrian gave her a brilliant smile. "We can do that too, kitten," he said.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, no. That won't be necessary."

More conversation ensued. They ate. They laughed and all the while Marcus hadn't spoken much. So she decided to try her hand at humor, not knowing how the large, imposing wizard would react, but she felt fairly comfortable and hoped that it would be received well. "Merlin's pants, Flint, could you keep it down over there? My ears are ringing. Talk, talk, talk, talk!" She added the last four words making a hand puppet form with her hand and opening and closing with each word.

Silence, then – he chuckled! An honest to goodness chuckle; who knew?

He tilted his head. "I'll try to accommodate you, Princess, I hadn't realized what sensitive hearing you have," he said.

She sighed dramatically and flipped her hair back. "Thank you."

Draco and Blaise nodded in, yet another, approval from this Slytherin group and she smiled. Marcus watched her warm smile and thought how nice it was to have someone around that didn't always make you feel like they were angling for something.

Their carefree attitudes were interrupted by a deep, aristocratic voice. "Miss Granger?"

She turned, recognizing the voice. She stood, smiling and taking the man's hands in hers in greeting. "Lucius, how nice to see you," she said.

_Lucius_? Draco thought. To his further astonishment his father smiled. "Having lunch, then?"

She turned to Draco after releasing the elder Malfoy's hands. "Draco was kind enough to invite me; and how could I refuse such an offer?" she teased.

He nodded. "I'm meeting Severus here," he said in explanation of his presence.

Her face beamed, just then as she looked around for the brooding wizard. She spotted him walking gracefully up to the table. He looked down at the petite witch and took her hand, brushing his thumb softly over her knuckles.

It was a show of support, she knew. He had heard about Ron and was letting her know that she was not alone.

"First the morons and now dunderheads," he admonished in his velvety smooth voice. "Will you never learn?" he asked, referring to the company she kept. The morons being Potter and Weasley and the dunderheads were present company. "Nice shoes," he added. "Playing hooky must be a luxury of the upper echelon."

She giggled at him and squeezed his hand. "Lunch, then work… oh and I must best Draco at something at least once per day… so many things to choose from!"

Each wizard chuckled at her joke and Draco huffed with mirthful irritation.

"We'll leave you to it, then," Severus said and together Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape found their table.

She sat and they waited for some sort of explanation. "Lucius is my investment manager, as I'm sure for half of wizarding England."

Draco was shaking his head. "No. He hasn't, with the exception of you, taken any clients since we were fifth years. When did this happen?" he asked.

She returned her surprised expression back to normal. "About two years ago, right after we started working here. I was awarded the Order of Merlin for... you know, and the money was just sitting in my vault gathering dust, when Severus mentioned that perhaps it would be wise to invest. He set up lunch and invited your father and the rest is history."

"Dessert?" the waitress, who appeared out of nowhere, asked.

They all looked at each other, but most of their gazed were fixed on Hermione. "Want dessert, Granger?"

"Do you mind?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Yes, please." She was interrupted when Adrian and Blaise spoke quietly, making her laugh. "Thank Merlin!"

"They have the best desserts here," Blaise added.

They still waited for her. "A slice of chocolate cheesecake, please," she ordered.

They ordered various desserts and were all pleased when the dishes arrived shortly after. She took a bite of the sultry dessert, closing her eyes and moaning in ecstasy when it hit her tongue.

"All right there, Granger?" Adrian asked. His face was flushed slightly as he shifted in his seat.

In fact, they all looked a bit flushed. How long had she been savoring the rich flavor? Were they worried for her?

"It's really good. Wanna taste?" she asked, holding out another forkful of scrumptious goodness. She reached over the table, her movements seductive, unbeknownst to her, and said, "Open."

He mindlessly followed her command. When his lips parted wide enough she pushed the fork topped with her dessert into his mouth gently. His lips closed and dragged to the end of the fork. She licked her lips and sat back down with a plop, wondering why it was suddenly so hot in there.

After he had swallowed he gazed at her with intense emerald eyes. "That was good, Granger."

Theo, not one to be left out of anything, "Try mine, Granger. Banana Cream Pie." He scooped some from the end onto a spoon – one that he used previously, and leered at her as she leaned forward with her lips parted. He repeated her actions when she fed Adrian and sighed as her tongue licked the bottom of the spoon to catch a small piece ready to fall.

She vaguely heard Marcus groan and Blaise mumble, "Sweet Circe!" Draco's answering, "Mmmmm," was enough for her to realize that she needed to focus on her own dessert and get back to work.

Half way through dessert Blaise asked, "Why don't we ever see you out?"

She shrugged. "Ron didn't like when I went out with the girls," she answered.

They all nodded.

"But now that you're no longer… You should come out with us," Draco asked. _What? It was only supposed to be lunch_!

He was probably only being nice, she thought and then frowned. _Did I just think that Draco Malfoy, childhood nemesis, was only 'trying to be nice'_?

"You can bring some of your girlfriends if you feel uncomfortable, but, I promise, we'll be perfect gentlemen," Blaise offered with his hand raised as if he were taking a vow to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

"Speak for yourself, Zabini," Adrian murmured.

She faltered for a moment caught off guard by the invitation. "You do have girlfriends, don't you Granger?" Draco asked.

She scowled at him. "Yes," she snapped.

"Who?" Theo asked, picking up where Draco left off.

"Ginny, Pansy, Daphne and Astoria, and Hannah," she ticked off on each finger.

"They work for you," Draco countered.

Brows still furrowed, she said, "They count. I consider them friends."

"Then they should come too," Adrian said.

"I don't know…" she hesitated.

"Scared?" Marcus, the quiet wizard, asked.

"No!"

"It's all right, Granger. We understand, you're worried about what your friends will say," Blaise countered.

She gave him a sarcastic look. "Of course not!"

"We can be intimidating," Theo said.

"I'm not intimidated!" she answered.

"Leave her alone, Theo, she probably doesn't dance very well," Adrian said.

She gasped, ready to retort.

"Or hold her liquor. Most likely a sloppy drunk," Blaise added.

"I am not… a sloppy drunk; and I can dance, quite well actually," she quipped.

"Then come out with us," Draco said.

She knew what they were doing; they were goading her into it. Even armed with that knowledge, it just wasn't in her to back down from a challenge. "Fine, I will."

They smiled. "I'll pick you up at 9. Are you connected to the Floo network?" Draco asked.

She grimaced, embarrassed. "Not yet," she said sheepishly. She kept meaning to connect, but never seemed to find the time.

"Not yet? How long have you lived …where you live?" he asked.

"Four years," she squeaked.

"Four years?" Theo practically shouted, then sunk down in his chair for shamefully expressing such incredulousness.

Draco sighed and chuckled a little. "Give me your address before you leave and alter your wards to let me in. I'll Apparate," he instructed.

Once they paid the bill; she insisted on paying her own way, much to their chagrin – they were gentlemen; it was encoded into their DNA – they all parted ways with promises of seeing each other later that night.

She reached her office with a smile on her face and no thoughts of her ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend. She hurriedly told her friends what had happened at lunch and what the plans were for the night. They giggled and twittered with excitement the rest of the day.

As she walked out, she stopped by Draco's office. "Is he in?" Hermione asked the secretary. The witch nodded and pointed to the door.

Hermione knocked softly. "Enter," he called from inside the office.

She opened the door and when he saw it was her he stood. She closed the door and shifted from one foot to the other.

He waited patiently. Truth be told, he hadn't stopped thinking about lunch either. He looked at her shoes just then and noticed that she was wearing the cute peep toed heels and carried the trainers in her hand.

She saw where he was looking and raised the trainers slightly. "I walk to and from work, so I'll put them on when I get outside."

He nodded in understanding, but didn't speak.

Still waiting. "Ummm Draco?" she asked.

_Draco? When did I become Draco_? "Hermione," he said, following her lead now that they were on a first name basis.

She swallowed. "Thank you… for everything today. I… just, thank you," she said.

His eyebrows shot into his hairline. "You're welcome," he said, feeling - awkward.

"One more thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"How shall I dress? For tonight, I mean?" she asked.

"Isn't this a girlfriend thing?" he asked a little uncomfortable. He wasn't anyone's gay buddy.

She blushed.

He thought she looked pretty and sighed in resignation. "How do you want to come across?"

She looked at him with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want wizards to see you as sex-kitten Granger or demurely or hot for teacher?" he asked, hoping she would choose sex-kitten. She certainly had all the right equipment. He wouldn't mind hot for teacher either.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, mulling over the choices. When her mind kept coming back to one in particular she blushed scarlet, letting him know exactly which one she picked.

He smiled and nodded. "Good choice. Hot for teacher it is."

She released a breath she hadn't known she held. There was no judgment in his eyes, only satisfaction and humor. "A little black dress that leaves something to the imagination; maybe cap sleeves with a low, but not too low, neckline; and a skirt that falls just above the knee with a slit up to your thigh. Make sure it fits snugly, but it shouldn't be tight. It should move with you, not prevent you from breathing."

She nodded in understanding. She unconsciously looked at her watch. "It's only 5. You have plenty of time for shopping," he said in response to the inner workings of her brain. She chuckled at his intuition. "Draco?"

He dropped his back and spread his arms in a why-me-God fashion. Sighing he grabbed his robes and walked to her side. "Let's go, Granger. I know the perfect place," he said.

She hopped happily around and followed him out the door with a skip in her step. "Thank you, Draco, you are the best!" she gushed as they walked to the Apparition point.

"Yes, yes I am," he said, stepping close to her and wrapping his arms around her for Side-Along. "Ready?" he asked his voice suddenly deep and breathy.

She swallowed nervously. His scent, his body, his warmth was intoxicating and it took her by surprise. She nodded.

With a pop they were gone; off to shop for a suitable hot for teacher dress for Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Why am I here? Does she know how completely opposed to shopping for anyone but me, I am? I can't believe I agreed to this! Well, I didn't actually agree, but she was going to ask anyway, I could see it in her face. I only preempted her question with an agreement, so technically, I could just leave… but then she would be left_. *sigh*

_She does need help, though not much. She looked adequate at lunch_.

The other side of his brain snorted. _Adequate? She looked hot and you know it._

He pointedly ignored the other side of his brain and focused on the present. _Honestly, how long does trying on a dress take? Unzip and go! Damnit! _"Hermi…" He paused mid-breath and swallowed when she opened the door. "Wow," he said.

She looked uncertain, but flattered. "'Wow' in a good way or 'wow' in a take-that-dress-off-and-burn-it way?"

"Good…" He cleared his throat as the word came out raspy. "Good way," he said in a clearer voice. "But that's not the dress you want to wear tonight. Try on the blue dress and give me the one you're wearing," he told her.

She frowned, wondering what he was going to do with the dress she was wearing, but decided to throw caution to the wind and trust him. "Okay."

She turned around and he saw that she hadn't zipped it all the way up. It revealed the pale, softness of her silky skin. He wanted to touch it… _her_. He wanted to reach his hands inside the fabric and around to her braless breasts.

He shook his head and mentally chastised himself. _Hermione Granger is a know-it-all! She's bossy and too much of a goody two shoes. She is __not__ a Sexy, Seductress, waiting for some Slytherin bad boy to light her fire, _he told himself_._ Then he tilted his head to the side and looked at the short door where the not sexy, non seductress was changing. He could see her bare feet and watched as the dress fell in a pool around her ankles. "Granger?"

"Hmmm," she answered, throwing the dress over the door for him to take. He stood and walked to the door and realized he was tall enough to see over it. If he just leaned a tiny bit closer. _No!_ _I do not want to see her naked!_

_Uh, yes, you do. She may be a lot of things, but she's still a lovely witch and you're still a horny wizard with no prospects_.

Can't argue with that logic. He leaned forward and tip toed slightly. Her back was facing him and she was taking the other dress off the hanger.

She had a perfect hour glass figure, flawless pale skin that begged to be kissed and caressed. She was wearing knickers only. They were dark green and Draco wanted to laugh.

Then he noticed what those Slytherin undies encased; it was the perfect example of a witches bum: round and firm and soft and feminine all at the same time.

He moved away and looked at the flat of his hands, then leaned forward again to look at her bum. _Yep, it would fit nicely in his hands._

He pulled the dress off the door with a snap and signaled to the sales witch to charge it to his Gringotts' account. She nodded, walking silently to gather, press and bag the dress for him.

He was jarred out of his musings by her melodic voice. _Melodic voice? I'm a poet now?_ "What?" he snapped. He didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but he was annoyed with himself for thinking so desirably towards her. The voice in his head was rebelling, but his body was of a different mind.

She faltered, but then remembered that he had called her name and got a little annoyed that he snapped at her. "You said my name? Did you have a question or do you just like the way it sounds?" she snapped back.

He harrumphed and then scrambled to remember what he wanted to ask her. "Why didn't you and Weasley get married?"

She paused. "He's boinking Harry. I can't really compete with that," she deadpanned.

"You know what he's doing now, but you didn't before. Did he just never ask you?"

She sighed and he heard the zip of the other dress. "No, he asked. I wasn't ready." She stepped out with a sad look on her face.

He arched a brow. "That's the one."

Her frown turned upside down, and she twirled around to the mirror.

He stepped behind her as they both faced the mirror. He was a full head and a half taller than she was. His clothed collar bone was clearly visible above her head. He put his large elegant hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. It was a brilliant smile that lit his face, making her breath catch.

He caught himself smiling like a fool and backed up a step, resuming their conversation. "So by 'not ready' you mean, you knew something was just not right, but couldn't admit it to yourself?"

She lifted a shoulder and dropped it, still looking at herself in the mirror; different poses; twists and turns, and finally her back side. "Nice, Granger. I give it the Malfoy stamp of approval," he said cockily, and then he pinched her bum.

She jumped forward and gasped, whirling around she smacked at him, but missed him as his quick reflexes evaded her half hearted attempt at discipline. She was giggling and he was chuckling.

"'Mione? What's going on?"

Hermione stopped laughing and her face fell. Draco straightened as well, slipping into the arrogant pureblood wizard he was, sneering just to keep up appearances. "Weasel. Potty."

They glared at him and looked at her like she had betrayed them. She blinked and felt immediate rage. They either sensed the abrupt and extreme change in mood and/or it was written all over her face.

Draco thought all of the above, because in the next second they stepped backwards away from her advancing figure and held their hands out in surrender.

Draco sat down and mentally rubbed his hands together. He couldn't wait to see the little witch kick the shite out of her two former best mates.

She had her wand out and pressed into the red heads throat in seconds. "'Mione, just listen," Harry started, but Draco interrupted.

"Do be quiet Potty, I can't hear," he chided sarcastically.

Harry was going to speak again, but Ron beat him to it. " 'Mione, come on. It was bad even before you caught us. I'm in love with him," he whined.

"Then why did you beg me to be a couple? Why did you whine about how much you couldn't live without me?" she hissed, pressing harder.

He was on his tip toes and wheezing. "Mum wanted you in the family and I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know about … about, you know. And the last was meant literally. I couldn't have lived without you. Please just listen, I love you, but not like I love him. Maybe if you were not so controlling or …" Pressing harder and Draco's smile was getting wider.

"Do not put this on me!"

They opened and closed their mouths like fish out of water. "Why didn't you just tell me? How long has this been going on?" she asked, easing her wand away from his neck.

After a few seconds of her eyes bouncing between green and blue Draco interrupted. "Allow me, Granger." He looked at them with cold gray eyes and smirked maliciously. "Since fifth year?"

"Fourth," Harry murmured sullenly.

Her eyes widened and she dropped her wand. Her arms suddenly felt like they weighed three times what they really did. She backed up and walked into the dressing room. Sitting down she placed her face in her hands and willed the angry tears away.

Draco watched as the short door shut and heard her plop on the seat inside the stall. He turned back to the two 'moron's' and shook his head.

They didn't know what to say and when they met Draco's arrogance Ron couldn't contain himself. "You can't trust him 'Mione," he called.

"You're saying I can trust you then? At least I know where I stand with him."

Harry groaned miserably and then puffed out his chest. "This isn't over Malfoy," he hissed.

Draco looked back at the door and then back at the wizard who was more trouble than he was worth. "She thinks it is."

They left and Draco walked over to the stall. "Hermione?" He knocked softly and then debated on whether or not he should open the door. In the end her quiet sniffles and rustling of shaking shoulders in new clothes invited him in. He opened the door slowly and peaked inside.

She was sitting with her feet up and her cheek resting on her knees. He sat down beside her, his thigh touching her.

He looked at her and looped his arm around her shoulders. "You know I love being a witch, nothing would ever make me ashamed of being magical, but it's just been such an uphill battle being accepted. His mother never liked me, Harry never listened to me and Ron always told me what I was doing wrong. It's gets a little tiresome, you know?" she asked. "And those are the people that are supposed to love me! Gryffindor folks just thought I was … too much. Too bossy, too brainy, too… whatever," she huffed.

"Too whiny?" he supplied, teasing her.

She smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were no longer cold. "Why are you here Draco? I can't offer you anything. I'm just me."

He'd been asking himself the same question over and over again all flippin day. "I like just you," he answered simply.

He motioned for her to dress back into her regular clothes and he, again signaled the sales witch to put it on his Gringotts account.

She stepped out and the sales witch took the dress to bag it for Hermione. She smiled at Draco and moved to the counter, pulling out her wallet to pay to lady. Draco softly pushed her hand back into her purse. "It's taken care of, Granger," he said gruffly, wondering why exactly he paid for her dresses too.

She looked at him like she hadn't ever seen him before. "Were you always like this?  
_Like what?_

"Like what?

"Sweet and wonderful and good and…"

"Okay, Hermione, please, you're killing me," he said and turned to hide the burning in his cheeks. He walked out and held the door for her while the sales lady gave him a cheeky, knowing smile.

He grunted in irritation and watched the happy little witch flounce out the door with her hair bouncing.

***!***

Hermione was slightly annoyed and very nervous. She'd received an owl from each of her 'friends' bailing out on tonight's outing with her new 'friends'. She knew she would see them the next day as the annual Ministry charity fair was coming soon and they needed to plan the fundraiser for their booth.

She looked at herself in the mirror. It was charmed. "Well? Am I hot-for-teacher sexy?" she asked it. The slightly echoed voice, which sounded remarkably like Severus Snape, spoke back to her. "No," it said.

She huffed in exasperation. "No?"

"No."

Rolling her eyes she asked another question. These mirrors were tricky. "Am I any kind of sexy?"

"Yes."

She nodded slowly. _We're making progress_. "What kind of sexy?"

It made a 'hmmmm' sound as if pondering the types of sexy and which category she fell into. "Glamorous and unapproachable sexy," it said.

Glamorous she could handle, unapproachable was a different story. "Do you mean unapproachable as in get-near-me-and-I'll-hex-you or unapproachable as in she-who-must-be-obeyed?"

"Definitely the latter."

She smiled, pleased with herself and heard the unmistakable pop of Apparition. A moment later she felt the wards shift to allow Draco to approach the door.

He opened the door. _Just like him not to knock_, she thought, but didn't mind.

"Granger!" he shouted from the foyer. Her wards wouldn't let him come any farther into the house without shocking him.

When she made it to the top of the stairs he was shaking his hand as if in pain and looking around her living room.

She cleared her throat and he looked up.

***!***

At precisely 9 Draco Apparated to her house. It was a one floor cottage set in a small outskirt of Surrey. It was pretty, and cozy and screamed Hermione Granger.

He felt the tingle of her wards and decided to walk inside. He knew she was expecting him, but if he caught a glimpse of a partially undressed Hermione, he was okay with that. _More than okay_.

He yelled her name and pushed forward. The shock to his hand vibrated throughout his body and burned his hand. He was shaking the pain away when she cleared her throat.

It was like time stood still when he saw her.

She was standing at the top of the stairs, wearing a dark burnt orange silk dress. It was straight, offering just a whisper of her feminine figure. It fell to mid-thigh, emphasizing her show-stopping legs, making him wonder where they ended.

Her feet were wrapped in gold strappy sandals with a three inch heel.

It was a tank dress, revealing only a part of her rounded, sun kissed shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a classy pony tail; delicious dark waves flowed down her back.

Large gold hoops as earrings rounded the outfit off. It was a perfect ensemble… _she_ was perfect.

He swallowed and regained his cool composure. "So decided against the hot for teacher and went with glam instead?"

She beamed at him and nodded as she came down the stairs.

He wondered if she smelled as earthy as she looked with the colors she'd chosen. "Sexy, Hermione, very sexy," he complimented.

He turned and offered her his elbow. "Ready?"

"Yes," she said still smiling.

She opened her eyes to a warm breeze against her skin. They were standing just outside a club that had a line at least a mile long, waiting to get in.

He read her mind and patted her hand, resting on his arm. "We have a VIW room," he said.

They walked in and straight up the stairs to a large room with windows overlooking the dance floor.

They stood as she walked. Her mother always told her to smile when she entered a room, it put people at ease, but she was at a loss of how to smile when she wasn't at ease. She tried anyway and it felt pained, so she tilted her head in acknowledgment and walked to the bar.

"Can I get anyone anything?" she asked.

Adrian and Theo shook their heads 'no', Marcus was having trouble forming a coherent thought, Blaise held up his near full drink and Draco said, "Brandy."

She nodded and turned the bartender, who was waiting for her order. "Brandy and I'll have four fingers of vodka with lemon on the rocks," she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Four?" he whispered back.

She gave him a pleading expression. "Please?" she asked again. He chuckled and poured hers first, thinking that would give her time to drink some of it before she went off to sit beside the striking looking wizards all currently drooling over her. "Here you go, Miss."

She picked it up. "Thank you," she said and tipped it back, downing it in one go. When he was finished pouring the Brandy, she pushed her now empty glass forward and said, "one more, please."

He looked at the wizards to make sure her secret was kept and nodded to himself before he began to pour… two fingers this time.

"Granger?" Draco called from the plush couch.

She took a quick deep breath. "Coming," she called back. Hermione smiled thankfully at the bartender and grabbed the other drink.

She sat gracefully and focused to make sure she didn't spill her lady parts for the world to see.

"Second one, then?" Theo asked, smirking.

She looked at her drink then back at him with an expression that bordered between maniacal panic and 'how did you know?'. "Gryffindors aren't known for their stealth, Hermione. Feeling a bit more at ease?" he asked.

Adrian and Draco were smirking and Marcus was still expressionless. She nodded and took another sip.

"We're going to play a little game to get to know each other, yeah?" Adrian asked/stated.

She looked around, but no one was giving anything away. "Okay," she said her head starting to spin.

"We each have to reveal something that either no one else knows or only one other person knows," he instructed.

She took another drink and frowned when it ended. She looked in her glass. It had ice and no vodka. "Let me get that for you, Granger," Blaise said, smiling like he was up to something.

"Okay, thank you," she said.

He returned a nanosecond later and cast a Muffliato spell around them. "You go first, Draco," she blurted, and then added, "It has to be during a time after we started Hogwarts."

He looked positively put out. She may be leaning towards drunk, but she hadn't lost her mental faculties just yet.

He sighed. "Irma Pince kissed me sixth year. I was studying late and didn't hear her coming. She twisted my chair and planted a solid one on me." He laughed. "I didn't know what to do, so I sat there and took it. I left right after." He rolled his shoulders in a shiver of distaste.

Hermione's mouth was still open in shock. _Irma Pince, the librarian_? She realized a second later that Adrian, Marcus and Theo were laughing hysterically and Blaise was making a valiant attempt at trying not to laugh. It wasn't working.

"Now you," Blaise told her, piercing her with his indigo eyes.

She opened and closed her mouth in indecision.

They watched her closely, wondering what her revelation was. She steadied her gaze at each of them. "A wizards oath," she said.

"Seriously?" Draco asked.

"I can't risk this going anywhere, but to be honest, I've been dying to tell someone for quite some time."

They all looked at each other and took the oath to not breathe a word of what she was about to say to anyone. They couldn't even talk about it to each other… ever.

She swallowed. "When we were on the run," she looked at them, making sure they each knew what she was talking about, "it was my turn to come back for messages and supplies. We met in a cave near the Forbidden Forest and usually stayed the night. It was Severus who met me that time. He offered me some firewhiskey and told me to relax and sleep; that I would be safe with him there, watching over me." She swallowed another gulp of vodka.

"I wasn't tired, so we started talking. I'd never seen him so… open. We ended up snogging and eventually, during the course of the night, we had sex. He was my first."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Did she just say what I think she said_? That was the general question, rumbling around their minds at the moment as they stared at her in disbelief.

Draco followed that up with a mental _Holy Shite_!

Pucey cleared his throat after she shifted uncomfortably in her comfy chair for the third time. "Severus Snape deflowered you," he confirmed flatly.

She nodded, still uncomfortable with their reaction to her confession.

She stood up and grabbed the edge of the chair after swaying. She was a little unsteady on her feet. "Does anyone want another drink?" she asked, shaking her ice filled glass sans the Vodka. They all nodded in unison. She raised her eye brows and waited for them to tell her what they were drinking.

After a minute of them still shocked into silence she said, "All righty then, Brandy for everyone."

She came back a couple of minutes later to find that they had, thankfully, regained their ability to speak. "You had sex with Snape," Blaise repeated.

She sighed in irritation. "Yes, we've already established that Severus was the first person with who I had sexual relations."

"Who was the unlucky bloke to follow the dark Potions master with the velvety voice?" Theo asked.

She smirked. _That voice_.

She must have zoned out for a moment, because she was jolted out of her reverie when Adrian was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Granger? Earth to Granger."

"Sorry. He's the only one," she said, clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Marcus asked.

"My first and only," she repeated.

Shocked silence… again.

Draco realized they were acting dumb and she was getting annoyed. As he got ready to speak, the DJ made an announcement.

"_**Witches and Wizards, Lords and Ladies, get your singing voices ready! It's KARAOKE NIGHT!"**_

The crowd went wild and the boys started clapping and smiling. Hermione wondered if she had been transported to Bizarro world without her knowledge.

They were practically a twitter with excitement. Theo leaned close to her and spoke softly. "Adrian makes the witches just about melt right there on the floor, when he sings. It's a hoot!" he said, laughing.

_Sweet Circe! They've gone mad... or I have_, she thought, feeling a bit like Alice down the rabbit hole.

She was jarred out of her thoughts when two large hands from two large wizards pulled her up and dragged her down out the door, down the stairs and onto the outskirts of the dance floor.

The DJ huffed in humor when Adrian picked his song. She could hear them mumble, but couldn't make out exactly what was said. She guessed the DJ had cast a Sonorus at some point.

"Adrian Pucey, ladies and gentlemen."

The witches in the crowd swooned and she could hear the faint sighs of distraction at his utter sex appeal, oozing from every pour of his lithe body.

'_If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm_.'

His smooth voice rang out clearly. He was looking at Hermione while he sang the first few lines. Her stomach flip flopped and she sat back against one of the others – Blaise, Theo – one of them, and found herself laughing and clapping at his antics in the center of the floor.

'_You got designer shades, just to hide your face and you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say hey, or remember my name, it's probably cuz you think you're cooler than me_.'

He was standing in front of a pretty blond witch, who was near tears, when he traced her jaw with his finger when he sang the 'remember my name' line. Hermione rolled her eyes and heard Draco yell: Wooooo!

He went on with the song, pausing at different witches, touching and blowing kisses at them, but when he got to the chorus, he sang to Hermione.

'_If I could write you a song, and make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used pull all my tricks, I hope that you like this…_'

The song ended and the witches flocked to Pucey, with his ludicrous good looks. He bowed and said something to the DJ.

"Adrian Pucey with 'Cooler Than Me'. has made a special request for Miss Hermione Granger to come up here and try her hand at pleasing the masses!"

There was a general gasp as wizards and witches started looking around frantically for the war heroine, who was now glaring dangerously at the wizard in question.

_It's a lucky thing that I find him ridiculously sexy._

"That's right folks, the Princess of Gryffindor herself! Hermione Granger, come on up here!"

As Marcus put his large warm hand on the small of her back, pushing her slightly, she gave him a worried, but small smile and let her legs carry her forward.

She heard the whispered whistles and the growls of appreciation from wizards, watching her focus on walking a straight line. Thank goodness Adrian met her half way and held her hand for the remainder of the short journey towards humiliation.

"Weasley and Potter are here so make it good, kitten," he said, winking at her.

She nodded. It was stilted and she blew out a nervous breath. He patted her hand and walked back to the table. "I'm pretty sure once she sobers up, she's going to hex my bollocks off for this," he told the table of friends.

They all nodded in agreement, but sat back and waited with baited breath for her to sing. Marcus was slightly worried that she would embarrass herself horribly and thus kill Pucey instead of just hexing him into a life without children… ever.

They could hear her talking softly to the DJ. When he nodded and gave her the okay to cast the Sonorus, he started the song with a mischievous smile. _Must've been Slytherin_, she thought.

She scanned the crowd and spotted the red head, standing alongside the round glasses. She swallowed as the music began.

'_Get a call on a random afternoon. I pick up and I see it's you. Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you said it's over, it's over, it's over_.

_Heading out cause I'm outta my mind, all my friends are gonna see me tonight. Staying here til the sun starts to rise. And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna._

_Dance hard, laugh hard. Turn the music up now. Party like a rock star! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do anything I have to til I forget about you._

_Jump up, fall down. Gonna play it loud now. Don't care my head's spinning all around now!_

_I swear I'll do anything that I have to til I forget about you_!

She was jumping and dancing. Spinning and pointing towards her former lover, making the group of clubbers shout with praise.

"She can sing, thank Merlin!" Blaise said relieved.

"And she does it well, might I add," Draco added.

"Where'd she get those legs? Sweet Aphrodite, she's hot!" Theo commented.

"Weasley's an idiot," Marcus grumbled, enjoying her song and her dance and her legs.

"You can say that again," Pucey retorted.

"Weasley's an idiot," they all said together.

The song ended and she bowed and jogged, as best she could, being drunk and wearing heels, back to the table. Her face was flushed with excitement and triumph. Picking up the only half-filled glass on the table, she said, "Admit it, you were worried that I would make a fool of myself," she said, laughing and drinking the liquid down.

She coughed at its potency and then shrugged. "This is so much fun!" she declared and then plopped down on Draco's lap, planting a grateful kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much for inviting me out, Draco," she sighed and dropped her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You're very welcome, Granger."

Marcus frowned and felt an irrational urge to pull the sexy witch out of Malfoys lap and onto his. "We invited you as well. Where's our thank you kiss?" he asked.

She looked at him as he pushed the chair back from the table and glanced at his empty lap.

She giggled and hopped off Draco's and onto Marcus'. "Thank you, too, Marcus," she whispered and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the last minute he turned his face and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Her shock wore off rather quickly as his lips coaxed hers. She found herself returning the kiss and heard him breathe heavily through his nose. It was intoxicating. She felt a swell of feminine pride at reducing this large, masculine wizard to jealousy and tender, but passionate kisses.

A minute later, he strengthened his grasp around her waist, and ground his hardened length against her bum.

She moaned and deepened the kiss by sucking on his bottom lip gently.

Adrian turned to say something. Stopping short, he looked at Draco and asked, "What'd I miss? She was giving you a thank you kiss a second ago and now she's snogging the hell out of Flint!"

Draco smirked. "He lured her with promises of empty laps," he answered.

Adrian quirked an eyebrow and turned around to face the snogging pair. *ahem* "Empty lap over here, kitten," he said, motioning with hands to his lap, as if he were a helpless, downtrodden wizard without the warmth of a luscious witch on his lap.

She didn't hear him, so completely entranced in what she was doing, it took a bit of physical manipulation to pull her away from Marcus.

She found herself seated on a smaller frame. He smelled absolutely delicious. She turned to look at Marcus when he growled his irritation at her recent absence.

She looked back at the wizard on who she was now sitting and smiled brightly. "Hi!"

He smiled, like a predator to prey. "Hi," he seduced. "Do I get a kiss too?" he asked innocently. Not waiting for her concession, he lowered his lips to hers and brushed them softly.

Her breath caught and she wiggled a bit from the pooling wetness in her knickers. She felt squooshy from Marcus, and Adrian was not making it any better.

A song came on that perked her interest and she sat up before he could cause her more discomfort with his blatant sexiness.

Blaise saved her from straddling the wizard as he noticed her interest in the song and stood, holding his hand out to her. "Dance, Hermione?" he asked, using her given name. She, again, smiled brightly and took his hand.

They danced closely, pressing their bodies together intimately. "Merlin, Hermione, you are a sexy witch."

"Really?" she asked, chirping.

He chuckled. "Yes, really. Are you drunk?"

She giggled girlishly. "Yep," she said, ending the word with a pop.

She danced with each wizard throughout the night, laughing and having a great time. She couldn't remember ever having this good of a time with anyone.

"Last song, folks. Who's gonna sing it?" the DJ announced.

"Ooh, Me!" She raised her hand and shook it wildly. The DJ laughed and nodded. "Come on up!" he said.

They whispered to each other and he nodded again, smiling. "Hermione Granger, ladies and gentlemen."

"You've created a monster, Pucey," Theo teased.

Adrian huffed in humor. "I suppose so," he said proudly.

The DJ clicked the lights and red siren lights started spinning. It was dark except for the slowly spinning red lights and a soft spotlight trained on her.

She was swaying to the opening tunes. It was erotic and a huge turn on. Her movement was fluid and graceful. Her silk dress shimmered under the light and her skin glowed as a thin sheen of perspiration covered her body sensually. It made every wizard in the club want to reach out and touch her. Her long pony tail swung back and forth and she wondered briefly, before she started singing, if it was frizzy with all in the heat and humidity in the large room.

'_Take a good look at it. Look at it now. May be the last time you have a go round. I'll let you touch it if you like to go down. I'll let you go fur-ther if you take the southern route_.'

"I think I love her," Blaise sighed dramatically, making the rest laugh and nod as they watched her performance intensely.

'_Don't go too fast. Don't go too slow. You've got to let your body flow. I like 'em attentive and I like 'em in control._

_Baby it's yours. All yours. If you want it tonight, I'll give you the red light special all through the night_.'

The figure eight she did with her hips, raising her arm high above her head slowly while she bent her knees and arched her back slightly.

She sang 'Red Light Special' by TLC with a sultry and inviting voice. Draco, for one, wanted to take her up on her off of red light specials… and any other special she cared to bestow upon him.

***!***

The sun was rudely shining through her bedroom window. She shut her eyes tightly and groaned. Her head was pounding and the slight movement she made when she turned made her whimper in pain.

Pulling the covers over her head she breathed deeply in an attempt to keep whatever she had consumed last night in her stomach, where it belonged.

No such luck.

She threw the covers back and ran, bent over, with her hand over her mouth, to the bathroom just in time to flip up the lid on the commode and empty the contents of her stomach.

Just as she flushed the toilet she heard the deep baritone of male chuckling behind her. She turned her head slowly to look at an all too cheerful Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.

"Ugh. What're you two doing here?" she croaked, and returned her forehead to the cool surface of the plaster and then flipped her head back around. She closed her eyes and groaned as the pain hit her, but asked the question anyway. "Did we… uh, did we… sleep together?" she whispered.

More chuckling. "You invited us to breakfast."

"Breakfast," she groaned as the aroma of bacon both enticed and assaulted her senses. She flipped the lid on the toilet once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

She flushed the toilet again and groaned. "Get cleaned up, Hermione. You look like death," Theo told her.

She scowled and they left her alone laughing at her state disrepair.

***!***

Five wizards had completely taken over her kitchen, drinking freshly brewed tea and laughing about last night when the door opened and Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson walked inside.

They ended their conversation abruptly and opted instead to stare wide eyed and slack jawed at the wizards. Pansy was the first to recover and smiled evilly. "So she had a good time then?" It was a question more to Ginny than the wizards staring back uncomfortably, as if they didn't know whether to stand their ground or run for the hills.

Ginny smirked. "I guess so," she said and without any form of greeting, the witches headed towards Hermione's bedroom, snickering.

The wizards all shared a look and then shrugged it off. There was no yelling or hexing so things went better than expected.

***!***

Ginny, with Pansy following closely behind, barged into Hermione's bedroom just in time to catch the witch coming out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her. She had towel dried her hair, but since that same towel was currently covering her body, her hair was wet and dripping.

"You lucky bint," Ginny said as an opening statement.

Pansy was looking at her funny, making Hermione ask, "What?" and then wince as her head rebelled from the clearly spoken word.

"Aren't you sore?"

Ginny snorted and Hermione tried to roll her eyes, but the pounding in her head and the sick feeling wouldn't let her, so she just stared at the brunette with an expression of disbelief.

"I didn't… _we_ didn't," Hermione said. Both girls sighed in disappointment. "Ah, that's too bad. They are yummy!" Ginny said with Pansy nodding her head in violent agreement.

The girls stopped talking when commotion could be heard from the kitchen: yelling and something breaking. All three women ran from the room and into the kitchen to find Slytherin vs. Gryffindor once again, in her kitchen. The uninvited Harry and Ron were poised in battle ready position with wands drawn against the five _invited_ guests.

Hermione wanted to vomit from the energy extolled to get from her room to here, but she needed to calm the situation first.

The shouting stopped when the witches appeared. Marcus tilted his head and sat down in the chair. She was holding her towel together with one hand. It was bunched just over her right breast. The split of the too small towel revealed her bare thigh all the way up to her hip and a flash of the curve of her waist. He could clearly see the smooth skin that sloped softly into her bum.

She was breathing heavy and looked a little green. He decided to end her pain by lifting the vial of Hangover potion he brewed for them all and nudged the hand holding the towel together.

She looked at the purple liquid and let out a grateful sob. "You are a prince," she said, taking the potion and downing it quickly. When she tilted her head back to drink it raised the towel to just below her quim. This effective diffused the situation and had all of her invited guests re-holstering their wands and appraising her appreciatively.

"Anything for you, Princess," Marcus replied.

Pansy and Ginny looked at each other silently noting the deep timber Marcus' voice took on when he responded to their friend.

Theo, being Theo, walked over and draped an arm around the half-naked witch in greeting. "Feeling better, love?" he asked his hair falling boyishly over one eye.

"Much," she said, smiling back at him. She reached up and brushed the soft hair away from his forehead so he could see.

A second later she realized that they certainly weren't alone and that that was quite a familiar gesture.

_What in Merlins name is going on? _

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me," she said, falling deeper into his slate gray eyes.

He smiled and kissed her on her cheek, breaking the trance. "S'okay love. I like it when you touch me."

Her stomach flip flopped for what had to be the hundredth time during the short getting-to-know-you phase of her relationship with these five *yummy* wizards.

She cleared her throat and frowned at herself.

Ron and Harry had been silent up until now, but Ron could not contain his fury any longer. "You whore!" he hissed.

Theo, who was casually leaning against her, tensed with anger. Marcus who was now standing looked fit to maim, at the very least. Draco and Blaise frowned and fingered their wands and Adrian smiled menacingly… er sneered, at them. He stayed seated, but had his wand already out.

It was Ginny who reacted most violently. With a loud slap across his face, she clenched her teeth and growled, "You don't get to call her names you prick!"

Visibly shaken by his sisters' assault, Harry took up the cause. "Truth hurts, Gin. Look at her. She walks out of her bedroom barely dressed, to five wizards, who look awfully comfortable here. We saw her last night, hanging all over them. What I don't understand is why they're still interested. Surely she isn't that good," he spat.

"Not that you would know, Potter. Or you Weasley," Pansy stated in a no nonsense tone. It was calm and quiet, but was heard clearly amidst the havoc.

They were silent and Hermione took the opportunity to speak from under the arm of Theo and above the shoulder of Marcus. Sandwiched in between the two wizards, she felt invincible. _Strange feeling_, she thought. She'd never felt that way when she was with Harry and Ron.

"My comings and goings are no longer your concern. What're you doing here any way?" she asked.

Ron was grinding his teeth. Harry huffed and answered. He was uncomfortable, but figured she wasn't budging. "We wanted to …"

While Harry got his bearings, Draco noticed the Weasel leering at Hermione. Leering as in what a straight wizard does to a good looking witch, as in what he does to Hermione. Weasley wasn't supposed to be looking at her like that... and then it dawned on him.

Harry was still stumbling over his words so Draco conveyed the message for him. "You want her… sexually; both of you. A triad, then?"

Hermione whipped her now clear head around to face Harry, as he had stopped speaking and was turning scarlet under the scrutiny and truth of Draco's words. "Is that true?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. "We miss you, 'Mione."

"We didn't realize how much until last night. Please come back. We're sorry about everything," Harry pleaded.

Hermione was dumbstruck.

Adrian hoped with every ounce of his being that she wouldn't accept their 'apology'.

Ginny wasn't sure and Pansy was ready to hex them one last time even if Hermione did accept. They were arseholes and nothing would change that in her mind.

All eyes turned to Hermione when she started to laugh. Not loudly, but chuckling to herself. Marcus laid a heavy hand on her thigh, his fingers circling around to the crease of her bum. He squeezed and met her eyes. "All right, Princess?"

She liked the way his hand felt on her skin. She didn't want him to move it, so she grasped his with her free hand and kept it in place.

Still chuckling she looked up. "You started off an apology with calling me a whore? You only just realized that you missed me last night? My feelings haven't mattered the entire time we've known each other and they still don't. You've just now realized that I play some kind of role in your lives that you find valuable, but really, _**I **_don't matter to you." Her voice was steady and deeper than normal.

Theo squeezed her shoulder as she was shaking with rage at their audacity. "Get out," she hissed.

Marcus was so turned on that he let his fingers inch up close enough to feel the heat emanating from between her legs. He was watching her reaction and Blaise was watching Marcus.

Blaise liked what Marcus was doing and was eager to find out how Hermione would react. He had shared witches before, with all five of these wizards, but he hadn't ever been emotionally involved. He _liked_ Hermione. He didn't want to see her hurt and he didn't like the fact that her 'best friends' felt that it was all right to come in here and demand she comply with what they wanted. She wasn't just a witch to him. _FUCK_! He screamed mentally, _this was not good_!

Ron and Harry slumped their shoulders in defeat, but before they left Ron spoke once more. "They won't stay Hermione. None of them will. In the end you'll just be some washed up witch who used to be someone. Even Ginny and Parkinson, here," He sneered her name. "Will have found someone, but you won't. You're just some bossy know-it-all swot, who doesn't know when to shut up!" he shouted and took a loud breath surprised at his own outburst.

Marcus had dropped his hand and was standing. Draco and Blaise had moved closer to her. Adrian was thinking of hexes, but was beaten to the punch when Hermione focused on Ron and whispered, "Morsus."

He wailed in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Hermione, what did you do?" Harry yelled, pulling Ron's head onto his lap. "Shhh Ron, what hurts?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Everything!"

Hermione was getting angrier with his loud cries and fisted her hands at her sides. "Morsus," she said again, more firmly.

More screams.

Draco couldn't take it anymore and cast a Silencio spell over Ron.

"Hermione, you're not killing him are you?" Ginny asked, biting her lip anxiously.

Hermione seemed to come out of whatever haze she was in and blinked her eyes at her long-time friend. "No. Finite," she said, ending his pain.

He was sweaty and tears were still streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn't in pain any more. "Get out," she repeated.

This time they scrambled to leave her home.

Once they sat down, Blaise walked to stand in front of her. "Where's your wand, love?" he asked.

She just looked at him, scared and confused. "In… in my room," she answered.

He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap; it was becoming habit now with these wizards. Their lap, her seat. He tugged the towel together at the ends to keep her covered. "What was the spell, Hermione?" Draco asked. He was kneeling at her side.

"Morsus. Pain," she said still not believing she was able to cast wandlessly and have the spell be that effective.

"I've heard my parents speak of it before. My mother said it's almost as bad as the Cruciatus. It had fallen out of favor with older wizards due to the quick recovery time. It's not classified as an Unforgiveable," Theo informed.

They all looked concerned, and Hermione felt strange: powerful and tired and hungry and … "I need to get dressed," she said, standing.

She looked at each wizard with darkened eyes. Licking her lips she took Marcus' hand and pulled him with her to 'get dressed'.

They all watched in stunned silence as she took him with her. He was looking back at them confused, but didn't resist her.

She shut the door and dropped her towel. "On your knees, Marcus," she rasped.

He dropped immediately and she walked to stand in front of him. His nostrils flared in an effort to smell her. He leaned closer to the bare lips between her legs.

He met her eyes with his own charcoal gaze. "Put your mouth on me," she ordered quietly. "Make me come."

He did as he was told *with pleasure*.

Grasping her hips, he pulled her forward and then walked her back to the bed, where he pushed her down (still on his knees).

He parted her lips and drew her swollen bud into his mouth, sucking gently. It didn't take much to bring her climax as she tensed and tangled her small hands in his hair with only a few strokes of his tongue. "Yes, Marcus. Oh, Yes!"

He was so hard, he just wanted to plunge into her tight folds and stay there forever, but she sat up and was watching him.

His mouth was still wet from her juices. She fell to her knees in front of him and pulled him down for a kiss. She consumed him and he felt dizzy with desire. "Show me, Marcus. Show me what you do when you're alone," she said. It was so quiet he had to strain to hear her, but once he did, he almost ripped the button of his denims, trying to open the fly.

He wrapped his hand around his large cock and stroked himself, his eyes never leaving hers. She reached down and touched herself at the same time. Raised up on her knees, she spread them apart and delved her fingers inside, pulling out and pushing back in. Her mouth was open, as was his, and together they came with labored breathing and pleasurable mewling sounds.

She noticed a splatter of white matter on her hand. She lifted it up and licked it off her skin. If Marcus could've, he would've come again, so erotic was her action.

He cast a cleansing charm on himself and her, then righted his denims and looked up to find her sleeping comfortably under her sheets.

He kissed her temple and walked out to face the masses.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Marcus walked out of the bedroom slightly dazed and a lot confused.

Conversation stopped when he entered. "What happened? Because that was not the Hermione Granger from last night or from work or from Hogwarts," he said still reeling from his mind blowing orgasm.

"Did you…?" Blaise asked his tone sharper than he intended.

Marcus shook his head, but Blaise noticed the flushed quality of his skin and the dilated eyes. "Not exactly," he amended.

Ginny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is there any more tea?" she asked, sitting at the newly expanded table.

Draco poured her a cup and sat with the rest of them to listen to the explanation. He had a few questions, this was but one.

"Where to start," she said, and then looked around at the varied sets of eyes, waiting for her to begin. "I don't know what happens, but she's done this before. It's like her magic takes over and does what it feels is right. She says that she's aware, but helpless to make it stop. The last time she said she wasn't even sure she wanted to stop."

"What happened last time?" Adrian asked.

"Remember Antonin Dolohov?"

They all nodded somewhat hesitantly. "Did any of you hear any rumors as to his disappearance?" she asked.

"I heard they found his family ring, attached to his finger, but that's it," Marcus said.

Ginny nodded. "During Hermione's fifth year, when Umbridge had taken over Hogwarts, Harry had a vision that his Godfather, Sirius Black, was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries for information on where the globe that held the prophecy was located.

Harry ignored Hermione's warning that it could be ruse and went off half-cocked. Well we followed not wanting Harry to go alone. Death Eaters came after us, because it was a ruse and we ended up in the Veil room dueling. Death Eaters were able to get the upper hand and Dolohov had taken Hermione. He cursed her and held her while your father, Draco, was attempting to talk Harry into giving him the globe. It was right before the Order came to rescue us."

"He dropped that stupid globe. We were tortured for hours for that blunder," Draco said bitterly.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "I don't think it was an accident, Malfoy. I think he dropped it on purpose, so that Bellatrix couldn't take it back to Voldemort *cringe*."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked in an accusing manner.

"I watched him. He had it in his hands. It didn't slip out, he let go of it."

"We were tortured. I thought I was going mad," he said, his voice broken and sad.

Pansy hugged him and Ginny placed a tender hand on his forearm. "Can you imagine if you-know-who would've got a hold of it? We wouldn't be sitting here today. It would be hell on earth," she said.

He nodded.

"So Hermione," Blaise said, breaking the mood and getting back on track.

"Right. Two years later when the Ministry fell, they went on the run and ended up in London. Antonin and Rowle found them at a deli and attacked them. Luckily they bested the two, but Ron said Hermione turned quiet and just stared at Dolohov. Before they could leave she cast an Obliviate on them and then Apparated Harry, Ron, herself _and_ Dolohov to some field where she whispered a Reducto spell. It blew him to bits. Then she Accio'd his ring finger and vanished it to the Ministry.

They said she walked around like a zombie for days. It wasn't until she came back from getting supplies that she was her old self again."

"Blue Mage," Marcus whispered, frowning. "It's not possible."

Blaise was looking at him like he was crazy. "They're myths. A fairy tale our parents told us at bedtime," he explained, but he was already giving the theory some merit.

"A Muggle born?" Draco asked.

"The stories don't ever specify the parentage of the Mage, only the traits," Theo said, latching onto the train of thought.

Ginny was completely baffled. "Blue Mage?"

This time Draco explained. "They are powerful witches, true warriors of the magical world. They were said to be gifted by the virgin Goddess Athena herself. Though, the Mages were not virgins, it was said that to keep her warriors connected to the mortal world, Athena allowed them to have lovers. Usually Blue Mage magic seeks wizards with parallel magic," he said.

"Parallel magic?" Pansy asked, wondering why she hadn't ever been told about Blue Mage's.

"Wizards of a similar make-up; magic aligned with hers."

"You keep saying wizard-s, plural," Ginny pointed out.

Adrian took up where Draco left off. "Her magic is too powerful for her to be satisfied by only one wizard. Each wizard she chooses suits a purpose; fills a gap that she perceives as her weakness."

"So her magic just takes action?" Pansy asked, thinking about dark and light.

Reading into her question, Marcus answered, "The magic is not light or dark. It just is. It acts in defense of the attacked. Athena intended for Blue Mages to work objectively. To assess situations and act accordingly."

Blaise nodded. "It's probably why she used a lesser spell to teach the Weasel a lesson instead of the Cruciatus curse. He'll make a full recovery with no lasting side-effects."

"Why haven't I ever been told of these bedtime stories?" Ginny asked as Pansy looked on interestedly.

The wizards looked at each other. "It's a wizards tale. You're told about some knight in shining armor, who will come sweep you off your feet. He'll ride in on a white steed and save you from the evil queen," Blaise said and then shrugged. "We're told about the Blue Mage who will choose us above all others, making us powerful and invincible. Our family lines will stand proud with children the Blue Mage will bear."

"Huh," Pansy said. "Who knew?"

Theo was shaking his head again. "There hasn't been a Blue Mage for ages," he said.

"That we know of," Draco added. "I know just who to ask."

***!***

Hermione woke up and realized that it had happened again. It was becoming more frequent. She could hear the voices of her friends, old and new, in the kitchen talking. She threw on loose pink pajama pants that tied just below her hips and a white tank top.

She conjured a parchment and quill, scratching an urgent note.

***!***

_Severus,_

_It's happened again._

_Hermione_.

He read the parchment and sighed. The first time this happened he had taken her virginity. He closed his eyes and remembered the most cherished night of his life.

*_**flashback**_*

'Professor Snape.'

'Miss Granger. You look tired. I've made a pallet for you. Drink this and rest a while.'

After trying to sleep for an hour, she got back up and sat by the fire next to him.

'Miss Granger?'

'I can't sleep. How are you, Professor?' her voice was flat and her eyes were tired.

'As well as can be expected, I suppose.'

He felt drawn to her. She looked tense. His body moved as if it were free from his will, moved behind her to massage her shoulders. Her body was warm and the skin on the nape of her neck was soft. He inhaled and caught scent of the earthy green pine of the tall trees in the forest. His mind seemed to cloud with her presence and his reservations left him with only desire for the young witch.

Somewhere along the lines of his attempt at reducing her tension she had turned to face him with an expectant expression; one of wonder and need. 'Professor?' she asked.

Under the same trance she rose up to meet him half way. He could only focus on her near black eyes, looking into the depth of his darkened soul. 'It's not dark, Professor. You're the light, open and noble. The defender,' she'd said right before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. She tasted of freshly squeezed lemon and he'd wished he had had time to shower earlier.

'Please, Professor, I need you.'

Her small urgent voice filled with raw desire sparked him into action. He picked her up and stood in one graceful movement. He laid her down on the pallet and took time to disrobe. He wanted her to see exactly what she was asking. He was not handsome or unmarred. His skin was scarred and pale. His body was thin and wiry. His hair was dank and his nose was hooked.

She was peering into his soul. What she was a beautiful wizard, who had been through hell and back, all for the greater good. His body was strong and roped with muscle. His hair was silky and begged to have a feminine hand tangled up in it in the throes of passion. His eyes, nose and mouth were part of him and he was able to see through her eyes. He was beautiful to her.

She smiled at him from where she was sitting when she knew that he knew that she thought the world of him. He cast a simple Divesto spell, undressing the both of them with a haste he hadn't felt for a woman since he was a sixth year.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Pale skin, smooth and begging to be touched. Her breasts were small, pert and perfect and the dark thatch of trimmed hair at the juncture of thighs had his mouth watering.

He pleasured her every way he knew how before entering her with a firm thrust. He shook with lust and the need to climax, but he held steady until she adjusted to his size. 'Hermione?'

She hissed. 'You feel so good. Move. Let me feel more of you,' she said.

He began the steady climb to paradise. Pushing in and pulling out, whispering compliments and sweet words of appreciation in her ear.

Her breathy moans and encouraging inner-wall pulses, which gripped his erection like a vise, drove them over the edge, falling from heaven in each other's arms.

They'd fallen asleep, her last words being: thank you. He felt her place a last kiss to his temple before he met the sandman for an extended stay. It was the first full nights rest he'd had in years. He woke the next morning, feeling revived and refreshed and alone.

He'd never felt guilt at taking what she willingly gave and he never felt regret. He knew that she didn't either.

*_**end flashback**_*

They'd owled frequently in secret. She told him what happened and how she had felt renewed afterwards.

After the war he had done research on what could have possibly provoked him to take leave of his senses. He was the very definition of will power and for him to abandon those strict morals was completely out of character.

Now, she needed answers and he would be there to provide them to her.

***!***

The pop of Apparition alerted the group to a visitor. Draco sighed in relief and got up to open the door. "Fa… Uncle Severus?" he asked, confused by the man's appearance.

Another pop of Apparition revealed the man who Draco was expecting. "Father."

He let the elder wizards inside and turned to face Hermione waiting at the foot of the stairs. "Severus," she said, smiling warmly.

A brighter smile graced her features when Lucius made his presence known behind the other. "Lucius," she said, greeting the elder Malfoy with an equally warm smile.

She knew that they would tell her what she needed to know and felt an immediate sense of relief and excited anticipation. She did the only thing she could do; offer refreshment. "Tea?"

Draco snorted and shook his head. "We're in the kitchen anyway, come," he beckoned his father and Godfather to follow.

She had extended the table and motioned for them to sit. Luckily one of the ever present wizards offered her his lap and there she sat on Theos' lap with Blaise right behind her, running his fingers through her hair.

Severus smirked and sipped at the freshly brewed tea.

"What do you know?" Severus asked.

Adrian spoke. "Blue Mage has been bandied about," he said, watching Lucius and Severus closely. They were skilled Slytherin through and through, so he noted no reaction.

Lucius looked at Hermione. "Have you heard the term, Miss Granger?"

"No. Is that what these …episodes are; Blue Mages?"

"It's what you are, Hermione. _You_ are a Blue Mage," Severus said.

"Warriors of the wizarding world. They fight for the wronged, defend against the oppressive nature of darkness," Lucius added.

"Why are they told to us as bedtime stories when we're children? Myth's." Blaise asked.

Severus shook his head. "No. Though, there hasn't been a known Blue Mage since the founders' time, there could have been more. They were hunted and forced to breed. Many chose death over being held captive to one mate. They aren't a myth."

Since they were in a talkative mood, Hermione decided to take advantage and ask everything she wanted to know. "I feel a … uh, well, I feel strongly attracted to more than one wizard at the moment," she said, blushing.

Adrian, Draco, Blaise, Marcus and Theo all smirked and were pants at trying to hide their mirth.

Lucius was quite proud that his son had been chosen. "Blue Mages were gifted by the Goddess Athena," he said.

"But she was a virgin, and I'm …not," she said the last, looking pointedly at Severus. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, but didn't ask.

"It was because of that fact that she allowed her warriors lovers. They did the work that most wizards and witches couldn't, fighting through strife, blood, sweat, death and mortal peril. She needed to ensure they didn't lose their humanity. She wanted them to always be compassionate towards the human condition. In order to do that she knew they needed to feel love, to remain connected, to be cherished and treated tenderly," Severus explained.

"Why more than one?" Pansy asked.

"Blue Mages are powerful magical beings. Not one wizard can be everything a Blue Mage needs. Each wizard she chooses serves a purpose, satisfies a need in her."

"How will I know? Is it for life?" Hermione asked, wondering where that put Severus in her life.

"How do you feel around these young men?" Severus asked, knowing what she was thinking.

She blushed and smiled, giggled slightly and bit her lower lip, coyly. Lucius and Severus nodded, smiling. "With each of them?"

"Yes," she whispered, embarrassed and nervous that they would laugh or reject her.

Draco and Adrian were watching the emotions cross her pretty face. They felt pride and were immensely flattered that she chose them, but even more than that, they wanted her. Everything about her intrigued them, even before they knew what she was.

In a few short days, she had ingrained herself into their hearts after years of not glancing one another's direction.

"Why now?" Draco asked.

"She was young and her magic had satisfied itself with the friendship, however dysfunctional, with Potter and the Weasley boy. When her Mage first assumed control, her soul needed more than the paltry insults of a seventeen year old boy. It kept her in a state of surreal depression. It was fulfilled by the devotion and care of an …experienced wizard," Severus said, watching her smile at him.

He tilted his head in respectful acknowledgement. He loved her, but her magic had chosen. Serving as guidance for her would give him great contentment. Though, truth be told, he would jump at becoming her lover should she ask.

Lucius answered her second question. "Yes, Miss Granger, your magic mates for life. If these wizards are your chosen and they accept, they won't leave your side. They will love you until death do part you," he told them, looking at each of the younger wizards, and then added. "They will _want_ to do this. It's your magic's that decide; your very essence that is drawn to one another."

Severus got up and walked to her side. She stood as he approached and heard Marcus growl under his breath. She also felt Theo and Blaise tense at his proximity. Severus took her hands in his and met her warm brown eyes with his onyx. "They are your protectors, Hermione. They will love you, challenge you, argue with you, soothe you, comfort you and - pleasure you. Let them," he advised.

She blushed again and smiled when he said pleasure. Nodding, she wasn't sure what was next. Ginny asked the next question. "What about babies?"

"What about them?" Lucius asked.

"Is she supposed to have _all_ of their babies?" Pansy clarified.

"She can have however many she wants and by whomever she wants. It's her decision. Blue Mages have the ability to determine conception," Lucius informed, hoping she would have many Malfoy babies. It was a selfish thought, but he was a selfish man, no need to dwell on it.

"This is a lot to process," Hermione said. "Are there any tomes or texts that I can read?"

Draco snorted. _There she is!_ He thought. _The book-worm's back in town, ladies and gents_.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione scolded with humor in her eyes.

His head shot to his fathers. "Can Blue Mages read their chosens' minds too?"

Lucius was about to answer, but Hermione interrupted, "Who said you a chosen?"

He frowned. "I'm not?" He sounded heartbroken and she couldn't continue the mean-spirited banter. "Of course you are. You were the first, I suspect," she added quietly.

"I don't know if she can read your mind, but it stands to reason that since her magic reached out to yours, she can sense your moods; or will be able to eventually," Lucius said.

"I know of one text that existed. It was a diary of the last known Blue Mage." Severus looked at Lucius in unspoken agreement.

She perked up and squeezed Theo's knee, readjusting her position on his lap. He shifted for her and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. Like a new sparkly bobble, her attention was diverted for a split second to Theo's plump pink lips.

She kissed him softly, taking his bottom lip between hers. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Focus, kitten." Adrian's voice came across loud and clear and patient.

She pulled away and smiled at Theo. She tilted her head in question.

He knew what she was asking, seeing the worry and uncertainty in her eyes, he rubbed her nose with his and whispered, "I'd be honored, love."

Severus cleared his throat and raised his eye brows. "Oh right, the diary. Can we get it?" she asked.

"The last I knew of, it was a Lestrange family heirloom," Severus said.

Lucius nodded. "I can get it. Bella altered the wards to grant access to Narcissa during the war. She died before she could get back and change them again."

Theo had pulled her closer and she was now sitting on his growing erection. He was whispering to her, but his lips weren't moving. She wasn't looking at him and she could hear his murmurings.

"I love you. I want you. I love you. I want you." He was saying it over and over again. In fact if she focused, she could hear Adrians smooth voice clearly. "My kitten. My kitten. Want, want, want…"

And Draco, "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." His heart was aching to be next to her.

Marcus was basic and possessive, "Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine." He was saying, his eyes piercing her, but not physically.

Blaise was physically touching her so from him she heard something akin to purring. It was a pleasant feeling, but his need to touch her and be next to her was powerful.

"Hermione?" Severus asked for the second time.

"I can hear them," was the last thing she said before she fell into Blaise's arms, still seated on Theo's lap.

Lucius stood and felt a shift in magic. "Can you feel that?" he asked.

Draco answered. "I could hear her… in my mind."

Severus and Lucius looked around. Powerful indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

***!***

Blaise, with her limp body cradled in his arms, looked around for a moment and walked her to the couch in front of the small fireplace, in the sunroom, off the kitchen. He placed a light blanket over her and a put a pillow under her head.

"You don't want to put her in bed?" Pansy asked, thinking it strange that he would keep her within ear shot.

He sat back down without answering her and looked to Lucius and Severus for advice, guidance… _something_.

It was Draco who answered. "He wants to be able to see her. So do I," he added in a quieter voice.

Pansy thought of something silly and decided to ask. "Are there any other colors?"

Severus gave her a disapproving looks; one he reserved for first years in order to keep them in line for the remaining six.

She balked.

Although Lucius was inclined to agree with Severus and his expression, he answered her question. "Just the Blue Mage."

Lucius and Severus shared another secret look. "What is that?" Theo asked his tone sharp and his gray eyes bouncing back forth between the two men.

"What is what, Mr. Nott?" Severus asked, looking anything but innocent.

"That look you two exchanged," Draco clarified his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Lucius stiffened and inhaled. "Like everything in the world, there must be balance," he began.

None of the wizards liked where this was going. "Paladins," answered Severus. "Paladins are the dark to their light, or light to their dark as the situation may call. Whichever role they play, they are always in opposition of the Blue Mage. They are warriors as well, though their methods throughout time have been questionable at best."

"They were instruments of Hades, given to mortals who sold their souls for power, Galleons, love, etc. They made an appearance in recent history as the foremost warriors of Charlemagne's court. They represented the Christian martial valor against the Saracen hordes," Lucius explained to his captive audience.

An errant thought pervaded Severus' mind_, if they only would've been this attentive during Hogwarts, we'd be advising heads of State instead of a bunch of grown up dunderheads_. His mind eased a bit as he may have thought a bit harshly. Dunderhead's was a strong word, but he couldn't think of a more appropriate word at the moment, so he didn't try.

Lucius continued, "as well as, in more recent times, make an attempt to eradicate the wizarding world from tainted blood." He may have mumbled that last bit.

Fortunately for them, _**un**__fortunately_ for him, Ginny was good with mumble-speak, growing up with six brothers did that for a person, and she clarified. "Are you saying that Voldemort *_cringe_* was a Paladin?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, he was; a particularly powerful one. Paladins were also referred to as the Twelve Peers. _He_ was not accompanied by another Paladin. His …campaign was crafted from the desire for power, but it was a solitary movement. The Death Eaters were wizards and witches he recruited. They weren't of any special blood or higher power."

"Does that make Harry a Paladin, too?" Ginny asked.

Both Lucius and Severus shook their heads. "No. It was as simple as his mothers' love that protected him. It didn't even have to be him who killed He-who-must-not-be-named. That was all Dumbledore tripe," Severus spat.

Lucius turned so quickly his hair fluttered. "What do you mean? There was the prophecy."

Severus sighed sadly. "Dumbledore placed Sybill under the Imperious curse. I didn't know until the war was over and Albus dead."

Lucius dropped his head back and closed his eyes. "Manipulative old fool!"

"You mean you or father could have killed Vol… Voldemort *_shock_* and any time?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded. "I thought of all the times that I walked in while _he_ was sleeping. I could have cast a quick Diffindo and sliced his head clean off."

"But his Horcruxes," Adrian reminded.

Lucius opened his eyes and faced the suave wizard. "It would have given us time to find them and rid the world of his rubbish. It took him fifteen years to return after his body was destroyed the first time."

"Well he's gone for good now. Thanks in part to Hermione, who, with the morons, found the Horcruxes and destroyed them all," Pansy said.

Silence descended for a moment as all of them processed the discussion and new information.

"Why did she pass out?" Blaise asked, looking over at his witch. _His_ witch.

"My guess is that she was trying to do too much too fast. Her body was tired already from your evening out," Severus raised a fatherly eyebrow to each boy and then continued. "Then she focuses so intently that she not only is able to hear your inner most thoughts in regards to her, but she projects her thoughts onto you. Quite a feat, considering it happened in less than a minute with enough force of magic to alert Lucius and me of the shift."

"Blue Mages aren't illegal or anything, are they?" Ginny asked, hoping they didn't think her stupid.

"Of course not. It's not like she chose to have this extra power or something," Theo said dismissively, but then paused and looked to Lucius for confirmation. What he read on the elder's face was not encouraging.

"Not illegal, no, but once identified the Ministry will probably want to keep track of her comings and goings," Lucius said somberly.

Pansy frowned and looked at her former potions professor. "How will they identify her as a Blue Mage? It's not like they'll take our word for it," she asked.

"She and Kingsley are friends, correct?" Lucius asked.

Severus nodded.

"Then it may be as simple as them testing her blood to confirm."

"Why is it any of their business anyway?" Marcus asked irritated beyond belief that the Ministry thought that they could lay a hand on one hair on her head.

After Grindelwald and Voldemort, they won't be caught with their pants down again. Both wizards were powerful and Voldemort a Paladin. The Ministry knew about his status when he started at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had him tested. The upper echelon had assumed that because there was no Blue Mage to provoke him that he would be harmless; act as a normal wizard would.

They won't let that happen again," Severus said.

Lucius nodded. "She already has a file. She's a Muggle born witch with an extraordinary grasp on the inner workings of spells and magic in general: brewing complicated potions in second year, successfully casting an Obliviate on an adult pureblood wizard; unheard of, unless the witch or wizard is gifted by the Gods. We fear what we don't understand. You're chosen by her magic to be close to her," Lucius said and then looked at Ginny and Pansy, "and you are her friends. Imagine if you didn't know her that well, but you knew what she was. How would you feel, knowing that her magic was policing your every move? Fearful. Angry. Jealous?" he finished.

Severus nodded in agreement. "She'll be shunned initially, and it will be you that will help her stay connected."

Ginny smiled suddenly. "My mum is going kill Ron for acting this way towards her once she finds out 'Mione's a Blue Mage! She's already going to be ticked off that he treated the regular Hermione this way, but …" She looked at Severus and gave him a brilliant smile. "I'll see you later." She walked to the door and Apparated to the Burrow.

***!***

"MUM!" Ginny yelled.

Molly came bustling out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She stopped. She recognized that look on her daughters face.

She smiled and walked to the kitchen, following her mother. They sat down with tea and sweet pumpkin muffins.

"You'll never guess, mum," Ginny teased with a smile.

***!***

Marcus turned to Pansy once Ginny left. "Do you usually visit on Saturday mornings?"

Pansy shook her head. "No. We planned to discuss the Ministry charity event with Hermione."

Theo perked up. "What are you guys doing?"

Pansy smiled. "Kissing booth," she chirped.

Lucius and Severus smirked. Not because it was a 'cute idea', but because the wizards, Hermione's chosen, scowled, growled, frowned, and grumbled. There was no way they would let another wizard kiss Hermione; not in a million years.

Pansy felt the mood darken. "What are you guys doing?"

"We decided to go all in with our two sections and duel," Adrian answered as he rose and walked to where the sleeping with lay.

"Who's doing the kissing?" Draco asked, turning the conversation back to what the girls were planning.

She gave him a saucy smile. "Me, Ginny, Astoria and Daphne. We were going to try and talk Hermione into it as well," she said.

"No," Blaise, Theo and Draco said in unison.

Pansy snorted in response. "I bet she'll want to make that decision."

She was glared at for her trouble and responded by sticking her tongue at all of them. She'd grown up with all of them; she could act as childish as she wanted. Draco pushed her for her antics and she found purchase with the end of Adrians chair just before she fell on her bum.

The wizards chuckled and focused back on Severus and Lucius.

They stood. "Let us know if she needs anything," Severus said and turned to Lucius. They exchanged a silent communication and, with a nod, left the home.

Marcus made a face. "It's creepy when they do that."

"Have her owl me and Gin when she's ready," Pansy said, walking out the door.

The wizards looked at each other. "Sooo, what does this mean for us? Are we accepting this 'chosen' thing?" Theo asked, knowing he had already.

Adrian stood and bent forward to pick up Hermione. "I'm in," he said quietly, looking at her peaceful slumber. He was cradling her.

Just then he felt a tingle of magic; it was foreign to him, but comfortable. She hmmm'd in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. Mental flashes of her and him in very intimate positions, her screaming his name, him feeling more satisfied and fulfilled than he ever had in his life washed over him. When his mind cleared he blinked his eyes and faced his friends. He was about to tell them what happened, but the small voice from the small body echoed in his ear. "Will you take me to bed, Adrian?" she asked.

She had actually spoken. Her warm brown eyes were opened and watching him. He nodded and carried her to her bedroom, where he kicked the door shut with his foot and laid her down. "Stay with me?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone," she said. She was being truthful, though she didn't understand why she didn't want to be alone. She was usually fine with alone-time.

"Of course, kitten."

He toed off his shoes and started to crawl into bed, but she stopped him. "Take your shirt off," she said.

He paused at her request/order, and then complied, revealing sinewy muscle, defined armed and strong abs. When he slid in beside her she, again, noted how delicious he smelled. She nuzzled his neck as he turned to face her.

"If you keep doing that, kitten, you won't be getting any sleep," he said, teasing.

She pressed her body against his and nuzzled some more. "Promise?" she whispered, nipping at his earlobe.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and breathed in her scent. He rolled them onto her back and pushed his hardening length between her legs. His stubble was tickling the sensitive skin at her neck and shoulder. He placed butterfly kisses on her collarbone, shoulder, the swell of her breast and finally licked the pebbled bud of her nipple through the thin shirt.

She pulled her shirt off and let him look at her as she lay back down. "Beautiful," he said. "Do you want me, Adrian?" she asked.

It was a dumb question. He hadn't ever wanted anyone more than he wanted her. He could feel himself being consumed by her and wondered if later on in his life he would feel lost with out her.

"Yes, kitten. I do."

"I want you too. Will you stay?" she asked.

He knew she wasn't just asking him to stay a few hours, she was asking for him to accept her as a Blue Mage; as _his_ Blue Mage.

"For as long as you want me." He kissed her then. It seamed to seal the bond between the two. They both felt tingling and shutters and when they pulled away he could see what she was seeing. How she saw him.

He pulled off her knickers and pajama pants while she tugged and pushed off is trousers.

He felt love, pure and unconditional. It was everything: sensual, playful, heavy, light, soothing, abrasive and present. As the feeling intensified he saw in his mind's eye, white energy. It was hot and attractive. He chose that moment to plunge inside her tight passage, making her grip his shoulders harder.

She dropped her knees to the side, parting her legs for him and bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.

She was breathless. He filled her so fully that she couldn't breathe. "Ride me," he said, flipping them over so that he was looking up at her.

She moved slowly, forward and back. He cupped her breasts and watched her arch her back, pressing her breasts more fully into his palms.

It was almost too much for him. The squeeze of her tight passage, the heat of her skin, the perfection of her breasts, the responsiveness she displayed at his every touch and breath and whispered word.

"Adrian!" she called. She felt the pressure build in the pit of her stomach just as his hand slid down to place a flat hand over her lower abdomen, teasing and warm.

"Let go, kitten. Let me see you," he said.

She fell apart on top of him, his hand never moving from her stomach. Her walls clamped down on him and he found it too much as her body forcibly milked his seed from him.

He grunted and panted and squeezed her breast, riding the wave of pleasure. He felt like he was drowning; couldn't breathe.

She fell on his chest her body still trembling from the high. He gulped air and wrapped his arms around her to hold there.

"I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled.

He huffed in humor and loosened his arms. He realized, as he was floating down, that he couldn't wait to have babies, with her.

She sat up quickly and looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes half-lidded.

"You want a child," she stated.

He stopped breathing and then nodded slowly. "When you're ready," he told her softly.

She nodded and snuggled in beside him. "Sleep with me, Ade." She used a shortened version of his name and he smiled.

He didn't need to respond verbally. He just turned and threw his arm around her waist and closed his eyes.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, their magic shimmering around them like a shower of never ending glitter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"What do you know about Blue Mage?" Ginny asked.

Molly's eyes widened slightly and she pursed her lips. "A fairy tale parents tell their son's. Mostly pureblood families to enforce the idea that they're superior," she said with a disapproving expression.

"They're real, mum, and we know one!" she said with barely contained excitement.

Again, Molly's eye's widened as she thought about who she could be. It dawned on her after a few seconds and she pierced her daughter with a brilliant smile. "Hermione."

Ginny nodded, smiling just as brilliantly.

"We're going to have a Blue Mage in our family! ARTHUR!" she yelled and stood.

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her back to her seat. "That's going to be a problem. Ron and Harry are… um, together," she said, watching her mother's reaction carefully.

"Together?"

Ginny nodded, slowly. "Hermione caught them – in the shower – kissing."

Molly, for the first time in her life, was shocked into silence.

Ginny decided to continue with the story, telling her mother every detail, including how handsome Hermione's chosen's are and how hurt Hermione was when she found out about her longtime boyfriend.

Molly was so angry by the time Ginny finished she could barely restrain herself.

"Did you and dad tell the boys about the Blue Mage?"

"I think Arthur told Charlie, Bill and Percy, but when the twins were born Voldemort was just coming up, so we focused on the Order and keeping everyone safe."

Just then the pop of Apparition alerted the two ladies to visitors. "Mum!" Ron's familiar voice rang out in the cozy home.

Harry and Ron walked in smiling. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly screamed, making Ron's smile fall.

"You lied to Hermione!"

His red face whipped to his sister. "What did you tell her?"

***!***

Several hours later the boys were still at Hermione's caught up in watching a movie on her telly. Seeing as how she hadn't altered her wards as of yet the knock at the door startled. Marcus looked at the hideous looking owl clock on the wall, reading the time. It was four o clock in the afternoon.

Theo stood and stretched. He walked down the hall way to the door and opened it, muttering something about getting her a house elf… paid, of course.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic himself, stood at the door with a mean looking Auror at his side. "Hello," Kingsley greeted. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger." He was wearing a perplexed expression and stepped back from the door to read the address on her door for a second time.

"She's asleep," Theo said and felt the other's nearby, watching the exchange.

"Wake her, please," the Auror said curtly.

Theo twisted his head half-way and saw Malfoy out of his periphery start towards the stairs. He turned back to the Minister in time to see the surprise register across Kingsley's face.

Draco knocked softly on the door. There was no answer and he knew that they were sleeping. He cracked open the door and poked his head around the corner. What he saw caught his breath. She was on her stomach with the sheet covered her bum. Her feet were peeking out of the bottom and one of her feet was crossed over Pucey's. Adrian was lying on his back, one arm over his eyes and the other resting over her arm, which was draped over his naked stomach.

Her hair was a shade darker than his and her curls were surrounding his head like a halo. "Hermione?" he whispered. He repeated her name a little louder this time.

Adrian moved his arm from his eyes and peered at Draco. "What's wrong?" he asked his voice serious. The older wizard knew that the only way the others would bother them was if something was amiss.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to see Hermione," Draco answered, conveying a 'they know' with his eyes.

Adrian nodded and squeezed her arm. "Wake up, kitten. You have visitor."

She inhaled and sat up on her knees. Her hair was tousled and covered her face. Draco chuckled and walked around to move her hair from her face, but when he did that it allowed him an unobstructed view of her rosy nipples and plump breasts. He swallowed and averted his eyes.

She hmmmm'd and let her head fall back. "Draco?" she asked softly.

He cupped her cheek. "You need to wake up. Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to see you."

That woke her up. "Oh God, they know!" she said panicked. She tried to scramble out of bed and find her clothes, but she got so tangled in the sheet that she fell to the floor with a yelp in surprise. There she sat in a puddle of linen while Draco and Arian laughed until they cried.

She cleared her throat as the guffaw's died down. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes and chuckled sporadically as he bent to help her up… with her sheet. "Would you offer him some tea and I'll be down in a bit."

He nodded and walked out still chuckling lightly. Pucey pulled his pants on, but didn't button them, so they hung low on his hips, emphasizing his toned torso. As he walked to the door he scratched his chest and yawned. "I'll see you down stairs, kitten," he said and clicked the door shut behind him.

She flew to the bathroom and cast a Scourgify to clean up. Pulling her hair into a pony tail to get it out of her face, she brushed her teeth and went to get dressed.

She walked downstairs in Muggle jeans and a blouse that hugged her feminine curves. "Kingsley!" she greeted and hugged the wizard with zest. "How are you?" she asked, tugging him into the sitting room and offering him some tea. She noticed the Auror following them. He had dark blond hair, lean features and cruel eyes. She disliked him upon inspection. "Tea?" she offered.

He frowned at her. "No."

Not '_No, thank you_' just '_No_'.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said.

"I will," he said arrogantly.

She didn't retort, only scowled in his direction for his rude presentation and turned to face her friend. "What brings you?" she asked.

Kingsley exhaled and pursed his lips, as if he didn't really want to do this. "Ronald filed a complaint. I have to caveat that with, I'm almost certain he deserved whatever you dished out, but still, he said you assaulted him. What happened?"

She nodded and her shoulders slumped a bit. "He was being Ron. Insulting me and carrying on. It was bad timing on his part, considering I just found out about him and Harry," she said.

"I heard. I'm sorry," he comforted, taking her hand. He felt the tension in the room increase and let go of her hand to test the waters. It worked. He made a mental note to ask her about the company she was keeping at another time. "Did you cast the Cruciatus curse?"

It was then she noticed the Quick Quill in the Aurors' hand. "No," she said slowly, giving Kingsley a curious look.

"Standard procedure," he said casually. "What did you cast?"

"Morsus," she said.

The Quick Quill stopped and the Auror tilted his head. "That's an ancient spell, Miss Granger. How did you come by it?" he said. His voice was rough and his thin lips gave him a hawkish appearance.

She returned her gaze to Kingsley and he gave her an encouraging smile. She shrugged and opted for humor. "Cleverist witch of my age and all that rot."

The hawkish Auror snorted as if he didn't believe her.

"Hermione, do you remember which book you read it in? Do you know what it was used for?"

"To cause pain, I would imagine. I don't remember where I learnt it."

"Miss Granger your knowledge and skill of anything magical is astounding," hawk guy said, making an attempt at flattery. She stretched her lips in disdain.

"Hermione, it was used as a method of torturing very … gifted young ladies. These particular young ladies were powerful and strong and said to be gifted by a Goddess."

She didn't mean to, it just slipped. "Blue Mage," she said.

Kingsley pulled back from her a bit and looked at her closely. "Where did you hear that term?" His voice no longer held the warmth it did a minute ago.

"There are some that think I'm a Blue Mage," she said, trusting that her friend and fellow Order member would hear her out.

The other wizards in the room groaned silently.

Kingsley stood. "You'll need to come with us, Miss Granger."

_Miss Granger_?

Hawk guy sneered and pulled out his wand, but Marcus stepped forward. "Put your wand away or you'll face ours," he said, menacingly.

Gone was Kingsley's inviting expression and encouraging tone of voice, instead there stood the Minister of Magic, his expressin transformed into the hard and cold features Hermione had only seen during battle. "You're facing time in Azkaban, Flint," Kingsley snapped.

Adrian stepped forward, now wearing a shirt, and pushed Marcus back. "Where are you taking her?"

"She needs to be tested under Magical Law Enforcement supervision at the Ministry."

"We're coming with her," Adrian stated.

"So be it."

"No wands," Draco said, speaking directly to the Auror.

Kingsley sighed and gave the nod for the Auror to put away his wand. Draco nodded and walked to Hermione. He bent down to pull her up and embrace her. She hugged him fiercely, trembling slightly. "We need to work on that answering-every-question-with-as- much-information-as-possible habit of yours, okay? We're right behind you."

She nodded and walked slowly to the two men. The Auror grabbed her upper arm, a little too roughly, and walked outside to Apparate directly to the Ministry. Kingsley followed shortly.

"I'm going to kill that Weasel," Theo growled.

Draco huffed in frustration. "Blaise, come program this thing!" he ordered, staring at her Floo.

It took five minutes of pacing wizards for Blaise to finish and Floo call Severus Snape and then Lucius Malfoy.

***!***

She was placed in a small room with no windows. It was so cold she could she her breath and it made her wonder if this was some kind of interrogation technique. There two metal chairs and one metal table. She half expected for them to walk in, put a spot light in her face, and yell: Who Sent You?

After five minutes her teeth were chattering and she was shaking uncontrollably.

***!***

It took both Lucius and Severus to work through the red tape just to find out where they had taken her. A half hour later the group of seven walked purposefully down the hall, robes billowing, to a plain wooden door. They walked in to find three Aurors, one of which had carted her away earlier, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking down through a large window into the room below.

"You cannot kidnap war heroines, Minister," Lucius began sternly.

"She's a threat and you're not supposed to be here, Lucius."

"Have you lost your mind? She's been awarded the Order of Merlin first class. She fought, bravely and by your side, may I add, during the bloodiest battle in a century. And here you stand, treating her like a common criminal," Severus all but shouted.

"Her blood tested positive for being a Blue Mage. She's powerful and we can't make the same mistake we did with the Paladin."

"What's next then? Azkaban?" Blaise asked, feeling worry wash throughout his body.

"A few practical exercises to test her magic and skill level," the hawkish Auror answered.

"Practical exercises?" Severus asked, stepping up to view the scene below. Despite his anger and outrage at what was happening to the only witch who made him feel special, he had to admit that he was curious. Apparently, he was not the only one. Lucius and the boys stepped up to watch as well.

She was shivering and walking through the simulated forest. They had taken her wand and it was dark. "Hello?" she called.

Her brain was telling her it was a simulation and that it was against the law to seriously harm her, but even armed with that knowledge she was scared. A Stinging Hex came out of nowhere and she yelped in pain when it hit her square in the back.

Draco gasped and banged on the window. "Hermione!" he yelled.

"She can't hear you young Malfoy," one of the Aurors sneered.

Another hex, this one knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling. "Kingsley, stop this!" Lucius hissed. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

"There is almost no information on Blue Mage," he paused in explanation as she was hit with a slicing hex that cut open her denims and pierced her skin. She screamed again. "Kingsley, Stop!" she yelled.

Her wizards were pacing now, not curious any more. They cringed each time she screamed and wanted nothing more than to tear the Minister and his minions to pieces, but right now they needed to find a way into that room.

Draco, Marcus and Theo walked out into the hall and did some quick calculating as to the location of the 'practical exercise' room.

Blaise and Adrian stayed put to prevent anyone else from leaving. Severus and Adrian shared a silent agreement and continued to watch in utter agony as the witch that they adored was sucker hexed and emotionally tortured.

"I can't do this again, Kings, please." She sobbed. She was referring to her time searching for Horcruxes and encountering snatchers, being tortured and looking death in the face every day for years.

A curse this time; boils erupted on her skin, sending her into a rage. Still her Mage magic wouldn't take over. There was nothing for it to fight against.

Kingsley turned to one of the Aurors. "Send it the first team," he ordered.

Six wizards walked inside the room in full Death Eater regalia. They approached her with wands drawn. "No," she gasped and retreated behind a tree.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, poppet," one of them said, but it was the way they were holding their wands. The way they walked. They hadn't wanted to do this. They didn't want to be here.

She sunk down and the first Auror found her. "Stand up. Do something, so we can stop this… whatever it is," he urged quietly.

"I can't control the magic!" she replied angrily. "I can't just call it when I want. It serves a higher purpose! Don't you get that!"

"Step aside, Hornsby. Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss know it all. Fancy meeting you here," he said.

She looked up and recognized the ungracious appearance of Roger Davies. "Don't do this, Roger," she said, standing.

"I've been waiting since fifth year to teach you a lesson, Granger."

"Why?"

"Why else? Because I hated that a Gryffindor beat me at everything intellectual. I'm a Ravenclaw," he said proudly. "We're the cream of the crop and you and your gang are a bunch of unrefined cavemen. Not you though. Oh no. Cleverist witch of our age, my arse. Crucio!" he hissed.

She screamed 'No!' right before the curse silenced her pleas. She vaguely heard the commotion just before she felt warm and safe, like a caterpillar would in its cocoon.

***!***

They found the room. Draco performed every spell he knew to dismantle the wards protecting it. One at a time he stripped layer upon layer. When he was done, sweating and panting in exertion, Marcus tried the lock. It didn't budge. Finally, all three cast a Reducto and the door splintered open and her screams came pouring out of the room.

They stunned two of the Aurors, but it was the bright Blue Flame that Hermione burst into that stunned the remaining. The flame encircled the three wizards, her chosen's. It was warm and peaceful and smelled of her.

Marcus spotted her by a tree, the flame emanating from her body. He picked her up and cradled her, carrying her out of the room. She was bleeding and dirty and he vowed right then and there that he would kill the next person who attempted to harm a hair on her body.

Kingsley and the Aurors scattered, trying to get down to the room, but they were too late. The four were gone by the time they arrived.

"You'll pay for this, Minister," Lucius threatened. "I'm sure the papers would love to report how you tortured and hurt a war heroine. Her clients over in the Being Section will be delighted to find that the witch who worked for their benefit, whom they love, has been treated like a criminal. You can kiss your station goodbye, Minister," Lucius sneered and strode away with the others in tow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Master Malfoy?" the little elf said in surprise. She peeped around the blond holding the witch and saw two more angry looking wizards. She felt their family magic immediately and addressed them accordingly. "Masters Flint and Nott welcome to Malfoy Manor," she greeted with her ears perked up.

"You know who we are?" Theo asked.

The elf nodded. "Of course, elf's magic knows pureblood and half-blood parentage," she said indignantly.

Draco was surprised as well and looked down at Hermione. "Willow, what can you sense about her?" he asked the elf, jutting his chin towards the injured witch cradled in his arms.

Willow focused for a few seconds and gasped. "Blue Mage. I sees her magic clearly," she said and then her ears plastered to her head. Tears formed in her eyes as she reached out with a tiny hand to touch Hermione's limp arm. "She's hurt, Master Malfoy."

Draco tensed. "How hurt? Do you know any healing charms?" Theo asked.

Willow looked at him and shook her head. "The Mistress will recover physically, but her heart is aching." She paused and pursed her little lips. "Betrayal," she said, and then as if she arrived at some sort of resolute decision, Willow squared her shoulders and nodded her head once more. "Yous will fix her. Come this way."

The three shared a look and proceeded to follow the little elf up the stairs to a spare suite.

It was light and fresh and calming, with Sage green walls and cream colored accessories. The double doors stood open, letting in the warm breeze.

Draco laid her on the lush bed and pulled off her shoes. She looked so small and fragile, with her torn and bloodied Muggle jeans and ripped blouse. She had smudges of dirt on her cheeks with tear streaks down the middle. Her hair was a tangled mess, even in the pony tail. Her fingers were littered with cuts and scratches and dirt. She looked like she had fought in a battle.

Looking at her just made Draco angrier. _How could they do that to her_?

Willow pushed on his leg to make him move to the side so she could heal the wounds.

She waved her hand and they watched as the elf's magic swirled around Hermione.

The slice in her leg stitched together, leaving a thin scar and it was the same with the small cuts and scrapes on her fingers and cheek.

Willow ended her ministrations and faced the three solemn looking wizards. "You'll need to bathe her." She winked out with an elfin smirk, leaving the wizards alone to shuffle their feet.

Marcus was the first to act; he went to the bathroom and started the faucets, testing the water temperature and color of the bubbles. He put her towel on the counter and pulled down some sweet smelling soap's for her body and hair. He shook his head in wonder at himself. He's never been this way towards any female. Wizards were superior in his mind and witches were manipulative. He realized their importance, but he rarely found himself placing any real credibility towards them unless they were able to prove themselves; especially the pretty ones; pretty witches were the worst: simpering and coy, until you said something wrong. Then the claws came out. He could never be himself around them. They always asked what he was thinking or how he was feeling, and when he finally broke down (to shut them up) and told them, they got offended.

That's what he used to think, anyway. …Until Malfoy brought this little swot to lunch. She had teased him and his heart had soared. Her warm brown eyes, sense of humor and kind nature appealed to him – before he knew she was… what she was.

Her magic had chosen his and his had accepted; readily. He knew he would do anything for her, sacrifice anything should she ask. He would even talk about feelings if she wanted, though he wasn't looking forward to that aspect.

The bath was filled, the bubbles were green (_of course they were_) and her shampoo and soap was ready. Now all he needed was a dirty witch to bathe.

He walked into the bedroom to watch Draco and Theo attending to Hermione's clothes. They were quite clinical in their movements for the most part, though, Draco did falter once or twice, brushing his knuckles down her neck and across her bare shoulder.

Theo leaned in, "Hermione? Baby?" he called softly.

She didn't respond and her breathing was shallow and hurried. Draco Accio'd a sheet and covered her naked form before picking her up and carrying her to the tub. "She's shaking," he told the other two and furrowed his brows in concern.

They lowered her into the warm water and pulled the sheet. Theo took the soap and lathered her legs one at a time with tender strokes, massaging her muscles at the same time.

Marcus gently worked the hair tie out of her hair and began washing, while Draco washed the grime from her torso. Her nipples pebbled from his light caresses, making her sigh from his feathery touches.

Marcus looked for a cup to rinse her hair. His startled eyes met hers, and he smiled. It faded after a moment when she didn't return the sentiment. "Princess?" he asked.

The others had stopped what they were doing. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "You came to get me," she whispered, meeting each set of gray eyes.

Theo's slate gray with flecks of green, Draco's silvery gray eyes that spoke of storms and rain, and Marcus' charcoal orbs so dark and smooth it made her feel like she was falling.

They nodded and without knowing what else to say they resumed their task at hand. She let them and felt gratitude for these men who she had known for years, experienced war with, and had rescued her from depression by befriending her. They accepted her magic's request for companionship without hesitation. Her heart was about to burst with love for each of these wizards and all of this had occurred in a short amount of time; lunch. Lunches were not supposed to change ones life, she thought.

Her mind was reaching out, she could feel it. _Draco_.

She turned her head to look at him. He must've felt the weight of her stare, because he met her gaze and stopped his movement. _I love you. I love you. I love you_, his magic said.

Theo's magic crept into her mind. It was a strong message and she reached out to him with her hand to reassure him. _Please be all right. Please be all right, _it said.

Marcus' magic never faltered in its message. It was fierce, possessive and adamant. _Mine_.

She didn't think they knew what their magic was conveying, so she didn't feel the need to possibly embarrass them. It probably wouldn't go over well. They were masculine and competitive, and verbally sharing their inner most thoughts was not a wise move – even by Gryffindor standards.

Draco's hand slid across her stomach, causing a fluttering sensation. He swallowed as her eyes returned to his. His desire was palpable; she knew he wanted her. His hand slid slowly down her stomach, their eyes never wavering.

Marcus was at her head, his large hands tangled in her hair. He wasn't moving, only watching. The only sound was their breathing and the rippling of the water occasionally. Marcus tightened his hold.

The tips of Draco's fingers reached her puffy hairless lips and parted them with two fingers. She inhaled and tensed slightly, arching her back. It brought her rosy peaks above the water line.

Draco glided a finger down and back up her slit, skimming over her swollen bundle of nerves.

Theo, at her feet, moved forward to part her knees and massage her inner thighs.

Draco cupped her womanhood, inserting his middle finger into her tight passage. It was wet and warm and hugged his finger like a glove. He pressed the heel of his hand on her clit and pulled his finger out then back in. Theo kept her knees parted and watched, enraptured, at the muscle on Draco's forearm twitching slowly.

She was arching and panting, tilting her back she eyed Marcus, who tugged again on her hair, making her whimper with pleasure.

She gasped as Draco's free hand passed over her nipple then pinched it softly. Her hips were now moving in rhythm with his finger. Marcus bent down, still holding her hair, and kissed her urgently. His chin to her nose and vice versa. It was all consuming and he licked her bottom lip before taking it in his mouth and sucking gently.

Draco mouth replaced his hand on her breast just as that same hand moved to the small of her back, pushing her upwards.

Theo was squeezing her inner thighs rhythmically and his fingers were sliding higher until they stopped at the curve of her bum.

She could feel the pressure building in her stomach. "Please don't stop, please…" she cried as her hands gripped the sides of the tub.

One of Theo's thin fingers found her rosebud. "Relax," he soothed. He didn't push in, only massaged it.

It took exactly one second after that for her to fall apart in front of them. Her heart raced and stars appeared before her closed eyes, but it was the sound of her wizards that had her forcing her eyes open. All four of them were bathed in light, heads tilted back, panting. It was their magic, mixing and greeting each other.

It was over too quickly and Marcus immediately missed the warmth of her essence when it returned to her soul.

Hermione suddenly felt exhausted. The only thing keeping her from sliding under the water was Marcus' still firm grip in her hair.

"Time to get out now, love," Theo said, standing and then bending to pick her up and out of the water.

They walked out of the bathroom to find Adrian and Blaise waiting patiently. Blaise quirked a knowing brow and turned down the covers on the bed.

"She's naked," Theo said. "She needs something to wear."

Draco snorted and looked around.

"Give it up, Pucey," Marcus ordered.

He looked at the large wizard. "What?"

"Your shirt. Take it off," Marcus ordered once again.

Pucey frowned at Marcus and then looked down at his shirt. "She likes the way you smell, mate," Blaise explained with a humor dancing in his dark indigo eyes.

Adrian smiled a broad charming smile and pulled off his shirt. "Don't hate, boys," he said, flexing his muscles and tossing his shirt to Draco.

Marcus rolled his eyes and went to clean up the bathroom. Draco magic'd the shirt on her body and they all watched, wearing varying degree's of amused expressions, as she seemed to come to life, breathing deeply and smiling softly.

Pucey smiled and nodded arrogantly.

They all walked out and left the door ajar, so they could hear if she called.

"I'm surprised you can walk comfortably with that big ego of yours. I'm practically suffocating over here," Blaise teased.

They were chuckling at his comment and together walked around the corner to meet Lucius and Severus.

"They want her back for more testing," Lucius said.

"Not going to happen," Blaise said his previous humor gone.

Lucius tossed Draco an old leather bound book. The pages were brown and brittle and he was careful not to drop it. He opened it and read the feminine script on the first page: _Property of Genofeva Trinder, year of our magic 1427_

Draco looked at his father quizzically. "She was the last known Blue Mage," Lucius said in answer to the unspoken question.

Draco physically turned and ran up the stairs to place the diary on the bed stand. Hermione would devour this book, he thought. He smiled when entered the room. _My little book-worm_.

As if she heard him, she called in her sleep, "Draco."

He bent down to kiss her temple and when he moved to stand upright, she held to his lapel. _Right. Not going anywhere_.

He toed off his shoes and snuggled in beside her. He could smell 'the shirt' and admitted to himself, begrudgingly, that Adrian did smell pretty good.

She turned over, pulling his arm along with her and pressed her bum against his pelvis.

_Torture_.

He tightened his arms and forced himself to relax, joining her in sleep.

***!***

"Guess he won't be returning anytime soon," Blaise said and sat down.

The younger wizards were all wearing curious expressions and all looking straight at Severus. They couldn't say a word, mind, because they had taken an oath, but they all wondered.

Severus rolled his eyes and Lucius looked on with interest. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They want to know where I fit into the Blue Mage scheme of things," Severus answered.

Lucius frowned… slightly. "Why would you… Oh. When?" Lucius almost didn't want to know if it involved an underage witch with her professor.

Severus read his expression and shook his head. "Not exactly," he said.

"Not exactly?" Lucius repeated.

Severus explained the situation, beginning with her age at the time. He told them of how he felt when she was present. He left out the 'might be in love with her' part of the story.

"I am … her friend," he ended and drank the remainder of his drink down, avoiding Lucius' knowing look.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do they know she's here?" Theo asked.

Lucius shook his head. "No. Severus and I went to her house first, checked Flints, Floo called your mother, Blaise, and then came here."

Theo was a bit offended. "You didn't check my house?"

Severus looked at him with disdain. "We didn't think your father would be too pleased with you bringing home a Muggle-born, Blue Mage or not."

Theo couldn't argue with that. The man was quite closed minded about things he didn't understand.

They talked for another hour and decided it was time to go to their respective homes and sleep. They agreed to come back in the morning to decide what to do about the situation.

***!***

Hermione woke up and cast a Temperus spell to check the time. It was just after midnight. The cool breeze chilled her warm skin and she shivered slightly. She walked to the doors and closed them quietly. Draco was still sleeping. His hair was tousled and he looked angelic and boyish.

An old book was lying on the bed stand next to her side. She could feel the magic from it and picked it up to investigate. _Property of Genofeva Trinder …1427_.

She turned it around a couple of times and brought it to her nose: parchment and leather. _So good_. She knew that this must be the diary of the last Mage. Lucius had delivered as promised.

As was her usual practice, she flipped to the last page to read the ending. It was a terrible habit, but her curious nature wouldn't let her not know the finish.

_Last entry, First night of Samhain, 1435_

_Diary,_

_It's me, one last time. For once, I am at a loss for words. I can't continue, though I know my mother would be disappointed in me if she were here. I will see her soon. I've missed her so._

_Radu will not miss me, only my power. I thank the Goddess that I have not conceived. A child of this union would be raised with all the wrong values and I cannot let that happen._

_I wonder had he treated me with even a small semblance of care, if I could have been happy; given him the powerful child he wanted. Instead, I've been violated and kept contained in this dreary existence for years._

_I've prayed for death too many times to count. Finally, my prayers have been answered in the form of a broken shard of glass._

_Finally, I can join my mother. Finally, I will meet the Goddess who gifted or cursed me. Finally_…

Hermione closed the book and wiped her cheeks. This was not the happy ending for which she had hoped.

She hurriedly opened to the beginning and began reading.

_A Gift from father._

_Hello,_

_My name is Genofeva Trinder. I am sixteen years old and have discovered recently that I am a Blue Mage; gifted by the Goddess Athena. My father is very proud and wonders where life will lead us. _

_It is my understanding that I'm a protector of sorts; a guardian to those that other's mean to rule_.

_This burden weighs heavily upon my shoulders. It is a responsibility I do not take lightly. I fear I am not seasoned enough to shield those that need shielding, but I will give my best effort and hope that my magic will know what to do when the time comes._

_I shall begin by describing myself – at least how __**I **__see myself. I transitioned into womanhood four years ago, a late bloomer I suspect. My mother was not present to share with me her experience and knowledge. My father took me to a neighboring witch. She imparted her wisdom and for that I will be forever grateful as I have come to find that wizards are without knowledge of such things, but presume to know. I must reign in my emotions, because I am inclined to shake my head at their posturing._

_I am a small woman with a slight frame, though I can plow a field alongside my brothers any day of the month. Being an only daughter of a widowed father can present challenges, especially if the only daughter looks like I do. _

_Alas, I find myself inside, caring for hearth and home, looking out the window at my brothers and father tend the livestock._

_I digress…_

_My eyes are the color of moss – not the rich green that is found on trees, but instead a paler shade of flat green. My hair is red. My father calls it fire, but I find it annoying. It's curly and frizzes when the air is moist and warm. I have only a smattering of freckles across my nose. My father says my mother called them angel kisses. _

_She died when I was a young child. I don't remember much about how she looked, but I know that I have her hair and pale skin. Sometimes when I dream, I dream of her. She feels warm to me._

_I find wizards contemplating me much of the time, but I suspect it's due to my odd coloring and childlike form, than any sort of adoration as my father is want to say. My brothers tease me by calling me runt, but I'm a clever witch. They don't call me that anymore_.

Hermione snorted quietly at that statement, wondering what types of pranks the young girl played on her brothers.

_I suppose I should get to why I'm writing in this diary. My father gave it to me on my_ _sixteenth birthday to help me process my thoughts. I've had episodes; three to be exact. All three were in defense of someone else and all three times I've been left feeling clouded and detached. My dreams become vivid when I'm feeling that way. I dream of handsome wizards. They tell me how they love me and how they are here to protect me and care for me. I don't remember much else and I don't recognize the wizards, but I wake feeling refreshed and filled with energy._

_I must sleep right now, my eyes are drooping and the house is silent except for the snores of my brothers_.

Draco stirred and shifted. His hand reached out, searching. She looked at him to see if he were waking, but his breathing was even, his lips parted softly and his eyes still. She smiled and snuggled close to him. She sighed and delighted in the warmth his body offered. His other hand wrapped around her waist and he hmmm'd contentedly.

She brushed the hair from his face to get a better look at him. He was beautiful. His skin was pale with not a mark, freckle or scar anywhere in sight. His eye lashes were a few shade darker than his hair and contrasted with is skin, making them appear to be longer than they were. His lips were plump and pink and kissable.

Everything about his was graceful and fluid. The way he walked and moved and even when he sneered, he looked regal.

She couldn't help it; she leaned up and placed the softest kiss on his lips. She pulled away, still close enough to feel his warm breath against her mouth and nose. Even after sleeping for hours his breath smelled sweet. He had had a glass of fire whiskey, she could smell it.

She kissed him again just as softly. "It's rude to stare, Granger," he whispered. His pretty eyelashes fluttering open.

"Thank you, Draco," she said simply.

He furrowed his brows. "For what exactly?"

"In three days you've changed my life."

His eyes were fully open now and he was looking at her with a perplexed expression.

She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. _I love you, happy, I love you_, _happy,_ his magic said.

"You invited me to lunch and it changed my entire life."

He snorted at her. "I think you have it backwards," he said. She started to object by shaking her head, but he stilled her movement by squeezing her tighter. "You touched something inside of me. On the stairs, at lunch, in the boutique, at the club. It wasn't just your magic or the fact that you're a Blue Mage, it was you. I like just you. So _you_, Granger, changed _my_ life. Thank **you**."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and nuzzled his cheek again. He spoke again, but this time his voice was filled with mirth. "And where and why have you been hiding that delicious little body of yours. Those legs! Circe, Granger!"

She giggled and kissed his neck, hugging him back.

"I'm afraid to go into work tomorrow," she said in a small voice.

He nodded. "If you don't want to, you can quit."

"Simple as that? Just quit?"

He shrugged. "Why not? You're wealthy, you own your own home and even if you didn't, anyone of us would give you anything you wanted."

He smiled a broad, teasing smile. "You chose well, Granger. All five of your wizards are filthy rich. Live here," he suggested, watching her closely.

She was thinking about what he just said. "I can't just stay home and do nothing. I need to be active. You know?"

"How much have you accomplished in the Being Section?" he asked.

"I don't know a few things. The Ministry red tape seems to always get in the way. Then there's funding… or lack thereof. I feel like I'm spending all my time trying to get the Wizengamot to see the importance of Werewolf rights and neglecting everything else. I try to meet with other beings, but it just seems hurried and I'm never able to get to the root of the problem."

"What would you do if given Carte Blanche?" he asked his voice deep and thoughtful. She was really enjoying this midnight conversation. It was so …intimate.

"I would petition for more funding to buy the werewolves a preserve, have the Ministry supply the Wolfsbane from credible Potioneers. I would engage the Veela in sharing their clan models, so that the werewolves could be more organized and …" She stopped when she heard him chuckling.  
"What?" she asked more than a little offended.

"You either need to be the Minister of magic or start your own charity," he said.

She paused. "You think I could?" she breathed in wonder.

She could feel him nod. Her brain started to whirl with ideas and processes and steps to accomplish goals. It was invigorating. Her voice was excited and her words rushed as she sat up, making him groan from the loss of her body. "I can ask your father how much I have in liquid funds and then I'll…"

"Whoa, whoa whoa! You are not using all of your money to do this. One word, Granger: Entrepenuers," he advised and then immediately regretted speaking. Her eyes were alight with enthusiasm and she was practically glowing. "No," he said with no real emotion behind his preempted answer.

"Oh Please? I need someone like you, pleeeease?" she whined.

He smirked, twirling a curl between his fingers, enjoying her excitement and he also like the begging. "Someone like me?"

She slumped like she'd been caught and smiled, if it were possible, wider. "You. Draco, I need you," she said and leaned towards him to rub her nose to his.

He kissed her twice. "Okay. You got me," he said.

She squealed and threw herself at him. She was hugging and bouncing and squealing.

He was chuckling and hugging her back and letting her bounce them until reality came crashing down around him. "We need to figure out how to get Kingsley off your back without burning the bridge," he told her.

Her excitement dimmed, but didn't go out. She kissed him again and lingered. The light mood turned heady in a heartbeat.

Draco inhaled and pulled her close to him. She went willingly, positioning herself on her knees.

He laid back, and pulled her with him. Before she knew it they were chest to chest, breathing heavy and kissing passionately. His hands were everywhere at once; on her shoulder, sliding down her back, resting at her hip, cupping her bum.

She straddled him and pulled off her shirt… er Pucey's shirt.

Without missing a beat Draco sat up and suckled on one of her nipples. She arched her back and tilted her head in pleasure.

Her hips were rocking back and forth and she could feel his hard length pressing against her womanhood.

His large hands were on her shoulders, touching tenderly, feeling her skin, relishing in her softness. He pushed her back slowly and started placing kisses on each corner of her mouth, her cheek, her jaw. His stubble tickled the sensitive on the top of her shoulder. He kissed the swell of her breast, her nipple. He licked her trembling stomach and his tongue played in her belly button.

He moved closer and closer to where she wanted him to be. "Yes, Draco please."

"Please what?" he asked.

"Put your mouth on me. I want to feel your warm mouth on my clit. I want to feel you," she said, breathless.

Her words spun him into a frenzy and he delved into her swollen folds, wet and warm, she hissed and he moaned at her sweet taste.

He latched onto her clit and sucked gently, feeling her stiffen and scream his name as she came. He drank every drop, lapping and sucking at her.

Her heart was racing and she felt dizzy from her orgasm. Before she could come down completely he entered her slowly, savoring each inch, each sensation. Her walls were still pulsing and he had to grit his teeth and push forward in order to keep from pounding her into the mattress with enough force to flatten her forever.

Her hips circled up and he thrust the rest of the way.

They established a rhythm, pulling and pushing, squeezing and kissing. Their skin burned each point of contact and cooled with sweat.

He was panting and she was gripping the hard planes of his shoulder. "Oh Hermione, I'm ccccu… mmmggghhnnngggg."

He pumped shallowly for a short time. She arched her back and let the feeling of release wash over her.

As their heart beats returned to normal and their breathing calmed, they pulled the covers over their naked bodies. Before he drifted off to sleep with her in his arms, she whispered, "I love you too."

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, knowing that she was it for him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the concept of Blue Mage as told in this story._

She fell asleep cocooned in the arms of her angel.

She dreamt of a smiling redhead with pale green eyes and a youthful appearance. She seemed sedate, but happy to see Hermione. Behind her were three wizards, tall and handsome they were each looking at her lovingly and touching her with subtle gestures. Another woman stood to the side and the girl with the pale green eyes motioned to her and mouthed 'mother'.

The girl came closer. The three wizards followed at a short distance. Her nearness felt warm and peaceful. "They aren't done with you yet. They will try to make you do things you don't want to do; try to hurt you. Let your wizards keep you safe, Hermione. It's difficult to trust, but you have to." The girl returned to the circle of her wizards, who nodded to Hermione and followed their witch back to her mother.

Genofeva smiled and waved, disappearing in a fog.

Hermione opened her eyes and squinted them at the morning light.

_**Daily Prophet**_

_Fearless Leader, Monarch, or Mad Scientist?_

_Reportedly, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has misused his authority to "enhance our knowledge-base" in the ways of more powerful beings than ourselves. _

_That was a quote from the Ministry Press Secretary this morning in response to allegations of torture and malicious intent towards another. _

_Lucius Malfoy filed a complaint yesterday afternoon, stating clearly, the alleged actions taken by our beloved Minister. This reporter believes that if anyone know what torture and malicious intent looks like, it's Lucius Malfoy._

_Strangely, this accusation revolves around the same Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger, that the Malfoy patriarch was believed of causing harm to. (Mr. Malfoy has declined comment). Though, it should be noted that Lucius Malfoy did not reveal the identity of Miss Granger in his complaint. _

_We can thank the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for diligently filing the proper parchment; Hermione Granger was jailed yesterday instigated by a complaint from her former best friend and one-third of the Golden Trio, Ronald Weasley, for assault. _

_This reporter also found out about a rather lurid piece of information, regarding the sudden separation of Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Trouble in paradise? You bet. Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, is now in the mix as a boyfriend; Mr. Weasley's boyfriend_.

_That, my friends, is a valid reason for assaulting ones now ex-boyfriend. So I ask Is Lucius Malfoy's allegations and Hermione Grangers jail time a coincidence? _

_I think not_.

_Then, why would the Minister of Magic want to torture the Princess of Gryffindor and call it "enhancement of our knowledge-base"? The response, of course, begs yet another question. What does Miss Granger have that warrants this enhancement?_

_Two words: Blue Mage._

_Miss Granger couldn't be located to confirm or deny, but this reporter is out to find the truth and inform the public of the young witch's status. I'll leave you with two questions: what do you know about Blue Mage? And was it really torture? _

_Til next week folks!_

_**Witch Weekly**_

_Do witches need more than one wizard?_

_Apparently some witches do: Blue Mage are scholarly warriors. Witches said to anger quickly and celebrate their triumph over evil with carnal engagements with multiple wizards. _

"Rubbish!" she hissed and tossed the magazine down on the table, refusing to read the remainder of the article. Draco sipped his tea and looked at her over the top of the rim.

He took the paper and read the articles. He chuckled, making her angrier. "It's not funny!"

"You're quick to anger," he teased.

She harrumphed, but couldn't hide the smile, playing at her lips.

Lucius came downstairs and stopped short at Hermione's and his son's attire. "Don't you have to work Draco?"

Draco looked quickly at Hermione and she took the hint. _Coward_. "We took a day to circle the wagons so to speak. I also may have talked him into establishing a charity foundation for Beings and Spirits." She mumbled that last part.

He sat gracefully in his chair as if she had said that they were just going to be late. He steepled his fingers and rested his chin upon them. "This is …sudden." He breathed deeply and looked at them both. "You cannot use more than ten percent of your own money, Miss Granger. You'll need entrepreneurs, who are willing to invest with little to no return. Fortunately for you, your magic chose well." He was teasing her, but she still felt uncomfortable with the idea that her magic was a Galleon grubbing trollop.

Draco laughed out right at the face she made and Lucius was smirking. "Relax Miss Granger, we'll let you do most of the leg work. There are plenty of well off wizards and witches with Galleons to spend, who have no knowledge of you. Or, at least, aren't one of your chosen." She felt much more comfortable with that idea.

"We?" she asked, hoping he meant what she thought he meant.

"Of course, Severus and I will assist you. Merlin knows you'll need a bit of diplomacy instead of your habit of letting information spill out of your mouth like a fountain," he teased again.

She giggled at him and rolled her eyes. _Who knew Lucius Malfoy had a sense of humor?_

Then she paused with a frown. "I'm diplomatic," she defended in mock offense.

They both looked at her with an expression that said: No, you really aren't.

Draco slid the Daily Prophet over to his father.

The elder frowned as he read it. "Rubbish."

She placed a small hand on his forearm. "Thank you," she said sincerely, then turned towards the Floo expectantly.

Ten seconds of quizzical looks passed between father and son with no one speaking before it clicked and five wizards walked out in succession.

"You knew they were coming?" Lucius asked.

She shook her head. "I can sort of feel them. It's not a sense of expectation, it's a feeling – almost like a shadow," she said, nodding her head at herself.

She greeted Adrian first with a hug, burying her nose in his neck. "Hi kitten," he said, hugging her tightly and kissing her. The other wizards waited until she had her fill of smelling Adrian. She greeted them with a hug and kiss hello. She poured them tea and served each of them herself.

When she sat down Lucius was still curious and asked her to explain. She smiled and took a deep breath. "I can smell Ade. His scent swirls around me as if he were down wind from me on an open field. He's safety and calm and patience." She turned to Marcus and felt the heat from his gaze. "Marcus feels like someone grasping my shoulders firmly, protecting me from harm. I feel like he'd walk through fire to find me." The words were just streaming out without real thought regarding the phrasing. Marcus made no movement or indication that he agreed or disagreed. He just continued to watch her. She smiled after a moment. The shadow she felt from him had intensified. Like a fire, it flared… in a good way, letting her know that her assessment was spot on.

She broke the gaze and spoke, "Theo feels like a gentle pull, leading me towards him. No secrets, no lies. He soothes me, like a lullaby." She spoke softly, wanting to touch him. He reached over and cupped her cheek. She leaned into it and closed her eyes.

They were all captivated by her descriptions. They could feel her magic surround them, causing a tingling sensation in them. Lucius looked on in awe and something akin to envy.

She looked at Draco. "You feel like a soft kiss on my cheek, letting me know I'm not alone. You challenge me. Feed my mind." She touched her cheek as if she felt his soft lips kiss her at that moment. "Blaise is a long, but urgent caress across my shoulders; ardent and hurried. It makes me…" Her voice was breathless and she had tilted her head back with closed eyes, focusing on the passionate shadow. Her body was reacting when she realized where she was. Her head snapped up and she looked around. Her cheeks tinged in embarrassment.

She cleared her throat. "I know it all sounds strange when spoken aloud, but it feels so real to me."

Blaise was having trouble standing straight. His trousers just shrunk two sizes and he couldn't find a chair to sit in. He thanked the Gods that his wizards robes hid the growing problem he was having.

"Masters! Wizards coming!" the small elf said, her ears flat against her head. She'd been waiting patiently until she felt the men arriving. Elf magic extended past the wards of the property, so she could feel pending arrivals.

The men stood and Hermione looked around worried. She had wanted to get ahold of Severus and share her dream with both Lucius and Severus to get their opinions, but time didn't permit.

Lucius walked briskly to the library, calling out behind him to Hermione, "Out of sight Miss Granger."

She didn't, of course. They all followed the man to the other room, watching interestedly. Lucius threw enough Floo powder for a Floo call. "Severus!"

They heard heavy footsteps and then the ashy representation of Severus Snape appeared. "Lucius? What is it?"

Lucius felt the wards shift, signaling the arrival of the visitors. "Step through. I may need your assistance."

"Shall I let them in, Master Malfoy?" Willow asked.

"Yes, Willow. Bring them to the library," he said and turned to the still curious Hermione. "Out of sight, Miss Granger," he repeated.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No."

For the first time, Lucius Malfoys face reflected surprise and then chagrin. "I cannot let you… let this happen. You have chosen my son and I have also found myself harboring father-like feelings towards you. I would be remiss if I willingly and knowingly put you in harm's way."

Her heart was about to burst with warmth for this man. He was so different from how she had perceived him during her Hogwarts years. Granted it was because she'd been tortured in his home and she'd figured Draco had learned all his nasty little habits from the elder Malfoy, but still, so different.

"No, Lucius. I have to face whatever they have in mind. They'll never leave me alone if I don't."

Silence.

Blaise settled a large hand on her shoulder and Marcus stepped forward. She looked at him with wet eyes. She was scared. The last thing she wanted was to repeat the fearful feeling of being hunted again, but she thought, if she had these wizards with her, she could face anything.

"Miss Granger, you'll not leave with them under any circumstances until we've agreed upon terms," Severus stated, piercing her with onyx eyes.

She had entwined her fingers through Blaises on her shoulder and reached out to Marcus. He took her hand in his and lifted his eyes to Severus.

"Gentlemen and Miss Granger. Fancy meeting you here," the hawkish Auror from before said upon entering the library.

His eyes hardened when her chosen wizards stepped forward essentially hiding her smaller frame behind them.

"Please, gentlemen. We just want to talk," Kingsley said, moving forward to stand in front of Lucius.

Lucius motioned for them to all sit, but didn't offer any refreshment. Kingsley looked at Hermione and he sighed. "We don't know anything about Blue Mage. There is little documented on their power. I would be remiss if I let this opportunity pass me by. You tested positive for the magic, Hermione. Please let us complete the exercises and you may live freely."

Something in his eyes didn't sit right with her. He was lying.

"Did Dumbledore test Voldemort?" she asked instead of responding to his phony plea.

His eyes clouded over, confirming her suspicions. He didn't answer right away so she repeated her question. "Did Dumbledore test Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"How old was he at the time of testing?"

Kingsley swallowed. "From Albus' notes Tom was around ten. It was just before he was admitted into Hogwarts."

"Did he have to go through similar 'exercises' as yesterday?" she asked.

Kingsley nodded slightly and then amended. "Dumbledore also cast some mind-bending tests on the boy in an attempt to determine intent," he said rather quietly.

Severus was appalled. "Mind-bending… on a ten year old boy?"

Kingsley stood and yelled. "A Paladin!"

"What does mind-bending entail, exactly?" Blaise asked.

"It's a spell that burrows in your mind, searching for your hidden fears. It twists them and amplifies them. The persons reactions towards them is thought to determine if they are dangerous or not," Lucius informed them.

"How does measuring ones flight or fight response determine good or bad?" Hermione asked once she had wrapped her brain around the torture that Dumbledore had imparted.

Kingsley didn't have an answer and Hermione's rage was apparent on her face. "Did it occur to you that performing this type of torture, and that's what that was, on a ten year old, could have driven him mad? Furthermore, making his power react violently, because he didn't know how to defend himself otherwise, considering he was raised in a Muggle orphanage! Did it occur to anyone that Dumbledore _MADE_ him the way he was?" she screamed.

"Idiots," she hissed her magic crackling around her.

"Hermione, please," Kingsley begged.

"What _exercises_ have you yet to perform?" Severus asked.

"The tests performed yesterday were to measure her threshold for attack. We need to know how far she can be pushed before the magic takes over." He swallowed, trying to keep his voice calm.

"The next are a series of intellectual stimuli." The tension increased in the room and it felt like the presence of the wizards protecting Hermione had grown larger, though none of them had made a move. Kingsley rushed on in hopes that he could ease their …concern. "Not mind-bending, of course, but spells to gage her magics inherent knowledge of war strategies and intuition about her opponents."

Hermione frowned in thought. It was very similar to the expression on Severus and Lucius' face.

Theo asked the question, burning in their minds. "It would be skewed. She's been through battle and has, as I understand it, proven her innate sense of strategy when she was with Potter."

Kingsley hmmm'd and spoke, "Ronald was the strategist, Mr. Nott," he said condescendingly.

"Actually, Ron played an outstanding game of wizards chess when we were young, but his bigger contributions were along the lines of companionship for Harry. Harry went a little screwy when Ron wasn't around." Hermione looked around at her wizards. "I should've seen it then, I guess," she said, referring to Ron and Harry's coupling at Hermione's expense.

"You've moved on to better, Hermione," Draco said quietly, running his knuckles down her cheeks.

She sighed and nodded. "Kings, you come here with Aurors and fear. I fought by your side for light and my loyalties never wavered. I don't intend on ruling the wizarding world or eradicating any category of people." Her voice was tired and pleading.  
"I just want to be left alone to make our world a better place for everyone," she said.

Kingsley cleared his throat. "I can no longer allow you to remain in the position of power that you're currently employed."

She felt Marcus' magic flare. He was angry and it was taking every ounce of will power not to Hex the Minister. Hermione focused for a moment and stretched her magic to each one of her wizards. Soothing and calm was what she conveyed and everyone in the room felt the change.

Kingsley's sharp eyes rested on hers. "What did you do?"

She leveled him with a semi-challenging gaze. "Nothing."

Adrian, though he now felt the effects of her magic touching his, he was still angry. "You're firing her because you fear her?" he asked.

Kingsley didn't respond, but Hermione did. "He's in a difficult position. There are some that might think I was abusing my position with my magic; especially if they felt that Beings were not as intellectually capable as wizards and witches."

She turned to the Minister. "I understand, but I don't plan to go away. I have things I want to accomplish. The Wizengamot will see me as much or more often as they do now, fighting for the causes that I think are important."

"If I find that you have used your magic for anything, but the greater good. You will face time in Azkaban," he told her sternly.

Her wizards bristled, but she remained steadfast, nodding her understanding. They left a moment later. "I'm tired," she said, her voice soft. She transfigured a large pillow into a warm blanket and curled into it on the plump couch. Her breathing was even in a matter of moments.

They all felt like they needed a drink. Lucius ensured that that happened by pouring seven tumblers of Brandy and handing them out graciously.

Willow popped into the room with an armful of parchments. "Master Malfoy, these arrived for Miss Hermione, while the bad men were here." Severus smirked at her calling the Minister a bad man.

Lucius took the rolled packages from the elf and dropped them on the desk. "Should we open one?" Draco asked, fingering the top. He picked it up and looked at the seal. He didn't recognize it.

"I have an idea of what they may be," Severus said, nodding for Draco to open one.

He broke the seal and read it aloud.

_Miss Granger,_

_I've heard Blue Mage can heal. My Kneazle is very ill. Please come help._

_Maydra Potts_

Draco snorted and picked up another. He looked at Blaise, who shrugged. He opened it.

_Hermione Granger_

_Blue Mage are befitting my station. I request the honor of your presence at my birthday gala. Saturday at 5 pm. Nottingham Court. I will call upon you sooner to work through the details_.

_Brentwood Jonns III_

This one had all of them chuckling, none of them had heard of any Brentwood Jonns III.

_Granger,_

_You will not get away with this. You're lies will get out eventually and when they do, I'll be there._

_Auror Davies_

"Not too bright, that one. Why sign it?" Theo asked, shaking his head.

_Miss Granger,_

_Marry me._

_Tolstoy Fawkes_

Raised eyebrows and sharing glances.

_Hermione,_

_I've seen you. I watch you. My mind fills with visions of me bending you over…_

"That'll be about enough of that one," Adrian interrupted.

Draco smirked. "Are you sure? It's quite graphic," he said, making a face and tossing it in the fire.

"I'm going to take her to bed. I'll be back in a moment," Theo said, bending down to pick up the small form of his witch.

Draco chuckled. "No, you won't."

Theo walked upstairs and laid her in bed, covering her body with the overstuffed comforter.

"Theo, stay," she whispered, holding his hand firmly.

He nodded and smirked to himself. "I guess I won't," he said to himself as he kicked off his shoes and slid in beside her.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the smut and the Blue Mage concept in this story._

Theo wasn't tired; he was restless and kept squirming. After ten minutes of him changing positions, she sighed and lifted up on her elbow, scowling at him. "You win. I'm awake," she said.

He smirked and placed one elbow behind his head, sitting up slightly with a rolled pillow to give him an upward slant. His other arm was out so she could still snuggle up to him. It wrapped around her shoulder as she settled in.

She was waiting for him to speak, drawing circles on his shirted chest. He was slender, but not skinny; muscled, but not bulky; masculine, but not burly; graceful, but not feminine.

"What were you like at Hogwarts?" he asked, twisting a piece of her hair in his fingers.

Her eyebrows rose and she moved her head in the direction of his face, but then set it back down on his shoulder. She was surprised at his question. "You don't know what I was like at Hogwarts?"

She could feel him smirk. "I mean when you were around your …_friends_." He sneered the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

She shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know; the same, I guess," she said not really knowing how to answer.

He hmmm'd and tried another approach. "Walk me through a day in the life of sixth year Gryffindor Hermione Granger."

She thought for a moment. "I woke up early. I had to in order to be able to take a hot shower," she explained.

He nodded in understanding. "How early?" he asked.

She continued. " 'bout five. I would play with my hair for what seemed like eternity, but in the end I seemed to always…"

"Put it in a bun," he finished for her.

She nodded, chuckling, "Yeah. You noticed?" she asked, sounding confused.

He nodded, but didn't elaborate.

"I dressed, went downstairs and checked homework. Harry and Ron usually left theirs out for me to review. If their parchments were acceptable I would put them in their bags; if they weren't I would spend the morning correcting mistakes."

He was frowning, but she couldn't see. Whatever minute amount of neutral feelings he had regarding the two were quickly swept away with taking credit for someone else's work. He couldn't think of one wizard in Slytherin who would have allowed that. Sure they checked each other's work, but once errors were pointed out, the owners of the homework would take another stab at correction.

"Whose homework did you spend the greatest amount of time?" he asked, thinking the Weasel could barely string two words together.

"Harry, actually. He's great on the fly. His instincts are unmatched, but after that he just sort of flounders. It's like stopping at a fork in the road and in front of the road were two doors for entrance. Harry would know we'd need to go right, but he couldn't determine how to get through the doors or what we would need once on the other side. He'd get very frustrated."

"That's what you were for, I imagine," Theo said, squeezing her shoulder.

"Perhaps, but Ron usually kept him calm. Calm Harry is much easier to deal with than frenzied, stressed out Harry."

"On the days that minimal corrections were needed?"

"I would read ahead until the boys came down for breakfast, or if they didn't, I would go alone. Then classes…"

"Wait. What would you girls talk about during breakfast?" he asked not wanting her to skip details.

She was quiet; long enough for him to look down at her to make sure she wasn't sleeping. "Hermione?"

"Ummm, well, they - the other girls, didn't really include me in their conversations, you know? They were either gossiping about other houses, or sharing their sexual exploits. I just wasn't interested in those things. They stopped talking to me third year. Ginny was the only one and all she talked about was Quidditch."

"So who did you _talk_ to?"

"No one really. Harry had a lot on his mind. Ron really wasn't a listener. Ginny was too young and I didn't want to burden her with things. …" They were quiet for a moment. "What about your mum?" he asked.

"Mum and dad never really cottoned to the idea of magic. The fact that their only daughter was a witch certainly didn't sit well with them, though my mum did comment once that it explained many things, but …" She shook her head and let the sentence trail off.

He squeezed her tighter and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head in a comforting manner.

"What's it like?" Theo asked.

"What's what like?"

"Having five wizards panting after you?... five terribly handsome and charming Slytherin wizards, who are rich beyond belief." He was smiling and looking up at the ceiling while he spoke smugly of their perceived attributes. All except the rich part; that was fact.

"Handsome?" she teased.

He nodded confidently. "And charming."

"And egomaniacal," she added still teasing.

"Awww, you're just saying that," he said, batting his eye lashes, making her laugh.

After they stilled, he prompted her again. "The question was serious, Hermione," he said.

She inhaled and rubbed her cheek on his chest. "Bizarre."

She cleared her throat after a moment of silence. "At the risk of being suffocated under the pressure of your so easily inflated ego; this entire situation is completely foreign to me. I was never the type of girl to attract …wizards, but the idea that you all find me desirable and are willing to commit yourselves to me is beyond my wildest dreams, stemming into mildly uncomfortable at times. You are considered the cream of the crop: attractive… really attractive, well-mannered, rich and I have found that each of you are witty, smart and just a pleasure to be around. I'm a lucky witch."

He didn't say anything for several moments. She didn't see the pink stain his cheeks or his expression soften. What she did notice was the change in the mood of his magic. It was a soft caress filled with tender emotion. So strong, it made her sigh.

"What was your impression of me?" he asked. "Did you notice me?"

She chuckled. "Of course, I noticed you. We had every class together from first year!" She unbuttoned one of his buttons and slid her hand inside his shirt to feel the bare skin of his chest. "You were quiet and once during fifth year in potions, I saw you smile. I was hypnotized by it. You have a most charming smile, Theo. It was the only time I'd seen you smile and you were talking to Blaise. I remember feeling envious of the camaraderie you two shared. I looked over at Harry and Ron and all they did was bicker about which ingredients should go in first even though the instructions were clear."

"Was Zabini smiling too?" he asked, curious.

"He was… smirking, but he quickly turned his back and I couldn't see anything of his expression."

"Zabini once found some rolled parchments of yours left behind in class. We unrolled them and discovered lists upon lists of 'to do' items, prep for classes, expected results, pros and cons. It was mind-numbing. After that Malfoy, Zabini and I would speculate on what you would do if there was some mass parchment shortage. We pictured this raving mad witch with wild hair flying about and red glowing eyes, turning the entire castle upside down screaming for parchment. It was an inside joke we shared when we were feeling pressure."

She was giggling and pinched him softly in teasing.

"Have you read any of the diary?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Shall we read some more?" she asked, reaching over him to get the leather bound book from the side table.

He nodded and closed his eyes. She shifted positions to get more comfortable. "You'll read aloud?" he questioned, wanting to listen to her voice.

"Yes," she whispered and flipped pages to the right entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a busy month. So many things have happened. I'll start with the biggest news: suitors have started sending parchment, requesting my hand. Daddy says it's only proper they meet him and ask formally, but this is very exciting._

_Must go wash up then start dinner._

Blaise walked in and Hermione scooted over to make room. She continued reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_I was walking in the village today when I came across the new apprentice blacksmith. There's something about him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. For no other reason than to learn his name I entered the area of work. Tiernan. What a wonderful name!_

Draco walked in followed by Marcus and Adrian. They all found somewhere comfortable to sit while she read.

Marcus snorted and Adrian spoke, "How old is this girl?" His voice was filled with humorous disdain.

"Sixteen," Hermione answered quietly, putting the humor aside and conveying a deep respect for such a young Mage.

"Oh," he said.

She continued to read a few more chapters when she looked up and saw all of her chosen wizards listening intently to the entries.

Hermione smiled and swallowed, wetting her dry mouth, then continued to the next entry.

_It's my birthday! Finally, I'm of age. Soren, Sy and Tiernan are coming over to celebrate with my brothers. Father can't be here. He says he has business to attend to in London. I'll miss him, but the boys will be here._

_I must confess, diary. I feel strange writing this, admitting this to myself. It's positively scandalous!_

_I find myself …desiring the boys. _

_There. I've said it. I desire all three. How wrong this is; I know! I have thought long and hard over what my growing feeling could mean, but I only feel …complete when they are present. I feel safe and strong and protected and loved around them. _

_I see them watch me and wonder if they know something that I don't. I find myself asking questions, in my mind, like what would it be like to be courted by them? And would we have to leave if we wanted to marry? It would be wonderful!_

_But then I wonder what if they want me to choose? How could I do that? I love them all!_

_Love. _

_Yes, I love them all_.

"She doesn't know," Blaise stated.

Hermione shook her head. "She's just a girl. Raised by her father and brothers on a farm. How could she know?"

"Does she marry them? Quick, flip to the last page. I want to know," Draco said, attempting to reach for the diary to read the last page.

She drew it to her chest quickly and glared at him. "No!"

It was funny and endearing to her that he exhaled in a whiny fashion. He wanted a happy ending, but she couldn't give him that, because when she had done just that, the last entry was anything but happy.

"How can you not be curious…?" Draco looked at her for a moment and then furrowed his brows accusingly. "You read it already," he said.

She nodded slowly, waiting for his demand for her to tell him what it said. Adrian, who was ever perceptive, said, "Not a happy ending."

She shook her head slowly and fought back the sudden tears burning her eyes.

Theo surprised her with his outrage. "Do they die?"

She inhaled loudly, resolving to read the last entry to them.

_I've prayed for death too many times to count. Finally, my prayers have been answered in the form of a broken shard of glass._

_Finally, I can join my mother. Finally, I will meet the Goddess who gifted or cursed me. Finally_…

Tears coursed down her cheeks unchecked and she closed the diary with a snap. Theo wiped the tears away with his thumb and Blaise spoke, "We'll never let anything happen to you, love. You are ours and we are yours."

She sniffled and looked with blurry vision to each of the wizards. "Promise?" she whispered, wanting more than anything to believe him.

"Yes," he said, taking her hand. The others were nodding in agreement.

Marcus picked up the discarded diary and opened it to the next entry after her birthday celebrations.

He read the saddest entry yet… aside from the last one.

_Father told me this morning. I will meet my betrothed this morning. His name is Radu and lives in the Slavic countries. He is very rich and, apparently a very astute business wizard. _

_I told father I wouldn't marry him. I asked why I couldn't marry Soren, Sy or Tiernan, he laughed. Father laughed_!

_He said they were good boys; hard workers, but they were poor and wouldn't improve my station nor could they care for me the way I should be cared for._

_What does that mean? I don't want to leave. I don't want to marry a stranger. I love the boys._

_I'm running away. I must sending word to Tiernan. He'll get Soren and Sy and they'll come get me_.

Marcus stopped reading and inspected the diary page. "A page was ripped from the book," he said, showing them the rough edges of the forgotten page.

Hermione slowly rose from the bed and took the book from Marcus. "Let's go eat… or do something?" she asked.

Marcus stood and nodded.

She hugged him and looked around, suddenly excited. "Let's go see a Muggle movie!"

They all looked hesitant, but agreed.

Hours later they returned in good spirits and headed towards the library for a night cap.

Hermione groaned and plopped down on the couch. "I'm stuffed," she said, dropping her head back. "But they were so good!"

Blaise chuckled at her drama and Theo shook his head. "What were you eating again?" he asked.

"It's an American snack called loaded potato skins; bacon, cheese and sour cream… so good!" she answered, rubbing her belly lovingly.

"Sounds healthy," Adrian commented.

She popped an eye open and glared at him with mock anger. They all laughed and passed around the drinks.

They talked for another hour as they each drifted off to sleep, one by one.

***!***

Hermione was walking in a night shirt that resembled Adrian's tee shirt. It was windy and the breeze was warm, but moist. It was a bright night of the full moon. She could hear the water crash violently against the rocks at the bottom of the cliffs. The Cliffs of Moher in Ireland; she was walking on the edge. They were beautiful, she thought as her hair whipped about her face. She let the scents of sea and salt and earth wash over her face and body.

She recovered and continued to walk towards the flat terrain just up ahead. She could make out shadowed figures standing near a large tree. She just knew they were there for her.

She blinked and was suddenly standing in the middle of a circle no longer walking along the edge. Each of the shadowed figures were around her, their eyes glowed with the glints of the bright moon.

She was reaching out to them, whispering. It was so surreal; she could feel her magic reach out to theirs and vice versa.

Her mind seemed to focus in on what her mouth was murmuring.

"…I vow you the first sip of my wine…" she said.

They bowed and to her and said, in unison, "I vow the same."

And as if she were reading out of a book or reciting a poem, she continued, "From this day, I shall be a shield for your backs…"

They bowed and spoke, "As you are for mine," said five baritone voices.

"No shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred…"

"No stranger shall hear my grievance," they said together as she remained silent, watching them.

Their magic swirled with the wind like smoke from a fire. It circled each wizard and hovered over his wife. Hers caressed their skin and kissed their souls with the tender warmth of a witch in love; of a witch vowing to give her life for theirs.

"Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next," they spoke this altogether, wizards and witch. Their faces rose to the moon, their arms out spread, and their magic connecting them like shocks of lightning.

She walked to each of them once the magic stopped and they looked at her again.

I, Hermione Granger, by the life and magic that courses within my blood, and the love that resides within my heart, take thee, to my hand, my heart, and my spirit to be my chosen, to desire thee and be desired, to possess thee and be possessed, to love thee and be loved, without sin or shame," she finished and each responded, "Aye."

***!***

Her eyes popped open as she gasped for breath. Every nerve ending in her body was singing with pressure and sensitivity. The juncture between her thighs throbbed with unrequited desire. Her nipples were hardened, sensitive peaks and her breast heaved with breaths heavy from panting.

Her eyes focused on the door way to see Severus and Lucius standing there, mouths slightly agape as her chosen each woke grunting and panting and sweating.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Draco asked with clenched jaw. His erection pushed painfully against the waist band of his trousers, the swollen purple head peeking out of the top.

"You're bonded. An ancient Celtic spell," Severus said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "But, but it was just a dream," she exclaimed still panting.

"We watched the bonds of matrimony connect you. You recited each verse of the spell. You're bonded to them and they are bonded to you." Lucius turned to Hermione and said, "Welcome to the family, Mrs. Malfoy-Zabini-Nott-Flint-Pucey." He was teasing her, she knew, but really, this was insane.

"If you don't consummate soon, it will get painful," Severus added.

"It's pretty damn painful now," Theo whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione was trying to control her breathing while simultaneously wrapping her mind around the fact that she was about to have sex with five wizards. Sweet Circe, how was she going to do that? The logistics of it, alone, had her brain spinning out of control.

Severus thought she looked positively panicked. He wasn't sure he'd be much different in her position. "Hermione, why don't you go wash up for breakfast," he said.

Five heads snapped in his direction and looked at him like he had just declared that he was really a woman and he wanted Lucius to show him how beautiful he was.

Hermione stood, feeling both relief and anxiety. Her wizards all stood with her and made to walk her to the shower until Severus ended that train of thought. "Sit. Down!" he bellowed.

They all sat and Hermione plopped down as well. Lucius wanted to laugh at their immediate obedience and at his urge to submit, too. Severus 'professor' voice was much too effective. "Not you Miss Granger. You may go."

"Thank you, prof… Severus," she squeaked and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

The two elder wizards turned on the five younger with disapproval written all over their faces. "You are not animals," Lucius began. "You could hurt her in your…zest," he said.

"You are five wizards and she is one witch," Severus added, looking at each of them with one of his 'Hogwarts firsties' glares. He watched, satisfied, as each wizard avoided eye contact and wore varying degrees of sheepish pink tinging their cheeks. He stopped his perusal when he reached Marcus' defiant eyes.

The large wizard refused to be embarrassed by wanting to complete his bond with his wife and bed the witch he adored. Severus quirked an eyebrow and shifted his gaze to Lucius, who snorted and shook his head. "A cold shower is in order for you. No sneaking into her chambers unless she calls. Let her get used to the idea of being married to you and the fact that she must …commit herself to you physically in the coming hours."

Theo tilted his head. "What happens if we don't complete the bonds within 'the coming hours'?"

Another covert look was shared between the two and Severus said, "Time varies. You probably have no more than twenty-four hours before you begin to go mad."

"We'll go mad?" Draco asked then swallowed and closed his eyes.

"How do you feel now?" Lucius asked.

Four out of the five hadn't stopped shifting the entire time they'd been awake and three of them were gritting their teeth.

Marcus was sitting steady; the only indication of his discomfort was the occasional long breath and the whites of his knuckles shining against the dark fabric of the chair in which he was sitting. His hands gripped the arms of the chair so firmly Severus thought his fingers would break off at any moment.

"I'm having impure thoughts," Blaise announced.

Draco groaned. "Me, too."

***!***

Hermione tore off her clothes and turned on the shower, leaving it at cold. She felt itchy and swollen and needy. She looked at the cold water spraying down from the shower head and felt the absence of heat. She stepped in and her sensitive skin rebelled with goose flesh and uncontrollable trembling. She twisted around and turned the knob for some heat.

_This shower isn't helping_, she thought. Her fingers twitched and yearned to ease the pressure between her legs. She needed to focus. She wasn't ready for five wizards, but she could have one… right now.

Placing her hands flat against the wall she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her magic was set in motion so quickly it left her breathless for a moment.

***!***

Down the stairs like a wraith, silent and quick; her magic swept into the wizard filled room like a fresh breeze on a hot summer day. The magic in the room shifted as the masculine made room for the feminine. Both Lucius and Severus looked around in wonder. The magical signature was so clearly Hermione they expected her to walk through the door, but her magic only swirled around the room briefly and then as if Blaise had stood in front of an open window on a stormy night, her magic blew against him, filling his senses with her essence.

She was calling for him and he was powerless to resist. He stood and excused himself, trying in vain to keep the smug look off his face as he exited.

Lucius and Severus stepped back from their position in the entry way to watch the dark haired wizard bound up the stairs two at a time.

The mood in the room had changed from hunger to hunger and shame to anger. "Go wash up for breakfast." When they didn't move Severus added, "Now."

They reluctantly got up and walked out grumbling. Being at Malfoy Manor, they each had a room to go to. It was convenient to say the least.

***!***

Blaise opened the door to her room and moved stealthily to the bathroom. The shower was running. She breathed in deeply and said in a small voice, "I need you, Blaisie."

He removed his clothing and set them neatly on the counter. His muscled body gracefully stepped inside the steamy shower to embrace his witch. She pressed her naked form against his, arching her back and rubbing her bum on his hardened length. He moaned and tightened his arms around her waist, moving his hand to cup her breast.

The strong urge set upon them both; he let go of her waist and gripped her hips briefly before placing his hands on her bum and squeezing. He pulled her cheeks apart and angled his cock in between. He slid up and down, teasing her and relishing in the friction in provided.

He murmured a spell that sent her hands over her head, binding them there to the tiled wall. She panted and whispered his name over and over again. "I'm sorry, love, I can't be slow right now."

He bent down and then thrust upwards, making her cry out at the sudden intrusion. He kicked her legs wider and pumped. She was mewling and whimpering in pleasure of the stretch his large cock gave her. His wet hands were everywhere on her body, pinching her nipples and pulling her cheeks apart, rubbing his thumb over her puckered star. Her moans got louder and her walls started pulsing in response to the building pressure.

He pushed her roughly against the cool tile, her breasts pressed flat on the wall. He pulled her hips away from the wall and gave her another upward thrust, hitting a spot that had her screaming.

He drew back to cool himself down. He didn't want to come yet. He pumped shallowly while he looked at her up turned backside. His hand rose up briefly and then came down on her cheek, making a slapping sound as it hit home.

Her head dropped backward and she screamed his name as the orgasm rushed over her suddenly; him never coming close to her clit. "We aren't done, love. You're going to come again," he said breathlessly.

He turned her around with the same measured roughness he'd been using and picked her up, leveraging the wall to carry the brunt of her weight as he placed her legs over his shoulders and her quim in direct line of his lips.

She reached out, trying to find purchase on the slick tiles. All thoughts of fear at her precarious position drained out of her when he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit and sucked hungrily. His hands were supporting her under her thighs and she gasped as her opened her legs a bit more while lifting her higher.

He wanted to taste all of her. Slurping and sucking and licking and nipping every crevice he could find. He took her clit in his teeth gently and flicked his tongue over it, distracting her from where his finger was going.

She tensed when one slender finger slid into place and passed the tight ring of her rosebud. "Relax, love," he said with his mouth still on her; in her.

His thumb pushed into her canal and his fingers started to rub back and forth. The thin perineum became more and more sensitive at his ministrations.

The door to the shower was open from when he stepped through, giving her a clear view of the roped muscles of his back, the expanse of him smooth shoulders, his narrow waist and perfectly formed bum. The rhythm she felt was the movement of his hips back and forth. The movement had a strong effect on her coupled with the sensations he was eliciting; she came with a growl and he lapped every drop of her honey. When he was done, he let her slide down his body, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist. He slid home, closing his eyes as her warmth surrounded him. He opened his eyes again when she squeezed her legs tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked into each other's eyes while he pounded into her, grunting and breathing; only closing them again when the pressure built with such force, making her head drop back and his fall forward. He came with a loud shout that masked her quieter one. They opened their eyes just in time to see the bonds of magic fade away.

"I love you, Hermione," he said quietly, letting her stand.

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek. "I love you too, husband."

He closed his eyes and let the warm feeling spread throughout his body. They finished the shower in silence.

Once dressed, he decided to drop the bomb. "You have about twenty-four hours to complete the bonds with them or they will go mad."

She was so shocked she let out a startled bark of a laugh. "Well there goes my plans for today," she joked.

He smiled, but he could sense her anxiety. "Do you need some time?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs, yes?" he asked.

He left, clicking the door shut quietly behind him. She sat down at the desk, stark naked and scratched out a note, sending it on its way with a snap before she got dressed.

After a few minutes a soft knock sounded at her door. She waved her wand and in walked Severus Snape. "You rang," he said, smoothing his robes before sitting. He was struck momentarily by how very young she looked. Clad in faded denim jeans and a bright green long sleeved tee shirt that hugged her plump round breasts and small waist; she was a vision. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with wisps of hair surrounding her face.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet resting on the base board of the bed; her elbows were on her knees and her chin was resting on her hands. "I'm guessing you know," she said, blowing a wisp of hair out of her eyes.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Twenty-four hours?"

"About that," he said.

"What should I do?" she asked.

_Add me as your chosen. I'll keep the little whelps away from you._ "What do you want to do?"

"Complete the bonds," she answered confidently and then wavered. "But in such a short time?" She sighed and then sat up straight and tilted her head at him. "Why didn't my magic choose you?" she asked. "I mean …we…"

"You were too young and it was during a time of great stress. You and your magic needed security; to feel safe. Youthful, reckless wizards couldn't fulfill that need."

She reached over and laid a small hand on his knee, making it twitch. "Thank you, Severus. Thank you for being there for me. I'm glad it was you," she said.

His large elegant hand covered hers, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled her to him. She settled on his lap and put her head on his shoulder. It was what he wanted more than anything, but he knew it didn't feel right.

She lifted her head. "I'm sorry, Severus," she said. He shook his head to keep her from apologizing more. "No apology necessary. I'm content in being considered your friend and being your first."

She crawled off his lap and pulled him up with her. "So what do I do?"

He smirked. "Relax," he said. "Let your magic bond with its mates."

Her stomach took that moment to growl in dismay over not being fed. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

She smiled and blew out a breath. _Let my magic bond with its mates, right_, she thought. She didn't have to wait long, because as she and Severus entered the dining room the aroma assaulted her senses and Draco's magic sent her skin on fire.

He knew instantly and stiffened. They looked at each other for a moment, like they didn't know what to do, until her stomach protested again and she said, "Eat first, then bond."

The handsome blond relaxed a bit and Blaise chuckled. His wife was going to be a busy witch. _She definitely needed to eat_! He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Once everyone began eating, the tension lifted and conversation started. Strangely, the wizards at the table were discussing living arrangements and how they couldn't all fit in Hermione's house.

She pouted slightly (_she loved her house_), but conceded the point. They would be tripping over each other in minutes.

"We could live here…" Draco offered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure how she felt about that and Lucius didn't know how he felt about having Hermione's harem living there either. Granted, he was proud his son was chosen and hopefully Draco would sire an heir (_well many if he were honest with himself_) from the Blue Mage, but …

"Or Zabini Villa," Blaise suggested; even though, it wasn't really a villa. It was more like twenty villa's all connected to each other on a super large patch of land in Italy.

"Or Flint Estates."

"Or Pucey Fields."

"Or Nott Castles."

"Do we have to live with someone's parents?" she asked, getting annoyed at them all, vying for home court advantage.

"It's tradition. Usually, the senior members of the household move out, leaving the eldest heir to run the business and manage the home; that type of thing," Nott explained.

Lucius explained further. "Take Malfoy Manor for instance. Generations upon generations have lived here."

"So what happens to Malfoy Manor if we live somewhere else?" Hermione asked.

"It will go to the eldest heir and he can decide its fate." She felt almost sad for the large Manor.

Reading her expression, Draco smiled and touched her hand. "We aren't going to let it go into a state of disrepair."

"We should live in Italy," Blaise added childishly.

Hermione giggled and stood to kiss him on the cheek as he was sitting two people down from her. She walked around the table, touching each of her wizards and stopping at Draco. "We have a date," she whispered.

He couldn't help the goofy smile that settled on his face.

He looked around and noticed the smirks and knowing expressions. He stretched and yawned theatrically. "Yes, I could use a bit of a nap," he said, standing up. "Won't you excuse us," he asked the group, pulling his wife out of the dining area and up the stairs.

She was laughing hysterically by the time they shut the door to her room. "Don't laugh at me," he said, though his eyes were full of mirth and humor.

She expected him to kiss her, but instead he turned her around and led her to the balcony. _He had a fantasy to fulfill_.

Standing behind her, he opened the balcony door. The fresh breeze blew over them, making them close their eyes in the bright sun and take a deep breath of natures' fragrances.

He whispered a spell while moving his wand down her back. When her shirt loosened considerably she realized he'd used a slicing hex. It was precise and didn't touch her skin.

She understood then what a skilled wizard he was and how much accuracy and power restraint it took to sever only her shirt, which spoke volumes about the amount of power he had.

She sighed when his hands slowly slid down her bared back and around to cup her breasts. It was a brief touch as if he was weighing them, and then traveled down to her stomach and back around to her shoulders. Sliding her shirt off, she gave a breathy, 'oh' in response to the exposure to the cooler wind blowing softly, making her nipples harden.

Being faced with the scenery of the open and rolling green hills of the Manor grounds, coupled with the fact that anyone could walk or fly by and see her, made the experience that much more exciting; her skin that much more sensitive; her responses that much more pronounced. She arched as each of the pads of his fingertips trailed a path over her pebbled peaks and continued their path down her flat stomach, stopping at the button fastening her denims.

He whispered another spell and she was left standing with only knickers and his hands as cover. His fingers continued under her knickers to tease her shaved nether lips, but not touching her swollen bud. He removed his fingers after parting her lips. She whimpered in protest.

He kissed the nape of her neck, the pulse point beneath her ear, the tops of her shoulder, all the while murmuring her name. He lifted her arms over her head to wrap around his neck. His hands made their way back down her ribcage in feather light touches. She twitched slightly when he reached midway. "Ticklish?" he whispered, smiling into her neck.

Her head nodded and then tilted to the side to give him more access as his hands slid around to her hips to firmly cup her perfectly formed bum. Squeezing, he groaned and pressed against her softly. _Yes, the perfect size_, he thought.

He turned her around and captured her mouth in a sweet, but intense kiss. She couldn't breathe, nor did she want to if it meant she had to pull away from his intoxicating presence.

His tongue was hot and dominant, but gentle and inviting too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, this time facing him, as he pulled her legs up to hook behind his back. His lips never once left hers.

He walked outside to the balcony, carrying her, and sat down on the chaise.

"Divesto," she said, making him smile. They were both bared to nature - kind of, they were still only on the balcony of Malfoy Manor.

"Ride me, Hermione," he ordered quietly. His eyes were asking, but his tone brooked no argument.

"Yes," she sighed and lifted up, putting his hardened length at her opening and sinking slowly down.

They both closed their eyes momentarily, relishing in the feel of each other.

His breathing was labored and she felt like she couldn't breathe, the stretch was so good, so fulfilling.

She rocked slowly forward.

He gripped her hips. Their eyes opened; pretty brown eyes met stormy gray. Draco's warm huffs of breath met her constant intake of air. His elegant hands squeezed her hips. Her feminine hands grasped his shoulders.

Back and forth they went. They met each movement like a rehearsed dance.

His eyes dropped to her bosom. Her breasts bounced with each action, making his mouth water. His eyes feasted on her rosy peaks and he sat up slightly, changing the angle of penetration. He took one of her rosy nipples in his mouth and suckled, tugging her nipple with the suction of his hot mouth.

Her rocking increased in speed as her clit rubbed against his skin. The pressure was building, making her lips part in anticipation. He continued to suckle, rotating from hard to gentle, alternating from one breast to the other.

He began nodding as he felt her inner walls pulse around him and watched as her cheeks flushed in exertion. "Let me see you, Hermione. Let me see you fall apart," he whispered urgently.

She was mewling now and rocking faster. He met her every erratic thrust readily.

Her nails dug into the skin on his shoulders, and his grip tightened on her hips. Neither cared. "Oh, Draco," she whined in satisfaction.

"Hermione. Yes, come… nnggghhnn," he said as he came. His eyes closed a second after the ribbons of magic swirled around them, consummating their bonds.

Hermione fell forward, breathing hard and moving shallowly.

"We should do that more often," he commented after a moment when his breathing had returned to normal.

'Yes' was all she said before her breathing evened and the weight of her body molded to his.

He was content to stay that way forever; connected and peaceful. The breeze blew again, making their skin pebble with goose flesh as it quickly dried the sheen of sweat from their bodies.

He sat up, holding on to her and carried her back to the bed. He wasn't tired, so he laid her down and went to shower.

Once clean, he emerged from the steamy room, Accio'd a book and settled in beside her. She immediately curled up next to him and whispered his name contentedly.

***!***

Draco awoke to Blaise barging into the room.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he guessed by the position of the sun, low in the sky, that it was somewhere around 5pm.

He scowled and looked at the out of breath wizard. "What's going on?"

"The Minister is here again." The dark wizard looked pointedly at the petite witch snuggled deeply under the covers next to the blond.

"He can't have her," Draco announced.

Blaise nodded. "Marcus is down there right now ready to curse the living daylights out of the Aurors Shacklebolt brought with him."

At that declaration, Hermione sighed and jumped out of bed, naked. She pulled Draco's discarded button down dress shirt on and walked purposefully downstairs without a word.

Draco scrambled out of bed and Blaise followed his witch, having to jog to catch up.

Hermione entered the room just as Marcus was being taken down physically, by Auror's, and bound magically.

Pucey was already on his knees, listening stoically to the Auror telling him what rights he had and what he would be charged with. Hermione could feel the rage pouring off them in waves and knew she couldn't let this happen.

"Where's Theo?" she asked to room that had gone silent when she entered.

"Here," he bit out from the corner. He was also bound.

Lucius was straining to move, but knew someone had to stay out of trouble in order to get them all out.

She turned to Kingsley. "Let them go. I'll cooperate," she said to him.

He looked at her with disbelief. "Just like that?" he asked.

She pursed her lips. "Let them go with no charges and allow me an hour. I'll meet you at the Ministry." She shook her head in a preemptive response to her chosen's objections.

"An hour?" the Minister asked again.

She nodded. "And let them go," she repeated.

"Why do you need an hour?" he asked, deliberately not conceding.

"My business," she said, raising her chin defiantly.

He quirked an eyebrow. If she came willingly, accepted the remainder of the testing and listened to his proposal slash order, then he could give her an hour.

He nodded once at her then motioned to the bound wizards and signaled for his Auror's to let them free.

"You have an hour and you may want to bring a change of clothes," he said over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

She was shaking a little bit when the Aurors had retreated, though she noticed one had only moved to the foyer. She was to be _escorted_ to the Ministry.

Marcus was burning with fury and Theo was pacing. Adrian was walking towards her.

He knew.

She bit her lip and looked up at him uncertainly. She looked at each of her wizards.

Draco rubbed a hand down his face in a frustrated motion and she could almost hear the wheels turning in Blaise's mind.

"Theo and I, then Marcus," Adrian said. The others looked at him quizzically and then understanding dawned.

She nodded.

Adrian rubbed his hands down her shoulders in an effort to comfort her. She took a deep breath and turned around to walk to her room. Draco, Blaise, Marcus and Lucius watched Theo and Adrian follow her.

Theo darkened the room and pulled her into a hug. "We can wait," he offered.

Hermione shook her head. "No, you can't and I don't want to." She wondered if she was being selfish. She wanted to be bonded to these wizards. She was worried about the tests that Kingsley had in mind for her and she didn't know how long she would be gone or even if she would live through them. Fear of the unknown.

Trembling slightly, she reached up to bring Theo's head down for a kiss. He complied without objection, gifting her with the sweetest of kisses and warmest of hugs.

She felt her body respond to his even though she had had very satisfying experiences just this morning.

They walked back to the bed where he divested her of her clothes rather quickly.

He lay down first, drawing her down with him. He was hard and waiting for her wetness to surround him.

As she sank down on him he groaned in pleasure and pushed his hips upwards. Pulling her shoulders down so that they were chest to chest, skin to skin, he kissed her again. Their tongues caressed and explored.

She stiffened when another warm body pressed against her. "Adrian," she whispered and closed her eyes again when inserted one finger gently into her back side.

She continued to move, impaled on Theo. He was having trouble thinking of things to prevent him from spilling his seed inside of her.

Adrian was squeezing her bum and scissoring his fingers gently preparing her his much larger intrusion.

"Adrian, hurry," she told him, rocking faster.

He positioned himself at her entrance and Theo paused.

Adrian persistently, but slowly pushed forward passed the tight ring and seated himself fully inside of her virgin channel.

She was mewling and panting and trying to move to assuage the building pressure. Adrian didn't think he could hold out for her to adjust to him, so he pulled out and pushed back in, making both her and Theo moan loudly.

They set a rhythm with her in the middle, stretching and panting. "Oh yes! Oh yes!" she screamed as her walls squeezed tightly down on both of them.

Adrian emptied himself a second before Theo and in the middle of Hermione's climax. Bright ribbons of magic swirled around the three, bonding them in marriage until the end of their lives.

They separated with a kiss and Adrian and Theo dressed and left Hermione lying on the bed naked. She curled into a pillow and cast a silent Scourgify.

Marcus was silent when he entered, torn between not wanting to disturb her and wanting to bond himself to her.

"Princess?" he asked softly.

She turned and beckoned him with a small smile. "Here," she said. The room was dark and he muttered a spell to light a few candles, giving the room a soft glow.

Somewhere between the door, the candles and the bed he disrobed and slid in beside her, wearing only his boxers. "How are you feeling?" he asked, carding his fingers through the soft hair at her temple.

She shrugged and cuddled next to him. "Sore?"

"A little," she said.

"Lie on your stomach," he said, gently turning her onto her stomach.

Once there, he straddled her and began massaging her head and then her shoulders, the middle of her back and all the way down to her knees; nothing sexual, just very relaxing. It eased her tension away and gave her a safe feeling.

He started back up followed by soft kisses. She smiled to herself when he kissed each bum cheek and each dimple on her lower back. He pulled her hips upward and moved her knees apart.

She was panting a little in anticipation of what he would do. "Let me soothe the ache, Hermione," he said quietly before she felt his warm, soft lips against her back opening.

His large hands spread the flesh of her cheeks apart as he exhaled heavily and pushed his tongue in the opening.

She was jolted into desire and reared back against him, making his hands tighten on her hips as his thumbs kept her cheeks open to ensure he could taste all of her.

His tongue slid lower into her vaginal entrance and dipping lower to graze over her clit.

At that sensation, her breath hitched, her knees parted wider and her back bowed lifting her bum up, giving him better access.

"Yes," his hissed, capturing her clit with his bottom lip.

He flipped her over, expertly and spread her legs wide without taking his mouth from between her legs for more than a second. He started feasting again as soon as she was on her back.

She shoved her fingers through his short dark hair, keeping his head in place. Her hips were rocking to meet his tongue, but it wasn't necessary as his face was thoroughly buried in her heady wetness.

She came with a scream of his name.

Before the spasms that rocked her body ended, he had thrust home, making her back arch and her breath catch. He kissed her and she could taste herself on his lips and chin; she lapped each drop of moisture from his face: licking and sucking.

He was large and she was stretched and satisfied.

Shallowly humping her, because he didn't want it to end, she was tight and wet and he felt she was made just for him. "Harder, Marcus," she urged, gripping his shoulders.

In the back of his mind he was aware that their time was running out, but he wasn't willing to cut this feeling short to satisfy the order of the Minister, one in which, Marcus didn't trust to keep his witch from harm.

He thrust deeply and was rewarded with her whimper of satisfaction. He thrust again and was surprised when her walls clamped down on his member and her body stiffened with her orgasm.

He couldn't keep his body from releasing the pressure. Her body had pulled his essence from his body with the force of her milking it from him.

They lay there, panting and sweating and blissful. "I hope Kingsley wasn't expecting acrobats from me; I don't think I can walk!" she huffed, letting the humorous mood envelop her.

He chuckled and then sobered. "We should get dressed," he said after a moment.

She nodded and they separated. 'Scourgify,' he whispered.

She clicked the door shut behind her. Her backpack was hanging from one of her shoulders, filled with another change of clothes and two pair of knickers (_Just in case_).

The Auror was waiting for her as she stepped into the foyer, wearing denim jeans and a tee shirt that read: _**WARNING! Brain in Use**_.

The group followed shortly after they heard the telltale sound of Apparition.

They reached the Ministry in time to see Hermione walk up to Kingsley.

She stopped short. It was the way he looked at her that shook her to her core. "Take her into custody," the Minister said, his eyes glinting with the unfamiliar.

She was trembling a second before the Aurors reached her. As they jerked her arms and pulled her forward something in her changed.

A peace settled over her and a rushing sounded in her ears. The world around her became surreal and hazy just as the air around them became heavy and thick like a magic fog. It was pregnant with tension and anticipation.

Her wizards noticed it. The Aurors noticed it and Kingsley noticed it. "Hermione," the Minister called the normal authoritative timber of his voice shaken.

It was happening. Her magic was taking over and she only hoped that these men would be left alive the storm of its wrath.

She turned slowly to look at the group of her chosen. "Servo," (_protect_) she muttered, focusing on the group; Lucius and Severus included.

Her eyes were no longer the warm, intelligent eyes they fell in love with. They were cold and angry, sharp and vengeful. They glittered with the intent to dole out the justice it saw fit.

They felt the heavy magic surround them like a ring of fire that encompassed them. Adrian tried pressing against it, but was shoved back into the middle and steadied not by his own volition.

Chagrined, they had to watch helplessly from the sidelines as she turned back to the matter at hand: Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Veritas," (_truth_) she said, pointing to the Minister. The Aurors were motionless, waiting for the response.

Kingsley's tongue swelled and his thoughts blurred and just when he thought he would pass out there was clarity. "The werewolf colonies," he blurted. "We need them eradicated."

"Why?" she asked still under the trance of her magic.

"Not worthy of the wizarding world; animals: dangerous and uncontrolled. I can't have wolf cubs growing into adults like…"

"Remus Lupin?" she supplied.

"He was made by Fenrir Greyback. Remus was just as dangerous," Kingsley said.

"The werewolf packs joined our plight. Many were awarded the Order of Merlin for working with the Order of the Phoenix. I will not aide in their genocide," the Blue Mage hissed.

"Vacuus Magus," (_without magic_) she whispered. It was a sentiment filled with power and condemnation.

Kingsley watched in horror as his very magical essence was torn from his body and floated in the air above them.

"In ut orbus terrarum," (_into the earth_) she ordered. It swirled in a wind tunnel and with a loud crash it burrowed into the ground underneath the marble and the foundation and the rock. Back into the ground from where it came to await the birth of another magical being.

All eyes returned to the breathless _man_ now lying on the cold hard floor of the Ministry. He was no longer a wizard, not a squib either. He was but a Muggle now, plain and simple.

One of the Aurors stepped up to her and her wizards from their protective shields tensed.

Her magic sensed no malice and so she just waited. "What happens now, my liege?" he asked, bowing to her.

And just like that the Blue Mage returned herself to Hermione Granger, cleverest witch of her age. The shield dropped and the air was once again chilly and light.

Her wizards were at her side again, supporting her. "I am not your liege. We shall have to elect another Minister and his deputy will serve until that time," she said as if they had all gone barking.

"He had no deputy," Lucius offered.

She looked at him quizzically and he explained, "He refused, citing a lack of trust within a post-war Ministry."

"Is there someone you would recommend?" she asked of Severus, who was at Lucius' side.

He smirked; as he was want to do. "I do," he said.

Severus slowly turned to face his longtime friend and his smirk transitioned into a full blown smile.

Lucius was already shaking his head no. "No."

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "Yes! You'd be perfect!" She was almost bubbling with enthusiasm.

"We'll have to present him to the Wizengamot as a candidate," Theo advised.

She nodded her mind already cataloguing the justification for when they presented him.

"All of Shacklebolts little projects will need to be investigated," Draco commented.

Another Auror stepped forward and bowed. "You'll need to be kept safe until then, my liege," he offered.

Her head snapped up to him. "I am not your liege. You owe me no fealty, and I will be protected. Thank you for your kind words, but please…" She did not finish the sentence, but instead motioned to her chosen, standing at her side proudly.

He gave her a half smile and tilted his head respectfully. "Of course, Miss Granger."

"I would like to go now," she said softly, touching Blaise's arm. "I'm tired, and…"

They each knew that she was tired _and_…

Draco grasped her arm and pulled her towards the Floo. "Will you come with me?" she asked him in a small voice.

He looked down at her then back at the group. "Yes, love. I won't leave your side unless you will me away."

She nodded and stepped into the Floo, tugging him along with her. "Malfoy Manor," he called out and together they stepped, a moment later, into the familiar library.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Her mind was whirring inside of her head and her hand still gripped Draco's sleeve. She walked past the staircase and into the library. She needed to find reference points and she needed to do it now. "Hermione?" he asked, being drawn along by his wife's small hand. She was pulling with more force than she realized, he was sure, but still he let her, curious to what she would do.

Her steps were heavy and her shoulders slightly hunched over, indicating her fatigue. "I have to make this right, Drake," she said softly.

He smiled a bit at her shortened use of his name. "Whatever you say, Herm," he said, teasing her. She looked back at him, still moving and smiled, wrinkling her nose. "Not Herm," she chided.

"I can't call you 'Mione. It would be too… weird," he said, matching her wrinkled nose with his.

She stopped and tilted her head to the side as if she saw something curious. He stopped and watched her watch him. Suddenly she moved forward and quickly brought his head down for a scorching kiss. He responded immediately, trying to find purchase against a wall due to her body being slammed into his.

They were breathing through their noses while their tongues twisted and turned around each other. She pulled away just as suddenly, breathing hard. Draco watched her chest rise and fall with each labored breath and wanted nothing more than to touch the soft mounds hidden under her thin shirt.

She smiled at him. "I need your help, love," she told him.

His eyes darkened as visions of her writhing under him clouded his mind, so when she said 'love' he really tried to tear his gaze away from her bosom and meet her eyes.

"A reference. Right," he said and then scowled. "For what, exactly?"

"Werewolf facts and wizarding law for magical creatures, dating back as far as we can find," she said and set to casting a spell that would sort through the books, lining the walls floor to ceiling.

His eyes traveled the expanse of the library. They'd be here for days trolling through every tome. They needed help and he knew just the wizards to do it. "Expecto Patronum," he said and watched in amazement as a lion roared to life.

He turned to face the giggling witch beside him. "When did that happen?" she asked, watching the lion primp and preen before it pranced its two front paws, then sit.

He was too shocked to answer so he just shrugged. "He's waiting," she urged.

Draco nodded slowly and then spoke his message. Draco sent the lion away with a flick of his wand to summon the others.

The others came five minutes later. The oddly quiet group and chuckling elder wizards walked in to find Hermione and Draco buried under their first stack of books. Hermione raised her head first, just before they walked in. Draco wasn't used to her 'feelings' of knowing they were coming yet. So he just pretended they weren't on their way until they actually stepped into the library and made their presence known.

"It's really not that amusing," Theo said with a slight edge to his voice.

Hermione stood and walked to him to place a kiss on his cheek. He and all the other noticed that she looked exhausted and seemed to be operating on autopilot. "Shouldn't be sleeping or …something?" he asked concerned for her.

"I have to find it first. What's not that amusing?" she asked.

"Our Patronuses. They've changed," Blaise supplied.

Her eyes widened and she looked around at her wizards. "From what to what?" she asked.

Draco answered first. "I was a ferret and now a lion," he said, his voice was a bit relieved. He hated that it was a ferret. He glared at Blaise, who snorted in humor.

Blaise sighed. "I was a stallion. It was beautiful and now," he sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I have a lion, too."

Hermione's eyebrows rose into her hairline. She looked at each of them. "Are all of you now …lions?"

They all nodded and she erupted into a fit a giggles, so strong she had to sit down and hold her sides. "Hermione?" Severus asked, but she was still giggling madly at their dilemma.

"Hermione?" Lucius called. Nothing.

"Miss Granger!" Lucius and Severus called in unison.

She looked up at them and tried to stop laughing. "Try casting your Patronus," he suggested.

She stopped laughing and shook her head in denial. "You don't think…"

"We don't know. Cast your Patronus," Severus answered a bit flustered at her not obeying him immediately. She frowned. "Expecto Patronum!"

The whispers of vapor came floating out of her wand, materializing in a long length of wild fur at first then reforming as she gripped her wand harder. Finally her Patronus slithered around her ankles and lifted itself to look her in the eye and flick its tongue at her. It had long lashes and a pretty little snake face. "Well, she's the prettiest little _snake_ I've ever seen," Marcus flaunted with a smirk.

"Sweet Morgana's knickers! It can't be! I was a … but mine was an otter; a cute, cuddly _otter_!"

"Well now you're a pretty little cuddly snake, Hermione," Pucey teased.

"Snakes aren't _pretty_ nor are they cuddly!" she exclaimed, pointing at the now hissing and offended Patronus reptile. Hermione withdrew her finger. "I – I mean, uh… I just… not that you aren't pretty… for a snake, exactly," she said, stuttering.

The snake in question was gliding in between Marcus' legs, watching its caster and flicking its tongue, apparently waiting for some sort of apology.

It looked so real that Marcus lent his hand to touch it. The magic was so thick that he could feel the density of the image. The snake hissed and batted its eyes at the large wizard, while he flexed his fingers as if he was scratching its head.

"This is, by far, the strangest thing I've ever seen in my entire forty plus years of life," Severus said his voice monotone as they all watched in complete and utter shock.

Hermione, feeling mildly and unexplainably jealous, furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry. It's a lot to get used to. Please forgive me," she said to her Patronus.

It seemed to snuggle Marcus' hand before hissing its acceptance and dissipating.

"Now that that's settled. What are we looking for… and shouldn't you be sleeping … or…something?" Adrian asked, looking from Draco to Hermione.

Since this was the second time in ten minutes that she had been asked she answered. "I'm a little sore," she looked at the sheepishly and then said more seriously, "And I get the need for legistature reference out of my mind. This idea that werewolves and centaurs and mermaids are inferior to us is asinine to me. I know there must be something that I can present to the Wizengamot. I've also been thinking about how we should present Lucius as the new Minister," she told Severus.

He nodded. "Yes, I've a few ideas myself."

"I'm still in the room and I haven't agreed to this," Lucius snapped, looking from one insufferable know-it-all to the other.

"Yet," the two said in unison.

Lucius couldn't help but roll his eyes and sit down, calling for a house elf to bring him and the others something strong to drink.

"How did you leave them?" Hermione asked referring to the withering man she left magicless at the Ministry.

"I called Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin," Severus said, giving her pause.

"What did they say?" she asked mildly worried that she would be arrested.

"The Minister has been under investigation for quite some time, but they could never find one of those close to him to say anything against him. Lupin should be here shortly," Lucius explained.

She drew in a shaky breath. Remus had been one of her closest friends until the battle. He, in a fit of drunken rage, had blamed her for letting Tonks die. The two women had found each other in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters; fighting back to back they held them off. Hermione had fallen when a curse had grazed her knee and she had dropped. Tonks felt the unbalance and turned to grab her friend and fellow Order member. It was the opening MacNair had needed and sent the killing curse, hitting Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks square in the back.

Hermione watched, in horror, as the light was extinguished from the metamorphus' eyes. After the battle, when all was won, Hermione found a tired, but excited Remus to tell him the sad news. She told him the whole story.

His face had fallen and he had looked at her with pleading and tragedy in his eyes. That night at Grimmauld Place he had drowned his sadness in the finest liquor he could find. She had been the one to come comfort him, but he was not to be comforted, at least not by her.

Remus had screamed and yelled; railed at her for not protecting his wife, the mother of his child. "It should have been you!" he'd ranted.

She left shortly after with tears burning in her eyes and guilt eating away at her soul.

They'd seen each other since then at the Ministry, but never spoken. A few times he'd looked like he wanted to say something to her, but she couldn't meet his eyes, face him, knowing what he thought.

Severus knew what had happened, both during the battlefield when Dora had collapsed and after when Hermione's magic had taken over and obliterated seven Death Eaters with one pulse of her magic. He'd been there when she had told Remus what happened and he had been there when Remus had lashed out at her.

He'd also been there when Remus had realized what he had done.

The wards shifted and the elf brought in the nervous werewolf. "Gentlemen," he greeted. Looking at the small tired witch his voice failed him and he swallowed. Regaining some of his composure after a moment he said, "Hermione."

Her wizards stepped closer to her, but not so as to create a barrier. It was a posturing move meant to deter aggressive behavior. Lucius and Severus had explained everything to him and Arthur and while Arthur was a bit taken aback, Remus wasn't. He knew Hermione's power and her being a Blue Mage answered many questions.

"Remus," she greeted back in a quiet voice.

This was no time for pride, he thought. He missed the lovely witch. She was smart and funny and kind. It was time for healing, if she would accept.

Something in his face must have revealed his thoughts because the smart, funny and kind witch ran from her place and jumped into his arms. "Remus," she said, sobbing. "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never let you down again," she said still sobbing each word, hugging him tightly.

His arms were around her and he was shaking his head and closing his eyes and murmuring that he was sorry that it was him that should apologize. He realized that he was crying as well.

…And then he realized, with a sudden shift in the scent in the room, that her wizards were not pleased that he was holding their wife. Possessiveness was a pungent odor normally, but a smell of this magnitude was almost overwhelming.

He set her down and knelt in front of her. He took her hands in his and looked up at her tear streaked face. "I was wrong, Hermione. Nothing I said that night was right or true. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you, an eighteen year old girl, a valuable member of the Order, and my friend. Please, can _you_ forgive _me_?"

"Yes," she cried, nodding her head emphatically.

He stood just as Blaise came to claim her. He pulled her down with him to one of the chairs. There she sat on his lap and waited for the explanation of Kingsley Shacklebolt; the once revered Minister of Magic.

***!***

Remus explained the way that Kings started pulling away from longtime friends and how he became more secretive as time went by. He stopped talking to Remus long before they put him under investigation.

Aurors, who were well thought of, started disappearing and Kingsley's lack of action planted seeds of doubt, thus, resulting in the eventual investigation.

Hermione then explained what he wanted from her, setting Remus' nerves on end with shock and repulsion. Then the little witch shared their next course of action.

Remus looked from Lucius to Severus to Hermione and back without a word. He had been shocked more than once tonight and here he had thought he'd seen it all.

"I haven't agreed," Lucius maintained.

"Yet," Severus and Hermione said in unison, once again.

Remus chuckled. Hermione hadn't changed.

***!***

Hours later with all of them looking and reading and absorbing and yawning Hermione finally found something.

"I've got it!" she whispered at first and then louder, "I've got it!"

She walked down the spiraling staircase separating the first wall of books from the third row two stories up. Once on the ground she walked to the couch, plopped down and started reading.

"Municipal Truths 1232: All wizards shall have the same rights to the full and equal benefit of all laws in the magical realm." She set the tome aside and opened the other.

"Public Liberties 1437amendment to the Municipal Truths 1232: All wizards born as magical beings in the magical realm are citizens. No magical state or wizarding community shall deprive any other magical being, of reasonable intellect, life, liberty, or the pursuit of happiness to include: property, employment or the right to assemble. Every magical being is awarded equal protection of the laws."

She shut the book with a loud thump. "What do you think?"

Theo nodded slowly. "It could work, though, we'll need to define 'of reasonable intellect'."

"And we may need to address the fact that it only speaks of wizards," Marcus added.

To this she walked over and sat in Marcus' lap, gifting him with a soft kiss and gentle caress to his cheek.

He wasn't sure what he'd said, but he was happy for the attention anyway. Later he would ask Pucey why she reacted that way and say it as often as he could in the future.

Remus stood, stretching. "I'm beat, Hermione. May I call tomorrow?" he asked.

She stood as well, and Remus smirked as her wizards stood when she did. "Yes, we have much work to do yet. Oh and won't you bring Teddy?" she asked, dying to see the little boy who she last saw as a tiny newborn.

"Of course, if Lucius doesn't mind…?" He looked at the elder Malfoy.

Lucius smiled. "It would be nice to have a child in the Manor again," he said, looking pointedly at his son and then to Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes for show, because he would love to father Hermione's child… _tomorrow_.

Hermione smiled at him and ducked her head shyly. She would like that as well, but they _all_ had plenty of time.

Remus could smell the desire in the room from all of these beings: desire for Hermione, desire for sleep, desire for children, desire for intimacy. Remus needed to leave, all this desire was driving him mad. "Good night," he said and turned to exit the room.

Severus walked him to the door and further surprised Remus with his parting words. "It was good to see you, Lupin."

The door clicked shut and Remus walked in stunned fascination to the Apparition point. He thought of the smooth rich tones of the former potions professor and smiled as his stomach fluttered like it hadn't in some time.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_.

They walked in as a group. The Ministry employees stared and gawked as the poker faced assembly walked purposefully to the Wizengamot auditorium. The papers, of course, had been saturated with stories about, Hermione's status as Harry Potters best friend, background filler, opinion articles, hearsay from 'close family friends', excerpts from the war, and speculation on Blue Mage and Paladins in: The Daily Prophet, Witches Weekly, Wizards Quarterly, The Quibbler and every other wizarding publication in distribution, about all of them, including Lucius, Severus and Remus (as he had been seen in close contact with both Hermione and Severus recently). The last few weeks had been a media madhouse. There had even been a headline, alluding to a romance gone awry between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione Granger.

Today, they were there to present their recommendation for Minister of Magic.

Hermione hadn't said a word all morning and none of them wanted to rankle her further. They knew her anxiety over presenting this to the Wizengamot. It had taken weeks to get an agreement to be heard; appealing denial after denial until finally, just to shut her up (Severus was positive that this was the reason), the Wizengamot approved and set a date.

It was expected, the Ministry had been in a state of mild chaos once word of what occurred came to light.

Kingsley was summarily dismissed as Minister and the investigation on his practices as Minister concluded. He was facing charges of misappropriation of funds, acting in a manner unbecoming a Minster, an instance of us of an Unforgiveable, and severely overstepping his authority as Minister. It was expected that he would be sentenced to time in Azkaban.

A temporary Minister was assigned and hadn't yet acclimated to the fast-paced, stressful environment that Ministers endure daily.

"All rise." A loud shuffle from wizards and witches standing was what they heard as the members of the Wizengamot filled their seats.

"You may be seated."

"Miss Granger."

"Madam Chairperson," Hermione greeted in response.

Hermione was dressed smartly light gray witches robes with purple accent pieces. It gave her a feminine, but professional appearance.

"Forgive my ignorance on protocol, Madam Chairperson. May I speak candidly?" Hermione asked, hoping they wouldn't make her go through pomp and circumstance before getting to the heart of the matter.

The chairperson smirked. "Do you ever not speak candidly, Miss Granger?" she responded lightly teasing.

Hermione smiled good-naturedly, but didn't speak.

After a short silence, the woman nodded. "Please."

_Thank Merlin_!

"I've come in the hopes that the Wizengamot would consider a nomination of sorts for the position of Minister of Magic. To continue in that role for the remainder of what would have been Mr. Shacklebolts term. At that time an election would be held and _the people_ would choose the next Minister." She cleared her throat and gauged the members' reactions.

"My nomination is based on possessed characteristics common with history's' successful politicians, both Muggle and Wizarding.

A wizard familiar with all facets of the wizarding culture raised in a pureblood family and has risen above the blood purity ideas of his forefathers. He is a successful businessman, owning his own company (_that was putting it mildly_) and educated in the finest wizarding universities our world offers. A natural born leader, he is charismatic while having a solid grasp on wizarding law and what constitutes ethical conflict.

He recognizes the many shades of gray and applies logic to every situation in order to come to the best solution.

He has made financially sound decisions (_again, putting it mildly. The man was filthy rich_!), both in his personal life and with his business. He will continue to make those same wise decisions as Minister, should you allow his employ. This factor alone makes him a preferred candidate, as he has no need for more Galleons to further his status.

His visibility during the war also prevents him from being a target for blackmail, as the media has ensured that every person with the capability to read knows every minute detail of his life.

Members of the Wizengamot, I nominate Lucius Malfoy as Minister of Magic."

Gasps and shock as her words and nominee sank in.

Lucius didn't move a stitch. He could hear whispers and feel eyes burning into his skull at her declaration. He had the sudden feeling that he would be arrested. It was Remus who eased his mind. "The seed is planted, Lucius. No Aurors yet," he teased and Lucius relaxed a bit.

Once the quiet uproar had died down Madam Chairperson spoke, "Miss Granger, you present a compelling argument. I have no doubt that you have done an impeccable job at researching this topic, however, the fact remains; Mr. Malfoy bears the Dark Mark. That is not easily forgotten. I would think it would be prominent in your mind, considering your …history."

Hermione nodded and Lucius thought it was over. She was done. He had been hesitant to accept the idea that Hermione and Severus had presented him: Minister of Magic. He had tried not to get his hopes up, remained stoic on the idea whenever the two conferred and he was within earshot, but it had happened at some point. He was emotionally engaged and now he felt crushing disappointment.

Hermione had tried… and failed.

She cleared her throat and Lucius looked up to find her chin jutted out and her shoulders squared. He smelled a fight and grinned (mentally, of course, Malfoys didn't make a habit of grinning madly).

"My history," she said, taking a deep breath. "My history of being the cleverest witch of my generation; the brains behind the Golden Trio. You," she said, eyeing the members, "trusted me during a time of great need. A time of war and genocide. A time for those who opted to take the hard right instead of the easy left; you trusted _me_. I was seventeen at culmination of the battle at Hogwarts – already a seasoned soldier by that time.

The Order of the Phoenix trusted my research, my judgment, my feeling of what to do next; trusted me to keep Harry safe." She swallowed and moved closer to the center of the room.

"You allowed me to practice dark magic, to curse those not considered 'good guys'. You trusted me to know when it was time to use force and when it wasn't. You trusted me, without question, to tell you how to act and who else to trust.

I wasn't raised from infancy in this magical world, but it is still _my_ world too and I love it with my whole heart. Never would I do something to lead it astray.

Members of the Wizengamot, I humbly request that you trust me, again."

She sat down. She was close to tears and didn't quite understand why, she spoke the truth, but she wondered if it warranted crying.

She heard sniffles and looked around. She supposed so since there weren't many dry eyes in the house.

"We'll need a moment to confer, Miss Granger. Let's recess for lunch."

The gavel dropped. "All rise."

Hermione hadn't moved, she continued to stare at the empty seats the Wizengamot once sat. Her chosen hadn't moved to leave either and only when she sensed a presence near her did she turn.

"Hermione," he said. He didn't know what to say, and he wasn't sure he could speak clearly at the moment. There was a large toad in his throat, so he did something completely uncharacteristic of a Malfoy; he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "Thank you. No one has ever defended me, much less sang my praises so genuinely. Words cannot describe how much I appreciate your efforts."

He was still squeezing her tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. She could bend them at the elbow, but nothing else or she would have hugged him back. As it was, her fingers barely reached his waist, so she patted soothingly.

"It was true, Mr. Malfoy. I believe you're the best wizard for the job… but if you disappoint me, I'll kill you myself," she whispered back. He pulled back, smirking at her not-so-veiled threat and nodded his acknowledgement.

He wouldn't disappoint if he had the opportunity to act as Minister.

He let go and straightened his robes. "How long do we have for lunch?" she asked.

"Half hour tops," Draco replied, smiling at them both.

"Why don't we eat something here," she suggested. They all made faces, but conceded.

She followed them out, walking slowly behind them while they chattered excitedly like hens. Pucey was a bit ahead of her and she eyed him lasciviously. He smelled so good, she thought and inhaled deeply through her nose.

He held the door for her and smiled. It faded when he saw the look on her face. She grabbed his hand and tugged him urgently to the witches loo. He didn't hesitate when she opened the door, cast a Revelio Hominem and then shut and warded it behind them.

He had her slammed against the wall so fast she grunted on impact. Lips, tongues, breathy moans and hands were everywhere all at once. He kissed her, consuming her with fire while his fingers nimbly unfastened his trousers. Still caressing his tongue with hers, she pulled her skirt up and spread her legs.

He quickly maneuvered in between and lifted her.

He pushed inside of her roughly, making her gasp and moan. Up against the wall he pounded into her, each stroke hitting her cervix as well as banging her back on the wall.

Grunts and crude words of encouragement were quietly exchanged between the two as he filled her and stretched her.

"Oh yes… fuck me, fuck me, Adrian. That feels so good, yes!" she hissed into his ear.

He pounded harder, more eratic. "I'm going come, kitten. Let me feel you. Come on me! Come… nnnnngggnghhh."

She stiffened as he bounced inside her while he spilled himself. "Adrian…" she sighed, climaxing; walls pulsing.

His face was buried in her neck and hair as he let her down to stand. She almost wasn't able to and could have sworn her bones had turned to jelly.

His breathing was labored, and his face was flush. "Let me clean you," he said and slid down.

She was about to object when she felt his tongue on her sensitive bundle of nerves. He pushed her thighs apart and leaned in closer, falling to his knees as opposed to squatting.

He ate and slurped, sucking and nipping.

She didn't think she could come again, though, she was pretty sure this was what heaven must be like, when his teeth grazed her clit and the orgasm tore out of her with the speed and force of a runaway train.

When she opened her eyes she was laying on the floor, legs splayed, and he was hunched over, lapping her release slowly like a kitten at milk. "You taste divine, kitten. I love it when you come in my mouth," he said between licks.

She groaned and he smiled. He could smell and taste her renewed arousal at his words. "More, kitten?" he asked, arching a brow and smirking at her from between her legs.

"We'll be late," she pleaded half heartedly.

He shook his head. "We have ten minutes," he said and mounted her.

He plunged in, taking her legs and draping them over his arms. He was raised on his knees, pushing and pulling; his eyes never leaving hers.

She could feel it again and opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, but a rough sigh. He could feel it too and pushed faster and harder. His eyes left hers to watch his cock pull out glistening from her wet paradise. "Kitten…" he said a second before she reached down and circled her clit with her fingers.

He opened her legs farther to watch her small fingers play. "Oh yes, kitten. Tell me when," he said, hoping it was soon.

"Now, Adrian… now!"

They came together in a silent cry of ecstasy. A drip of perspiration rolled down her temple and she looked down at them.

They were a sweaty, sated tangle of bent limbs in the corner of a witches loo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

The corner of a witches loo. Hermione paused. _Note to self: scrub, scrub, scrub when we get home_, she thought.

***!***

"All rise!"

Adrian cringed as he stood. "All right, Ade?" Marcus asked with humor in his eyes.

"Two words: Cushion charm," he replied. Marcus chuckled and whispered Adrian's 'secret' to the rest of the group of wizards, making them all chuckle.

Hermione turned around and shushed them sharply. Severus scowled and Lucius smirked.

"You may be seated. Miss Granger, please remain standing."

The small witch nodded and tried to her calm herself with deep breaths. "Miss Granger, we have arrived at a decision, but we have some points that need clarification." Hermione nodded, but remained silent.

"Our first clarification was posed by Judge Finch. What will your role be if Mr. Malfoy takes office?"

Hermione frowned and then answered. Her voice clear, her words concise. "I will have no other role than to support the decisions made by the Ministry."

"Interesting word you chose, Miss Granger. By support you mean…?" Judge Finch asked the question in a leading manner, implying something sinister.

*_another calming breath_*

"I mean, in light of me being a law abiding citizen, I will live within the confines of the law and encourage others to do the same. Other than that, I have no role. I am not privy, nor will I be to the behind-the-scenes process of creating laws unless it has a direct impact on the wizarding world equal rights issues. If I am able to lobby for law changes in an effort to make them fairer for other law abiding magical beings, then I will." She wanted to say more, but she could feel the Slytherins behind her wishing she would just answer the questions with as little words as possible.

Madam chairperson was taking it all in quietly. "Miss Granger, I believe you have sufficiently addressed that question. My next question has to do with your… status." Each Wizengamot member was eyeing her intensely and with interest.

"My status?" Hermione asked, wondering why they didn't just ask her what being a Blue Mage meant for the wizarding world.

"Yes. We've read the notes and summary the previous Minister put together; and though we disapprove of his methods, we understand the interest. Your power makes you dangerous, but your history makes you trustworthy. I would like to know that you will not use your power to gain more power, and that you will not use it to influence Mr. Malfoy in the decisions he collaborates on with the Wizengamot, that you and your… chosen will continue to be productive citizens.

If you can promise all of those things, you will have an ally in me. What say you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione knew she was requesting a wizards oath – it was eloquently done, but still an oath. "I promise, Madam chairperson, not to influence Mr. Lucius Malfoy by magical means."

The Slytherin behind her were angry as they watched the ribbons of magic swirl around Hermione and the lift into a ball of energy over the Wizengamot scales of Justice. Their wife had made an unbreakable vow, though loosely worded, it was still an oath.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

Another member stood to be heard. She was a round woman with narrow eyes and pursed lips. She strongly resembled Dolores Umbridge, without all of the nauseating pink. Hermione mentally cringed at the thought.

"Madam Chair, I have a question," the woman asserted.

The chair nodded her head, but Severus thought he saw the slightest of eye rolls from the witch.

"The Wizengamot recognizes Judge Reynovia Umbridge." The chair grumbled the woman's last name, and there seemed to be a slight shift in mood from the audience present, including the other Wizengamot members.

"Miss Granger, let me first express what an honor it is to meet you."

Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgment of the shallow flattery. "I believe you've met my sister, Dolores. The former Senior Undersecretary for three previous Ministers's as well as High Inquisitor to Hogwarts, and then subsequently made Headmistress for Hogwarts," she rattled off proudly.

Hermione stiffened, but calmly responded. "Mmmm, yes. I believe she was also instrumental in writing the Anti-werewolf Legislation as well as spear heading the Muggle-born Registration Commission. Quite a resume, that one. My condolences to you, Ms. Umbridge, for her landing in Azkaban for crimes against the wizarding world and convictions for child abuse during her tenure as Headmistress; you must be so embarrassed."

Hermione could feel the swell of pride behind her as her chosen, Severus and Lucius puffed out in support of her reply. She swore she heard either Pucey or Marcus chuckled quietly.

The woman hissed and stood rigid in the face of the younger witch's blatant disrespect of her betters. Or so was the presumption on the round woman's part.

Instead of cursing the cursing the chit, Reynovia pasted a sickeningly sweet smile on her face and cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miss Granger. You're too kind."

Hermione, not one to let things go, pushed further. "You're quite welcome, Ms. Umbridge. Your question?"

Sweet tones and tight smiles were present in spades as the women faced each other in what Lucius had heard termed as: A Mexican stand-off.

Severus was enjoying himself immensely and hoped the two witches drew this out as long as humanly possible. He hadn't been this entertained since … well, he couldn't remember the last time.

The wizards were startled a bit when a feminine voice from behind them excitedly whispered, "We've arrived just in time!"

All six turned to see Ginny, Pansy and the Greengrass sisters sit in the pew behind them. All of them wearing smiles and all of them with an anticipatory gleam in their eyes as they focused on their friend and the Dolores duplicate. Ginny actually rubbed her hands together enthusiastically.

Severus' gaze lingered on the eldest Greengrass girl. She was quite pretty, but not stunning. She noticed his staring and winked at him, jarring him out of his pseudo trance. He bristled and turned back around.

Lucius caught the exchange and smirked. He was a matchmaker at heart… it was his second calling. He would have never made it this far in life if people knew what a sap he was. He was fairly certain that Severus was an even bigger romantic than he.

"Madam Chairperson alluded to your status as a Blue Mage earlier. She used the word 'dangerous'. You have proven with your previous actions that you can remove our very magical core from our souls as demonstrated by the episode with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who is now recovering from the trauma of suddenly being rendered a Squib.

"You tortured Ronald Weasley, your former best friend and romantic interest. You have selected and brainwashed five eligible pure blood wizards for your …enjoyment effectively narrowing the magical gene pool, should they only breed with you; one of who is Mr. Malfoy's only son and now you state that you plan to lobby for legislative initiatives that _you_ deem worthy.

"You won't have to influence Mr. Malfoy by magical means; you obviously have the capability to do that on your own." Reynovia turned to the Wizengamot in general, "I hesitate in giving my consent to this _recommendation_. Miss Granger is dangerous when provoked and someone with her power can throw our world and the way we know it into chaos."

Hermione felt like she was being pounded by a verbal sledgehammer. Torturing best friends, removing magic, breeding… _well, when she put it like that_, Hermione thought miserably.

"Again," Hermione said calmly, which contradicted to her current inner turmoil.

The beady eyes of Reynovia Umbridge shot to hers. "Pardon?"

"You said when provoked I can throw our world and the way we know it into chaos. And I said again. Forgive my candor, but I must speak frankly. You haven't made good decisions in the past. In addition to the last Dark Lord, there have been two prior to him over the years, and yet, you still haven't learned the lesson. Voldemort was a Paladin, yes. A questionable existence, history tells us, using unsavory means to obtain the objects of their desire. It was his passion for political power, his message and his charisma that drew wizards and witches into his clutches, not his magical power. That was just a fringe benefit for him to reign terror on those he meant to rule." She unclenched her fists and gathered her thoughts.

"Blue Mage were… are warriors gifted by the Goddess Athena to speak for those with no voice, to fight for those that are unable to fight for themselves. You are correct, Ms. Umbridge, I am dangerous when provoked, but I can't name a wizard or witch who isn't. My power is greater than yours, that is fact, but my moral compass is also straighter than most and _that_ is also something I've proven.

"This is an opportunity to make a right decision. Appoint someone who can perform in the Ministers capacity and not be corrupted with bribes and promises of increased social standing. Appoint someone who has a vested interest in the welfare of all reasonably intelligent magical beings because his immediate and extended family includes such (_She was, of course, referring to Lucius' connection, through her, to Remus_).

"Appoint Lucius Malfoy. "I've already given my word and taken a witch's oath not to influence magically. There is nothing I can offer you," she said almost pleading.

"You can remove yourself from the wizarding world. Turn over your wand and not return."

Gasps rang out in the room at the audacity of the suggestion.

Her 'support group' stood and started yelling. The chaos of shouting and pointing and angry gestures filled the room until the gavel came down soundly on the hammering board.

"ORDER!" Madam Chairperson yelled.

Before anyone could speak Hermione stepped forward and leveled Reynovia Umbridge with a steady gaze. "I will not leave. This is my world as much as it is yours and I will not leave. Your pithy accusations and phony courtesies speak volumes more of you than they do about me." Hermione faced Madam Chairperson. "I call for your decision, Madam. Ms. Umbridge's assassination of my character has come to an end."

Madam stepped forward and addressed the members, "What say you?"

***!***

The group walked out of the auditorium to bulbs flashing and shouted questions. Her chosen surrounded her with Lucius and Severus in front and behind the group, fearful of someone trying to harm Hermione.

The girls twittered excitedly and followed them out of the Ministry.

Theo took her hand and before she could speak, Apparated her away without a word.

The six never made it back to Malfoy Manor, so the girls, Severus and Lucius ate dinner, discussing the events of the day each internally waiting for the evening Prophet to be delivered. At seven p.m. sharp the house elf walked in with the paper.

Lucius snatched it up immediately and unrolled it. With a genuine laugh, he flipped it around to show to his guests.

LUCIUS MALFOY APPOINTED MINISTER OF MAGIC!

~~!~~

Wizengamot near unanimous decision!

~~!~~

_Hermione Granger asked to leave Wizarding World read more inside._

***!***

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Blaise's home in Tuscany," Draco answered.

"It's beautiful." There was silence as she looked around at the rolling green hills. She let the breeze pass over her and tilted her face into the warm sun with closed eyes. "We won," she whispered.

The happiness she felt coupled with the peace she felt around her chosen and the confirmation within herself that she'd made the right decision in supporting Lucius had her feeling light-headed.

She opened her eyes and they were blurry for a moment, like when you wake up suddenly. "I feel dizzy," she said right before she twisted slightly then fell to the ground.

Marcus was close enough to catch her. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa in the sunroom. "Anna?" Blaise called out.

A little elf popped in and bowed. "Yes, Master," she answered. Though, she was bowing, her eyes were fixed on the slight figure on the couch. As if she smelled something delightful, her eyes widened excitedly and she started to hop up and down. "Blue Mage! A real ones!" Anna said.

They really didn't know what to do. They all wanted the little elf to go get water for Hermione, but she was so excited at seeing Hermione that she was squealing and pointing and hopping. They couldn't be harsh with her either, because if Hermione found out later, they would never hear the end of it.

The squealing stopped abruptly and they looked down to see that Hermione's eyes were open and the elf was kneeling, quite reverently, near her shoulder.

There was something strange about the witch on the couch: her eyes were a bit brighter than usual and she was staring at the elf like she'd never seen one before, and as if to demonstrate that fact, Hermione's small feminine hand reached out tentatively and petted the head of the elf. "Oh's thanks yous! Anna is sooo honored!" the little sang, referring to herself in the third person.

Hermione sat up slowly and looked around shyly. She looked down at her body and then at Anna again.

"Hermione? Are you all right, Kitten?" Adrian asked, his brows furrowed with worry.

"Kitten?" Hermione asked, staring at the handsome wizard.

Hermione looked back down at her wrists. She fingered one and sighed. When she looked up again, she had tears in her eyes. "No scars?"

They all reared back at her lilting voice and distinctly Irish accent. "Do you know your name?"

She frowned at the very blond wizard. "Aye," she said.

"Kitten, what's the last thing you remember?" she shifted her gaze to the handsome wizard with piercing green eyes. He smelled divine. She was so taken with his scent that she physically inhaled, tilting her face up in his direction and closing her eyes, smiling softly when her chest expanding as if she were memorizing the smell. It made Theo snort in response to her illustration.

When she finished, she opened her eyes and answered, "Blood," she whispered in the same quiet tone and thick accent. She looked around and when her eyes stopped they widened. It was Marcus who caused her mild concern, his large frame was imposing and with a serious expression, he looked threatening.

"It's all right, Kitten, he's harmless," Pucey told her, reading her expression correctly. Marcus took a step back and cleared the emotion from his face.

Her eyes were back on Draco. She stood and walked towards him, once directly in front she reached up to wrap a strand around her finger. He took that moment to ask another question. "Will you tell me your name, love?"

She looked straight into his eyes and said, "Genofeva Trinder."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Her eyes bounced from one wizard to another, waiting for some kind of movement. "May I ask who you are?"

Theo had the presence of mind to send his Patronus to Lucius and Severus, but other than that he was struck silent.

Blaise stepped forward and bowed. "I'm Blaise Zabini, Miss Trinder." It was strange introducing himself to his witch, but even though she was physically his Hermione, she was clearly not his Hermione.

She tilted her head and shyly lowered her eyes.

"Theo Nott, Miss Trinder."

They all introduced themselves, bowing respectfully. "Where am I, exactly?" she asked.

Marcus answered. "Just outside of Surrey," he said.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "England?" she breathed in her Irish accent.

Just then, the Floo activated and out stepped Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She gasped and ran to Severus, throwing her arms around his waist and holding on tight. "Soren! You came for me!" she sobbed.

"Uhhh, Miss Granger?" he asked uncertain of her sudden affection; not that he didn't welcome it, but still, it was not like her to act so …enthusiastic to see him. – _And why was she speaking with an accent_?

She pulled back and looked up into his face.

Something was off. It was Hermione, but the way she was looking at him …and her eyes… "Miss Granger?"

She jumped back as if she had been burned. "You don't know me, Soren?" Betrayal was written all over her face.

Draco took her hand in his to get her attention. "Miss Trinder, this is Severus Snape and my father Lucius Malfoy."

Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh. My apologies, sirs," she said, speaking clearly. That was when they recognized the accent and the name. "Genofeva Trinder?" Severus asked.

She nodded and bit her lip to keep from crying.

"You know me, Miss Trinder?" he asked gently.

She nodded again and opened her mouth to explain, but then thought better of it. The last time she explained that she was a Blue Mage and had three strong wizards as her chosen, she was locked up and raped by a tyrant.

Lucius saw it for what it was and attempted to ease her worry. "You are a Blue Mage. Was Sev… Soren your chosen?"

She didn't respond verbally, but her face said it all.

He motioned for her to sit down and then took a seat with the rest of the wizards. She scooted over to Severus and sat by his side quietly. She didn't touch him, but they all knew she wanted to; her fingers were dancing with need.

Severus swallowed and took her hand in his. She visibly relaxed and wrapped her small fingers around his.

When their hands touched it produced a mild shock to his magic. It was a warm, but unsettled feeling.

In his past life, he was her chosen, which explained why Hermione felt comfortable with him deflowering her. Blue Mage magic was ancient. Many academics in the magical world theorized the presence of generational Magic Memory.

Hermione's magic had remembered his, even when she hadn't known what she was.

"It is Magic Year 2001, Miss Trinder, and you are residing in your successor, Hermione Granger. She is a Blue Mage as well and these fine gentlemen are her chosen."

Her eyes landed on Marcus. "Even the big one?" she asked, her young age showing through.

"Especially the big one," Marcus answered, his eyes filled with humor.

The men chuckled.

Her eyes widened suddenly and she paled. "If I came here, then perhaps she went there… we have to find a way for me to go back! It's dangerous for her!"

The men stiffened and had to prompt her to explain. "My husband," she spat, "Is a terrible man. When he was informed of my status, he petitioned the elders for my hand, claiming he was saving me from a life of debauchery.

"My magic had already chosen three wizards: Soren," she looked up at Severus and smiled, squeezing his hand. "Tiernan and Sy, but we hadn't the time the consummate." She blushed at that statement.

"We tried running, but Tiernen and Sy were cut down and killed by my husbands' men." Tears were coursing down her cheeks in memory of watching her soul mates die.

"Soren promised to return for me. He couldn't stay; there was a bounty on his head!" She was openly sobbing now, breaking the hearts of Hermione's chosen.

Severus shushed her with a comforting tone and pulled her closer. He was quickly realizing that his magic was connecting with hers.

It was a dangerous road to walk, considering she was 700 years older than he. He grimaced at that thought.

"Once my chosen were gone, Radu, my husband, …took me. I said no, I screamed it, but he didn't listen. I was beaten and shackled to the bed.

"He promised to release me once I was with child, but I couldn't… not with him." She was looking at her fingers entwined with Soren's/Severus'. It was comforting and she didn't want to go back, but she had to. She had to save Hermione from the same fate that she suffered.

"He returns each night, sometimes with one of his men, sometimes alone."

Adrian was appalled. "Did his men ever… participate?" He hadn't wanted to ask the question, but he couldn't help it.

He shrunk back as both Lucius and Severus glared at him.

She nodded and sniffed.

"I know how to return your soul to your chosen's, but it's dark magic," Lucius said.

"Will anyone be harmed?" she asked.

"No, but it requires an intimate knowledge, and a small sacrifice," he added the last part quietly and rushed.

Her eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips, so like Hermione. "How little, sir?"

Severus knew of the ritual and patted her hand. "Let us worry about that. There are some things you need to know to prepare.

"First, we must resurrect the souls of your chosen." He let that sink in a bit before continuing. "Second, we will channel those souls into the bodies of three of the wizards present. Third, you must consummate with your chosen." He sped through the third item as he was pretty sure he was going to be one of them. She was very young, sixteen if he remembered correctly, and didn't want to embarrass her further. "Lastly, once bonded, you four must recite a spell, sending you back to whence you came."

Lucius nodded, secretly hoping she would choose him as one of her hosts.

She looked up into his gray eyes. "When we go back, will I watch them die all over again?" She was terrified that this was the case, but wasn't sure.

Severus shook his head. "I'm not certain if the same events occur like they had before. I'm sorry, Miss Trinder," he said.

She gave him a small smile. "You call me Genna girl," she said, wanting to hear the nick name in the dark sultry voice. "You still have the same deep voice. It sends chills over my skin." It was a very sexy thing to say if one was a forty year old male lusting after a twenty two year old female, but if said female was mentally sixteen, perhaps it was just innocent flirting.

Severus hoped for the twenty two year old version.

"We'll need a newly laid dragon egg and fully transformed werewolf blood."

She hissed in fear. "Dragons can be tamed, but how are you going to get werewolf blood? They're fierce creatures!"

Severus patted her hand again and smirked. "Luck is with us, my dear, I just happen to have some in my stores."

Unbeknownst to many, Severus was a pack rat of sorts. He never rid himself of any potions ingredients… ever. So in his twenty five years as a Potions Master, he'd kept every drop of every ounce of ingredient. One of those ingredients was werewolf blood from a fully transformed Remus Lupin, during Hermione's third year.

"And the dragon?" Blaise asked.

"Charles Weasley owes me a favor," Lucius said smugly.

They didn't dare ask why, they just went with it.

***!***

Hermione woke up and blinked. _What happened_? Her head was pounding. She didn't recognize the room. Stone walls and one small window; it was Spartan in its appearance, with the bed she was lying on and one tiny table, holding a half-filled glass of water. There was a wash bin with what looked like an old fashioned chambers pot in the corner. Hermione wrinkled her nose and moved to sit up. The rattle of a chain drew her attention along with the cold weight of something metal circling her ankle.

She looked at her feet and frowned. She was chained to a bed and her toenails weren't painted. _How_ _long_ _had_ _she_ _been_ _here_?

The door opened and in walked Sirius Black with, from her recollection of pictures she'd seen, James Potter. Her brain started working and whirling and turning with speculation and conclusions and alternate realities.

She needed more information before she could make an educated guess as to where or when she was. Their clothes spoke of a different time and she wondered if her days of wearing denim were over.

She smiled at them, and then frowned when they didn't smile back.

She reared back a bit when Sirius rushed forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was sure his fingers would leave bruises. "Where is he?" he yelled.

_Why in Merlins beard was he using an Irish accent_? She shrugged his hands off her shoulders roughly and pushed him back. "Shove off, Sirius! Now, what're you on about? And why am I here, chained to this bed?" she snapped.

This time the two men reared back and looked at each other. "Enough fire for both of us, lass?" Sirius said, leering at her.

A shiver ran down her spine, _this isn't right_, she thought.

It seemed her brain took that moment to start functioning logically again. Being chained to the bed, even by the sexy Irish version of her best friends previously dead godfather was not a good thing; especially if said previously dead godfather looked really angry.

Maybe if she were more… respectful. "Sirius?" she hedged.

He frowned and scratched his chin. "What'd ya call me, lass?"

She cleared her throat and shifted balance. "Sirius. Sirius Black. Are you not him?" she asked, and her mind screamed, _of course that's not him_!

"Radu Nugent, your husband, girl," he said with a mock bow, making the James Potter look alike laugh.

She tilted her head. This should set them reeling, she thought as she curtsied prettily. "Hermione Granger, not your wife, boy. Now unchain me, before I show you what girls do to boys, who don't play nice." Her voice was deadly calm and it put him on edge.

The Potter doppelgangers' eyes bounced from her to Radu and back not certain of his next move. Suddenly, Radu smiled a most charming smile and stepped forward gazing at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "All Fire and Ice, you are, lass. I like it."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Severus walked her through the ritual as he prepared the elements of the séance. It was something the Muggles have not fiddled with much throughout the ages. Though, it needed to be performed on the earth and not sitting at a table, but most everything was the same.

They needed to call the dead. They needed to be clear and concise in order to not call anything unsavory back as well as motivate an otherwise content spirit to come forward in response.

Lucius and Severus didn't think there would be much of a problem since her magic would call to theirs, but the fact that they'd been in the spirit realm for 700 years may pose a problem. Sy and Tiernan were ingrained there; it would take focus and strong intent.

Genna had chosen Severus, Lucius, who seemed a little too happy in anticipation of what was to come, and Marcus, which surprised them all. 'The big one' to which she referred to him as, was reluctant. In the short time he had become devoted to his witch and though, she was Hermione in physical form, it wasn't Hermione mentally; the fact that he had to bed a witch that wasn't his, didn't sit well with him, but he agreed never the less.

They wore thin linen robes open down the front. If parted, they revealed the naked form underneath. Genna kept hers tightly closed. Marcus was conscious of his state of undress, but not overly concerned. Lucius was not concerned at all.

They joined hands and meditated for a moment. The others were standing a short bit away, watching.

It was sunset, time to begin. Severus squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"We shall begin. Genofeva Trinder may call to her chosen." Lucius' voice was hollow and calm. His eyes were closed as he focused his magic towards the center of the circle.

She took a calming breath and spoke, "My beloved Tiernan, My beloved Sy, My beloved Soren, I call to you from life into death. I call to you, come to me. Use the magic of these wizards to complete our union. Commune with me, Tiernan, Commune with me, Sy, Commune with me, Tiernan, and move among us."

Nothing happened at first. Lucius was about to begin again, but just as he spoke the breeze picked up and a spicy masculine scent floated by them. Lucius opened his eyes to see Genofeva smiling and inhaling.

Severus felt pressure, like he was in the middle of an all-out head cold. His sinuses plugged and his breathing suffered for a moment, but then, as if his awareness was being pushed gently aside, another awareness took hold.

He looked briefly at Lucius and Marcus to find them both frowning and breathing through their mouths. They were feeling the same effects of the invasion.

The other awareness wanted to speak; Severus could feel it and wondered if they could converse in his mind before verbal confirmation to Genna girl. As he thought her nick name the 'other' seemed to straighten and come to attention.

"Genna girl," it whispered. All at once, Severus felt the strong yearning the 'other'.

"Where am I?" it said. The voice was Severus'.

Severus answered with a question. "You are Soren, Genovefa' chosen?"

It paused. "Aye."

"You may speak to her," Severus allowed.

"We must…" Severus could feel the want. He could feel the desire to consummate their bonds; he could feel the raw urge to just hold the young girl.

"I know. You must consummate tonight, Soren."

"Tiernan and Sy?"

"Arriving shortly, I suspect," Severus said, opening his eyes to find Lucius and Marcus staring at him, waiting.

Severus felt his facial muscles move in an unfamiliar gesture. He'd… or rather, the 'other' had smiled.

"'Bout time, Sor," Lucius spoke with a thick Irish accent, filled with teasing and humor.

"Aye, this one likes ta chat, he does!" Severus scoffed in the back of his mind, making Soren chuckle.

"What're we doin' here, then?" Marcus/ Sy.

Lucius' eyes widened as he looked at Marcus. "He's a big'n, ain't 'e?"

Severus/Soren laughed. It was a strange feeling, to be so… jovial and light-hearted.

Draco and Adrian were both thinking that they would be saving these Pensieves and viewing them time and time again. It was hilarious to see Severus, Lucius and Marcus so utterly relaxed and untainted.

All eyes shifted to the sniffle. Lucius' heart clenched. His minds awareness felt like crying, the feeling was so strong. Tiernan had loved her with entire being. "Lassie," he choked.

She nodded and almost knocked him over by throwing himself at him.

He hugged her tightly as she littered his face with her soft, but urgent kisses. He couldn't kiss her back fast enough before she was moving onto his cheek, his mouth, his nose, his eyes, his chin, his forehead.

Severus/Soren and Marcus/Sy watched patiently.

She pulled back to look at him. She could see him through the gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Her chosen was in there, staring back at her. With a giggle she sat back and threw herself at the other two, showering their faces with the same enthusiasm as she did Tiernan's.

Severus silently urged Soren to deepen his kiss. Soren complied and they both relished in pure male satisfaction upon hearing the young witch moan when his tongue delved into her warm mouth for the first time in over 700 years.

His hands caressed her shoulders, parting her cover and pushing it off her body. He looked at her beauty. Since it was their magic connecting, he saw the flowing red hair and moss green eyes of his witch. He'd wanted to see all of her …before, but life had been cruel and parted them before it was time.

Long shaky fingers trailed feather light touches down her face, neck, and shoulders to rest on the swell of her pert breasts. She gasped and arched forward. "YesssSoren," she said in one breath.

He pushed her backwards gently into the middle of the circle. His lips immediately sought her peaked nipples, suckling and moaning his pleasure. Her legs parted to allow him room to settle.

The passion and wanting was so strong that he felt like he would perish if he didn't feel her warmth around him, but he also needed to taste her essence; to absorb her most intimate part. He knew, instinctively, that their time was limited, but he wouldn't be rushed.

As Draco, Theo, Blaise and Adrian watched Severus take her in, they couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful the act of consummation was. Theo inhaled sharply as ribbons of magic swirled around them, uniting their magic: bonding them for eternity.

The swirling ribbon exploded into a blinding light when Severus entered her, drawing her legs high on his hips and pushing hard and fast inside of her. Her breasts were bouncing with the rhythm he set.

Severus watched himself make love to Hermione once again. She was an adult now, with all the attributes of a grown woman. He felt himself letting go, he felt himself wanting to come inside of her, he felt himself loving her and with a cry, Soren spilled his seed as her walls convulsed around him.

She panted, satisfied, but she wasn't given a chance to recover as Sy and Tiernan each touched her. With Sy at her breast and Teirnan between her legs, she couldn't catch her breath.

Soren was talking to her now. "She's so tight, Tiernan. Like a vise, gripping and pulling. I could feel her stretch for me… Yes, that's it – pull her legs apart, let me see while you lick her. Bite her. Yesss," he said, feeling his member twitch again.

Soren liked this wizard, he was large and thick and his witch had gasped upon entry, and now he was ready again. Soren urged the wizard to pleasure himself while he watched his compatriots pleasure their witch.

Tiernan was licking and sucking, nibbling and swallowing her release. He pushed two fingers inside of her and scissored to stretch her. Soren had told him to spread her and the wizard, in whom he inhabited, was urging him on. This wizard wanted him to bite her, to suck at her until she was screaming. He was inclined to comply, but he wanted to feel her around him. So he continued to lap at her, moaning around her clit, letting the vibration affect her.

Lucius wanted more. Hermione tasted delicious. It was ambrosia. He thought he could stay attached to her clit for the remainder of his years, sucking and drinking from her sweet nectar. He couldn't help but feel saddened at the idea that this was it; his only opportunity to bed the sexy Muggle born witch now claiming stake on his son.

He focused once again on the taste her sweet pink pussy practically dripping with release in response to his ministrations.

Soren and Sy, as if connecting on some higher level spoke at the same time, "Enter her, brother."

Tiernan pulled back and listened to her mewling still, from her last climax. She lay sprawled before him, her legs wide spread and her hands locked above her head courtesy of Sy. He licked his lips and moved up to meet her eyes. They kissed tenderly as he invaded her body roughly.

It was heaven; heaven on earth and Lucius was unwilling at the moment to think about letting this go. With that thought, he urged Tiernan to push forward harder and more aggressively.

_Pull her hair, squeeze her breast, nibble at her bottom lip, mark her_.

Tiernan was all too eager to heed his instruction. It made her whine and pant with desire.

The four wizards, who were sitting off to the side, continued to watch in speechless fascination. Their raw need was palpable and Draco, for one, was tempted to reach down his trousers to satisfy the need for release.

Pushing and pulling, pulsing and sliding; in and out he pumped. "Come for me, lass," he ordered.

She did, with a scream of his name.

Tiernan pulled out only to widen his eyes as Sy flipped her over and entered her from behind. "I can't wait, love, I just can't," he bit out between labored breaths.

Her response was muffled, but they all knew she was not harmed. She liked his urgent manner. "Open for me some more, sweeting." He didn't wait for her to comply. He paused to knee her thighs apart and dove in again with swift movements, thrusting, jerking her forward inch by inch with every slap of skin.

He grunted.

She moaned.

He hissed.

She yelled.

He came and so did she.

She was not clean. Their semen mixed inside of her like soup for them to nourish themselves. Soren was the first to taste the release of each. It was intoxicating, strengthening their bond immeasurably.

One after the other licked her clean while she remained in the position that Sy put her in.

Adrian thought she was most beautiful with her bum in the air for them to taste. He willed himself to stay where he was.

It was like they wanted to crawl inside of her: their tongues, and fingers and cocks, penetrating her.

Severus regained his mental composure and spoke the incantation that would send them back.

As if on cue, they all spoke: "United in death as were in life, we request Athena to bring us together again. Bond us forever," they said.

***!***

Hermione lay sated and feeling guilty that she had enjoyed the ministrations of Radu Nugent; not nearly as satisfying as her chosen, but still pretty damn good.

Throughout the entire session, he had murmured sweet endearings to her, calling her his beloved wife, telling her how lucky he felt. It was flattering and made her think about what she really wanted.

She wanted a wedding and as soon as she figured a way back, she was going to tell her chosen. She wondered if they would indulge her. She was certain that the new Minister would allow a formal bonding. She smiled to herself. The new Minister would surely not argue with her about that.

She rolled over and dragged a finger down his muscled chest, just as she felt pressure and then the familiar sharp pain of being squeezed through a tube. It felt like Apparition.

She opened her eyes to Lucius, Severus and her dearest Marcus, lavving attentions on her body with their tongues and other appendages.

"Mmmmm, Marcus, don't stop…. Please, Lucius, don't stop what you're doing Severus," she moaned, including them all.

They only paused for a moment, and then continued until she screamed her release.

Her body felt like jello and she wasn't sure that she could sit up or stand.

Once finished, they lay panting. "'Mione?" Theo asked.

She smiled and nodded and dozed off, happy that she was back where she belonged.

***!***

Radu awoke to the still form of his wife. He smiled. It was the first time that he had felt a connection to her. Maybe she was realizing that he would be for her. He would love her and take care of her. Nothing would ever harm her. They would have powerful children and he couldn't wait.

"Genna, sweetness. Wake up," he coaxed.

He frowned and realized that her skin was cold. "Genofeva?" he said, shaking her.

It was then that he understood. She had died and he was now a widow. He sighed, processing the idea of never having sired children born from a Blue Mage.

He would mourn the appropriate amount of time, but then start looking for another powerful witch to bare him sons.

He stood and called for O'rion.

"Yes, sir?" he asked, looking from Radu to his obviously dead wife.

"Bury the body and prepare my horse for travel to the chaplain. Also, send an owl to Master McCauley. His daughter is coming of age next year. I've heard tell she's quite powerful."

Orion nodded his head. "Aye, sir."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**A/N: Last one folks. :)**

She woke up, feeling alive and refreshed. She could sense their presence and smiled even as her eyes were still closed.

The bed sank with weight on either side of her. She felt the soft caress of Theo's magic call to her to open her eyes. She responded and her warm, welcoming eyes met worried and relieved gray ones.

She looked at each of her chosen and smiled, loving them with a passion only written about in fairy tales.

"I want to get married," she blurted and then blushed when she realized that she had just stated, rather bluntly, what she wanted without fan fare or subtly.

It was Marcus who chuckled. "Anything you want, Princess, I'm sure Malfoys father can arrange for us to have a ceremony that we are all awake for," he teased.

Draco nodded and bent to kiss her. He missed her in the short hours that Genofeva was with them. She was his light and he couldn't lose her.

The tone of his magic reflected his inner anxiety and she reached a small fragile looking hand to cup his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, love," she told him.

She sat up and hugged him tightly only to be pulled on top of his lap. She gasped, but he swallowed it with his mouth on hers, showing her how very much he loved her.

She felt cool fingers sliding up her bare legs and let the feelings they spawned over take her. They had something special and she wasn't about to worry over it with notions of propriety and social acceptance.

With that thought she let the fingers gently push apart her knees and crawl to her most sensitive area.

She moaned and stiffened when a warm mouth and soft lips sucked lightly on her clit. She looked down briefly to find Blaise slurping her essence. His eyes were closed and he looked positively angelic, if his lips hadn't been attached her sex.

Draco busied himself with kissing her neck and touching her skin.

Blaise felt her watching him and sucked hard on her clit, making her drop her head back and buck her hips slightly. It was a strange position to be in, sitting with legs akimbo, on Draco's lap while Blaise licked and lapped at her.

Marcus, ever possessive, kneeled next to where Blaise's head was and suckled a nipple.

Theo and Adrian, satisfied to watch for the time being, sat down in chairs to massage their rising erections.

Her hands were squeezing and relaxing against Draco's shoulders as he was watching her mouth sigh in pleasure.

Blaise slid two fingers inside of her. It set off waves of ecstasy as an unexpected orgasm hit her just as he pressed forward.

He drank every drop and lifted his head to watch her open her dilated eyes. He kissed her soundly, with evidence of her release still slicked on his lips and chin. The taste of her on him ignited a fire within her and she ended up grabbing his face firmly and plunging her tongue into his mouth.

He returned her enthusiasm and pulled her on top of him as he lay back on the bed.

Blaise smirked when he heard the pop sound her nipple made, being withdrawn from Marcus' mouth as well as the groan of frustration from Draco when she was pulled off his lap.

She sat up a little and wiggled her bottom to Draco. He quickly got the message and stood up dropping his trousers and stroking the length of his cock.

She positioned herself at the tip of Blaise's cock and sank down slowly. Half way down she lifted up, causing Blaise to grown and then hiss as she fully impaled herself on him.

Once she adjusted to his girth, and he was able to stop trembling from wanting to come, he put his hands on her hips and moved her gently forward.

Lowering her naked breasts to his bare chest and pushing her bottom up for Draco to access.

She heard a whispered, "wait." It was Marcus, who stopped Draco. A second later she felt his tongue penetrate her back side. He was warm and wet and skilled with his tongue. It was making her insides pulse with desire.

"Stop, Flint," Blaise bit out through clenched teeth. Her walls squeezing him were pushing his control. He wouldn't last if Flint continued.

Marcus chuckled and pushed his tongue more forcefully into her one last time. She gasped and squeezed and Blaise prayed for relief. It came, but in a different form. He climaxed with a hiss. Eyes shut tight and hands that still gripped her hips tensed.

_I will never live this down_, he thought miserably.

Draco lifted her up as soon as Blaises breathing returned to normal. He slid out of her departing form with a grunt.

Her magic surrounding them was intoxicating, they all needed to feel her and she needed them.

Draco pulled her back onto his lap and positioned himself half-sitting against the head board. He thrust upwards and closed his eyes in satisfaction when he was fully sheathed. "You feel so good," she urgently whispered.

She wanted to move, but he wouldn't let her, holding her there with his smooth, elegant hands.

Theo kneeled behind her and after a nod from Draco; he pushed forward into her tightness. Both men established a rhythm: pulling and pushing, making her mewl and sigh and scream for them to push harder and go faster.

They each took her; every position, sometimes just her and him and sometimes more than one of her chosen. They spent the day loving each other and reaffirming their consummation and bond.

They made it to dinner and sat down with airs of contentment. Lucius and Severus knew what occurred, but didn't know what to make of the near silent table filled with people. It was unnerving. The chatter was something the men relied upon and now each of the wizards and the witch were so sexually sated that no one was talking.

Lucius cleared his throat. "So, Hermione, How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "I feel wonderful. You?"

He nodded that he was fine and returned to eating.

"Hermione wants to get married," Draco said.

This statement raised his eyebrows. "To all of you?"

They all nodded and Lucius looked at Severus, who shrugged and finished chewing.

"It's illegal," the new Minister of Magic said.

"Not if you make it legal," Marcus countered.

"If I do it for you, I have to do it for everyone," Lucius added.

"You could put restrictions on Poly-matrimonial requests," Adrian interjected.

"Such as?" Severus asked.

"Make it a stipulation that if you choose poly-matrimony, you must include the Eternity Bond. That should limit the number of requests," Theo said.

Hermione had stopped eating. "You'd do that for me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. She knew that their magic had chosen and that they had bonded, but still, to willingly say that they would consciously bond themselves to her… well, it was moving.

He tilted his head and looked at her like she was mad. "I have already, witch."

She looked at each of their nodding heads and promptly rose to kiss them each lovingly. It was Marcus who pulled her to his lap to snog her senseless.

Lucius dropped his silverware with a clink and huffed in irritation. "Manners, Mr. Flint!"

She giggled and stood when he let her go. "My apologies," he murmured.

***!***

The wedding was glorious and large. Hermione beamed and her maids of honor were gorgeous and teeth-gnashingly jealous of their friends' sexy husbands to be. Though, they were genuinely happy for her, they were also somewhat irritated.

***!***

They started a rather successful charity that helped in many different ways, one of them financing Pany and Ginny's elementary school until it got on its feet. The children received their owls at the age of five; attended _Magic Mountain School for Little Witches and Wizards_ for six years and then transitioned to Hogwarts.

Hermione wanted the charity to be nonprofit, but her Slytherin husbands were not having it. She hadn't won that argument. They had even brought Lucius and Severus into the debate and she didn't have a chance. She didn't speak to them for days after that.

***!***

She didn't have the gaggle of children everyone expected her to have. She gave one child to each husband, with the exception of Marcus; she gave him twins. Not one of the children Gryffindor. She ranted about that for years, all to the mischievous grins of her husbands.

Listed, in order of birth: Sarah Malfoy, Ivy Nott, Adrianna Zabini, Leah and Camille Flint, and Cassandra Pucey; all girls; all of them had girls.

Lucius ended up having to petition to Wizengamot to rewrite the old pureblood laws on inheritance and recognized heirs having to be male.

He was elected by a landslide in the following election and continued his service to the wizarding world for another six years. After that he retired and lent his assistance to Hermione's charity.

Severus went back to Hogwarts, upon the Minister of Magic's request. He was appointed Headmaster and remained in that position until Hermione's grand children graduated. He passed away quietly one summer night. It was a peaceful passing; he closed his eyes and didn't wake up. His magic winding its way around the stars to find its mate. The magic of Genofeva Trinder was waiting for him.

Hermione and her family mourned the loss greatly. Even the great Harry Potter showed up for the funeral, though he and Hermione didn't talk.

Ron had decided, years before, that Harry wasn't for him and left. No one had seen him in a lifetime; all Harry found was a note.

Hermione and her husbands lived a fairly peaceful life, though, there were some growing pains… even when they were all done growing.

Each of husbands suffered a blackened eye or bloodied nose due to Marcus' possessive nature. He didn't do it often, but sometimes things just got the better of him… at least, that's how she rationalized it.

She would always coo over the injured party, but she would always find her way to Marcus' room that same night. Something about his brutish behavior set fire to her blood.

She really didn't consider that she was rewarding him for bad behavior until, after years of being married, Draco pointed it out to her. Marcus, of course, reacted violently and then he smiled smugly as she pointed to the door, knowing she would come to him later.

After the first time of her entering his quarters and shagging the daylights out of him, did he decide to make a conscious effort to hit one of her other husbands at least once every couple years. He couldn't do it more often, she'd catch on.

Draco's revelation didn't do anything to stop her; she just made sure she was quieter.

Marcus died one sunny day. He was raking the leaves that had fallen. He knew she loved it when he did things the Muggle way. He stopped for a moment and looked for her. When he found her with his eyes, he smiled and took his last breath. She was devastated. _Her_ Marcus was gone. He was 123 years old.

They buried him under his favorite Oak tree. In his younger days, after they had moved into a house that, remarkably, all of them had agreed to, he had started sitting under that tree and smoking. It was the only time when he could get away from everyone and enjoy a cigarette.

Hermione remembered looking outside the kitchen window of their home and seeing his hulking body hunched against the tree, eyes closed, head dropped back and a thin line of smoke circling his head.

Draco was the last to go. He had watched his father and his wife die before him and now he was ready. Each of his best friends, brothers really, were gone and his children – he considered all of the children his wife gave birth to, his – were living their lives with their grandchildren. It was time.

He lay down on Hermione's bed, one she often shared with him – though that was a secret between the two- and closed his eyes for the last time.

The house remained in their family as a summer home... Until Hermione's granddaughters' granddaughter moved into the home and discovered that, she too, was a Blue Mage.

_The End._


End file.
